SALEM
by ChronoStory
Summary: El pueblo de Salem se ha dejado llevar por la histeria y la ejecución de brujas es el día a día para sus ciudadanos. NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana.
1. Prefacio

:+:+:+:

 _[Pound me the witch drums]_

:+:+:+:

Salem, Massachusetts 1692.

Hacía largos minutos que había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Aquel hombre llevaba hablando sobre sus negocios cerca de media hora y no parecía cansarse de escuchar su propia voz. Molesta, comenzó a retorcer uno de sus mechones rojizos. Se suponía que ella era el motivo por el que él estaba allí y aun así, apenas había mostrado interés por su persona más allá de dedicarle un par de halagos al saludarla a su llegada. Había sido Maki quien le había preguntado de forma educada por su trabajo, no porque le interesara sino porque era lo que se esperaba de ella en esa situación. Sin embargo, aquel tipo centraba toda su atención en el dueño de la casa, parecía que no quería que su padre se perdiera ni un detalle de cómo poco a poco estaba acumulando una gran fortuna. La irritaba a más no poder y estaba deseando perderlo de vista. Se sentía terriblemente mal estando allí sentada, siendo excluida totalmente de la conversación y teniendo que aparentar ser perfecta a través de su postura y sus gestos. Tenía ganas de tirar contra la pared la taza de té que tenía entre las manos y gritar para que aquellos hombres se dieran cuenta de que realmente estaba allí. Ambos actuaban como si simplemente fuera un adorno más de esa sala de estar. La única diferencia entre ella y cualquiera de los cuadros que había en la estancia era que el valor de Maki era mucho más elevado. El último mes había estado repleto de visitas de numerosos pretendientes. El renombre y la riqueza de la familia Nishikino mas el añadido de la belleza de Maki era una oportunidad que pocos querían perderse. Su padre se estaba tomando su tiempo para decidir cuál era el mejor postor pero sabía que más pronto que tarde acabaría unida con alguno de aquellos hombres. Por supuesto ella no tenía voz ni voto en el asunto, ni siquiera quería casarse pero él había hecho oídos sordos a sus suplicas desde el primer momento. Tras excusarse diciendo que iban al despacho a tratar temas importantes, los dos hombres se levantaron y el más joven la besó en la mano despidiéndose. Maki hizo un buen trabajo al lograr mantener la sonrisa hasta que se quedó sola en la habitación. Trató de deshacer el nudo que llevaba en la garganta con un poco de té pero no lo consiguió. Sentía tanta rabia por no poder hacer nada que las manos le temblaban. En un arrebato de ira estrelló la taza contra el suelo pero aquello no la hizo sentirse mejor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio hasta que el ruido de la puerta la sobresaltó. Intentó secarse las mejillas con rapidez pero sus ojos enrojecidos la delataban. Una pequeña figura familiar apareció por la puerta. La joven de cabello negro azabache entró tarareando una canción por lo bajo que cesó en cuanto se percató de su presencia. Maki pudo ver como la sorpresa pasaba a ser preocupación en los ojos rubí de la muchacha.

-P-perdone… pensé que no había nadie y venía a recoger la bandeja…

Estaba claro que la chica no sabía qué hacer, quería preguntar que le pasaba pero sentía que ni siquiera debía estar viendo aquello.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita?- Nico se acercó un par de pasos y estrujó la tela del delantal que llevaba sobre la falda con miedo a ser reprendida por entrometerse donde no la llaman.

Maki se limpió una última lágrima rebelde y giró la cara para que la otra no pudiera verla. Asintió en silencio como única respuesta a la pregunta y las dos se quedaron paradas por un segundo, hasta que Nico reaccionó y fue a por la bandeja con el té que habían estado bebiendo. Fue entonces cuando vio la taza rota a los pies de su joven señora.

-¡Ah! Disculpe, no lo había visto. En seguida lo recojo, no se preocupe.- La sirvienta se arrodilló rápidamente y comenzó a recoger los trozos de porcelana rota.

Maki se sintió culpable por hacer trabajar de más a la muchacha. Se agachó junto a ella e intentó ayudarla. -Ya lo hago yo… -Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada porque Nico le sujetó la mano enseguida para detenerla.

-Claro que no.- Le dedicó una sonrisa amable que coloreó las mejillas pálidas de la pelirroja. Sacó del bolsillo del delantal un trapo y limpió el líquido que había quedado esparcido por el suelo. Cuando acabó volvió a mirar a Maki quien la había estado observando con detalle. –Puede que ahora no lo parezca, pero seguro que todo acabará bien. Solo tiene que sonreír y las cosas buenas irán llegando.

La chica acabó el consejo con una sonrisa aún más radiante que la anterior y el rubor de Maki se volvió más intenso. Su cerebro tardó en volver a funcionar después de tal muestra de encanto. Cuando consiguió que sus piernas la pusieran en pie murmuró un "gracias" y salió de la habitación con pasos rápidos. Nico suspiró tras ver marchar a la joven y volvió a su tarea con resignación.

:+:+:+:

El bullicio del mercado siempre ponía a la joven de buen humor. Su casa era un lugar silencioso, incluso su hermana pequeña era bastante tranquila por lo que en su hogar siempre había calma. Las hijas del reverendo eran el mejor ejemplo de virtud, bajo la estricta supervisión de su padre las dos se dedicaban a la oración y apenas podían disfrutar de otros entretenimientos. Eri, la hija mayor, captaba todas las miradas por su belleza y con su carácter gentil se ganaba el cariño de la gente. Su hermana pequeña Arisa, aunque aún no había acabado de florecer del todo, seguía de cerca los pasos de su hermana y en un par de años acabaría igualándola seguramente. Las dos caminaban entre los puestos del comercio mientras hablaban animadamente. Estaban acabando ya con sus compras cuando la menor le pidió permiso a su hermana para acercarse a saludar a la casa de una amiga. Tras quedarse sola, Eri decidió volver ya y ponerse a preparar la comida pero tras salir de la plaza del mercado vio algo que la hizo detenerse. Una chica llevaba una cesta con flores e intentaba vendérselas a la gente que pasaba por su lado. Prácticamente todos la ignoraban e incluso algunos la apartaban de su camino con brusquedad. Sus ropas desgastadas evidenciaban lo pobre que era pero aun así tenía buen aspecto y su largo cabello lleno de reflejos morados estaba recogido en una trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros. No era la primera vez que Eri se fijaba en aquella joven. En las ocasiones en las que la había visto rondar por las calles del pueblo el brillo de sus ojos verdes le había llamado la atención. Nunca se había decidido a hablar con ella porque le daba vergüenza. Uno de los pocos defectos de Eri era ser algo tímida, esa era la razón por la que pese a tener buen corazón no tenía verdaderas amigas de su misma edad. Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraba con aquella muchacha sentía curiosidad por ella. A veces incluso se sorprendía al encontrase a si misma pensando en esa mirada esmeralda en cualquier momento del día, sin razón aparente. Fue entonces cuando vio como un hombre al que la joven se había acercado para ofrecerle flores la empujaba con tanta fuerza que la tiraba al suelo. La rubia que no estaba lejos de la escena se acercó corriendo sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Vio como el hombre se alejaba sin molestarse en mirar atrás y, pese a ser mucho mayor que ella, sintió ganas de gritarle y pedirle que se disculpara por su comportamiento. Aun así no lo hizo porque sabía que no tenía caso. Miró a la chica y vio que la pobre había tenido la mala suerte de caer sobre su cesta, chafándola y estropeando todas las flores. Eri le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la joven la aceptó con gratitud en la mirada.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-Mmm… podría haber sido peor.- Cuando acabó de sacudirse para deshacerse del polvo y la tierra que se le había quedado en la ropa, centró su atención en la persona que la había ayudado y puso una gran sonrisa.- Muchas gracias. Me llamo Nozomi.- Extendió su mano para presentarse esperando la respuesta de la otra chica.

-Eri Ayase, encantada- aceptó el apretón de manos sintiéndose feliz de poder poner nombre por fin a la desconocida.

-Sí, ya sé quién eres.

Los ojos de Nozomi brillaron con una luz especial al decir eso y Eri se quedó por un segundo atrapada en ellos, viéndolos tan de cerca podía apreciar mucho más lo bonitos que eran. Sin embargo, cuando su cerebro registró lo que la joven le había dicho frunció el ceño.

-¿Ah, sí?

-La hija del pastor Ayase. Tu familia es muy respetada en el pueblo. ¿Tanto te sorprende que sepa quién eres?

Eri se sintió algo decepcionada. Por supuesto, no había nadie en Salem que no conociera al reverendo Ayase. Nozomi le lanzó una mirada cansada a sus flores espachurradas en el suelo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Perfecto… otro día más sin comer –hablaba para sí misma y su voz fue un susurro pero aun así Eri pudo oírlo.

-¿Cómo que sin comer?

El rostro de la rubia estaba lleno de preocupación. Nozomi sonrió e intentó quitarle importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

-N-no es nada. Haz como que no lo has oído.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Mejor me voy ya y…

-No, espera –Eli la sujetó del brazo para evitar que se alejara. –Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y comer con mi familia. Tendría que pedirle permiso a mi padre pero no creo que le parezca mal.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. No podría. Además no nos conocemos de nada…

-Bueno, sería una buena forma de comenzar una amistad.

El rubor apareció en las mejillas de Eri y Nozomi tardó un instante en sobreponerse a las inesperadas palabras de la chica.

-Te lo agradezco de todo corazón pero no puedo.

La expresión de tristeza en la cara de Eri casi hizo ceder a la otra chica.

-Al menos… -la rubia rebuscó en la cesta en la que llevaba la compra y le ofreció una manzana de un verde intenso. –Acepta esto, por favor.

-De verdad que no es necesario… -Nozomi estaba apartando la mano de Eri cuando las dos oyeron el rugido del estómago de la más baja. Esta se puso roja hasta las orejas mientras veía como la otra intentaba aguantar la risa. Haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas, la rubia le colocó la manzana en la palma de la mano.

-Gracias. Um… no puedo pagártela pero…- La chica se agachó y recogió la única flor que había tenido la suerte de salvarse. –Toma. Creo que esta también es una buena forma de comenzar una amistad.

Le tendió un bonito lirio blanco y Eri lo aceptó con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

:+:+:+:

-¿Rin?

Hanayo se había despistado tan solo un segundo pero al darse la vuelta su amiga ya no estaba. Miró en todas las direcciones sin dar con ella. Ambas estaban dando un paseo cerca de casa como de costumbre. Vivían bajo el mismo techo desde hacía muchos años, la familia Koizumi había acogido a Rin tras la desafortunada muerte de sus padres dada la larga amistad que ambas familias habían tenido siempre. Su casa era una de las más grandes del lugar ya que los Koizumi, junto con los Nishikino, habían sido los fundadores del pueblo. Estaba situada a las afueras por lo que apenas había gente alrededor y podía disfrutarse de la vegetación y el paisaje. Hanayo caminó unos pasos intentando adivinar el paradero de su amiga hasta que oyó su voz.

-Veeen, bonito, bonitooo…

La chica siguió el sonido hasta que encontró a la dueña de la voz tras un arbusto intentando acariciar a un gato.

-Rin, no te encontraba…

-¡Te pillé!- Con un movimiento rápido la pelirroja se lanzó a por el gato y consiguió agarrarlo. -¡Kayochin, mira qué bonito es!- La joven lo levantó y se lo acercó a su amiga. El animal no paraba de revolverse e intentar arañar por lo que Hanayo retrocedió en cuanto Rin lo colocó demasiado cerca de su cara.

-Um… si…

Rin se sentó en el suelo y abrazó al gato, cosa a la que no parecía muy dispuesto el animal. Parecía que a la pelirroja no le importaban los arañazos mientras pudiese acariciar el pelaje pardo del felino y no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento. Hanayo se sentó junto a su amiga y cuando el animal guardo sus garras se atrevió a acariciarlo también. Permanecieron unos minutos allí sentadas, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol invernal les proporcionaba un calor agradable. Las chicas acabaron sacando temas de conversación y estaban entretenidas cuando sin previo aviso el gato salió disparado. Sin embargo, en un segundo Rin estaba de nuevo en pie dispuesta a atraparlo otra vez.

-¡Rin, espera!- Hanayo vio cómo su amiga desaparecía a toda prisa entre los arbustos. –Se supone que íbamos a dar un paseo tranquilo…- Esto último lo dijo más bien para sí misma ya que se había vuelto a quedar sola.

Rin corría tan rápido que apenas tenía tiempo de esquivar los obstáculos que encontraba en su camino, ganándose algún que otro rasguño más. Llevaba la falda de su vestido recogida con una mano para que le estorbara lo mínimo posible. La joven siempre había sido bastante inquieta y no se llevaba bien con los vestidos voluminosos. Hanayo acababa muchas veces regañándola por estropearse la ropa, aunque nunca llegaba a enfadarse con ella por eso. En cambio sí lo hacía por no tener cuidado y hacerse daño. Cada vez había más y más arboles pero Rin estaba tan centrada en no perder de vista su objetivo que no se daba cuenta de que se estaba adentrando en el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo. No obstante, después de unos minutos zigzagueando entre los árboles, la vegetación fue interrumpida de forma repentina por un gran camino de tierra que Rin reconoció como el que llevaba hasta Salem. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando su mirada se clavó en la grotesca imagen que tenía delante y en un segundo se olvidó del gato y de todo lo demás. Colocados en un poste en el lado contrario del camino pendían un par de cuerpos sin vida. Ambos tenían una soga al cuello y tras días al sol desprendían un olor terrible. Estaban cubiertos de heridas abiertas que dejaban ver la carne en descomposición y reseca que algún ave carroñera había empezado a picar. Aquel era el castigo que las brujas recibían en Salem y eran colocados ahí como un aviso, no solo para los habitantes sino para los que pretendían traer el mal desde fuera. Cualquiera que quisiera entrar en el pueblo se veía obligado a mirar las consecuencias de traer la desgracia a este mundo. Cuando el pueblo descubría a una bruja enviaban su alma de vuelta al infierno utilizando los métodos más horribles imaginables. El aliento de Rin se quedó atascado en su garganta por unos segundos pero pronto reaccionó y se giró para volver con Hanayo y evitar que su amiga se encontrara también con aquel horror. Sin embargo ella se encontraba allí ya. Con los ojos fijos en ese espanto.

-Kayochin…- Intentó llamar la atención de la chica pero sin mucho resultado por lo que colocó sus manos en sus mejillas para obligarla a mirarla a ella. –Volvamos.

Las dos dieron la espalda a los cadáveres y volvieron al pueblo. Esta vez siguieron el camino de tierra en lugar de perderse de nuevo por el bosque y ambas en silencio mientras se daban la mano para sentirse mejor después del susto. Pasearon por las calles hasta llegar a la plaza central. Unos hombres estaban construyendo una estructura de madera bajo las órdenes del reverendo Ayase. Su figura vestida de negro de pies a cabeza era inconfundible. Su rostro curtido le hacía aparentar más edad de la que tenía y estaba marcado por una gran cicatriz que iba desde la frente hasta el labio pasando sobre su ojo derecho. Tenía algunas canas pero pasaban desapercibidas entre su cabello rubio platino. Su mirada azul tenia siempre un aire gélido y en ese momento juzgaba con gesto severo el trabajo de los carpinteros. Aquel hombre siempre les había infundido temor, en especial a Hanayo. Ambas se quedaron unos minutos observando y preguntándose de que nueva forma cruel moriría la próxima bruja.

-Esto está mal…- La voz de Hanayo era un susurro, no quería que nadie aparte de Rin la oyera. –Las brujas ni siquiera existen. Todas las cosas malas que les atribuyen son solo mala suerte, enfermedades, malas cosechas… Todo tiene una explicación lógica pero ellos prefieren hacer esto.- Señaló con un pequeño gesto el centro de la plaza donde se encontraba el patíbulo. –Se culpan unos a otros de sus desgracias y cometen todas estas atrocidades para desquitarse con alguien mientras se escudan en Dios para hacerlo.- Hablaba con tristeza pero también con miedo. –Se les ha ido de las manos y han perdido la razón totalmente.

Rin observaba el rostro de su amiga mientras la escuchaba con atención. Entendía que sintiera miedo. En cualquier momento alguien podía acusarlas de brujería inventándose cualquier cuento y ellas no tendrían muchas oportunidades de defenderse. Asustaba que se necesitase tan poco para condenar a alguien. Por suerte ellas estaban protegidas por el apellido Koizumi, pocos tendrían el valor de levantar un dedo acusador contra ellas. Otras personas en cambio, sobre todo los más pobres, no tenían recursos para su defensa y en muchos casos ni siquiera llegaba a haber un juicio. Pensando que aquella tarde habría sido mejor no salir de casa, Rin apretó con cariño la mano que aun sujetaba.

-¿Volvemos ya?

-Vale.

* * *

Con esta introducción os presento mi nueva historia. He decidido cortar aquí porque de momento solo quería mostrar a los personajes pero también porque en las siguientes escenas la historia comienza y las cosas se van a poner demasiado salvajes. En el próximo capítulo el rating pasara a ser M, aviso de antemano para corazones sensibles.

Mi inspiración para este fanfic es la serie de televisión _Salem_ pero no hace falta que la hayáis visto para nada, ya que ella en si está basada en los juicios de brujas famosos que todos conocemos. Aunque sí os pediría que al menos hicierais una búsqueda rápida en google imágenes para haceros una idea de la estética de la serie, la ropa y el pueblo en general. Así os será mas fácil imaginar todo mientras vayáis leyendo. La frase en ingles que abre el capítulo esta sacada de la canción _Cupid carries a gun_ de Marilyn Manson la cual se usa como intro para la serie de _Salem._

Otra de las razones por las que quería subir esta pequeña parte al principio era porque quería conocer vuestras sospechas. ¿Quién creéis que es la bruja o brujas? Puede que lo sean todas, puede que ninguna… ¿Vosotros que pensáis?

Espero que este prólogo os haya causado buena impresión. No dudéis en dejar vuestra opinión, me animará a seguir con la historia. :D

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Witch among us (I)

:+:+:+:

 _[Sweet dreams]_

:+:+:+:

Nico limpiaba el polvo de la sala de estar como hacía a diario. Pasaba el plumero con cuidado sobre todos los objetos costosos que adornaban la estancia mientras tarareaba una melodía. Cuando apenas llevaba unos minutos allí, Maki entró y se sentó al piano.

-Buenos días, señorita.

Esta se sobresaltó y la miró con sorpresa. No la había visto al entrar ya que estaba en un rincón.

-Buenos días.

-¿Va a tocar el piano? Si le molesto puedo seguir con esto más tarde. Hay otras tareas de las que me puedo ocupar ahora.

-No, tranquila. No hay problema, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

Maki comenzó a tocar y la música inundó la habitación. Era una melodía suave pero con cierto ritmo. La joven seguía la partitura con la mirada pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban en busca de la otra muchacha. Ella seguía a lo suyo aunque parecía que la música la animaba en sus quehaceres. Los descuidos de Maki provocaron que se equivocara en más de una ocasión, en uno de ellos creyó oír una pequeña risa proveniente de la morena y le saltaron los colores. Trató de centrarse para dejar de cometer errores, no le hacía gracia quedar mal delante de la chica. Sin embargo, su atención volaba sin remedio una y otra vez hasta Nico. Al poco dejó de tocar y se dedicó únicamente a observar el trabajo de la sirvienta. Esta se dio cuenta pero siguió actuando como si nada. Después de un rato la muchacha volvió a tararear, le gustaba hacerlo mientras trabajaba. Maki se había dado cuenta de ello desde hacía tiempo ya que la había oído muchas veces. Siempre entonaba las mismas notas pero la pelirroja no sabía de qué canción se trataba. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo reprodujo en el piano la pequeña parte que Nico siempre repetía. La chica paró al instante cuando vio que la sirvienta se le había quedado mirando. En sus ojos había una extraña mezcla de fascinación y miedo que no supo cómo tomarse.

-P-perdón… -Maki volvió a bajar la mirada al teclado pero no supo que tocar. Cerró los puños con nerviosismo sin saber qué hacer con sus manos.

-No… pasa nada –la chica volvió a tomar el cepillo y a frotar el suelo.

A Maki siempre le había intrigado aquella canción. Aunque ella conocía un largo repertorio de canciones, tanto populares como composiciones más cultas, esa no estaba dentro de ellas y siempre le había molestado. Después de ver aquella mirada sintió aún más curiosidad, al parecer era algo importante para Nico y quería saber por qué. No obstante, no se atrevió a preguntar. Temió que la joven se hubiera enfadado con ella. La miró una vez más repasando su pequeña figura. Estaba limpiando el suelo de rodillas y apoyándose en las manos. En ese momento le estaba dando la espalda, su cuerpo se movía de adelante a atrás con rapidez y Maki no pudo evitar mirar más de la cuenta. Comenzó a sentir calor en las mejillas y se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Sintió la urgencia de salir de allí y tras una escueta palabra de despedida dejó a la sirvienta a solas.

:+:+:+:

Las mejillas de Nico se enfriaban con el aire nocturno mientras caminaba bajo la luz de la luna creciente. Recorría las calles en silencio, envuelta en su capa y con la capucha puesta. En su camino se cruzó con mendigos, borrachos y alguna que otra prostituta en busca de posibles clientes, esas eran las únicas personas con las que te podías topar en las calles de Salem a unas horas tan oscuras. La morena no entraba dentro de ninguna de esas categorías pero aun asi caminaba con tranquilidad en la noche sin preocuparse de sus peligros. Finalmente alcanzó el porton de la iglesia y entró con el sigilo que el lugar requería. Cuando su vista se adaptó a la penumbra de la gran estancia vio las hileras de bancos y el altar tenuemente iluminado con velas. El lugar estaba desierto a excepción de una figura sentada en los primeros bancos. La sirvienta se sentó a su lado y se quitó la capucha dejando ver su ceño fruncido.

-Hola -la voz de Nico sonó algo dura, no estaba contenta con la hora tan incomoda a la que habían quedado.

-Nicocchi, buenas noches.- La chica ignoró completamente el gesto malhumorado de la otra y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Nico oyó el peculiar nombre que Nozomi siempre usaba con ella perdió un poco del enfado con el que había llegado. Le alegraba oírlo después de estar semanas sin saber de ella.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Nico trató de enmascarar su preocupación con irritación.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?- Nozomi rodeó con sus brazos a la chica y la apretujó contra si.

-N-nozomi… suelta…- Le estaba chafando la cara contra su pecho y no la dejaba respirar. Cuando logró soltarse se recolocó el pelo y tras un suspiro retomó la conversación.

-No evites la pregunta.

El rostro de Nozomi cambió a una expresión más seria pero no perdió la sonrisa.

-He estado haciendo preparativos.

El cuerpo de Nico se tensó de inmediato ante la nueva información y tragó saliva.

-Ha llegado el momento de poner el plan en marcha.

-Así que por fin vamos a movernos –la morena desvió la mirada hacia el suelo mentalizándose.

-Sí. Los aldeanos están cada vez más convencidos de la presencia de brujas en Salem. Es el momento de colocarnos en un lugar seguro y ver como se matan unos a otros.

Nico sabía perfectamente de que hablaba su amiga y cuál era su papel en toda esa historia. Llevaba tiempo en espera aguardando el momento perfecto. Había pasado más de un año desde que entró a trabajar en casa de los Nishikino como parte de aquel plan. Decidió poner a su amiga al día sobre los cambios que habían sucedido durante su ausencia.

-Ahora tenemos una gran oportunidad. El gobernador está empeñado en encontrar un marido para su hija lo antes posible y creo que ella no está para nada contenta con la noticia. Si usamos eso será mucho más fácil ponerla en su contra. Además si esperamos más tiempo y se casa será mucho más difícil seguir adelante, tendríamos que cambiar el plan y el marido sería un gran estorbo.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Comenzaremos con tu parte esta noche. Espérame dentro de dos horas en la puerta trasera de la casa.

Nico asintió con algo de nervios en el estómago. Nozomi se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la otra chica siguiéndola de cerca. Ambas se dirigieron hacia los límites del pueblo. Cuando el bosque comenzó a ser espeso Nico se detuvo y Nozomi se despidió pero antes de irse colocó su dedo índice sobre el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

-Esa cara de miedo no te pega nada Nicocchi, tienes que sonreír. Todo saldrá perfectamente y será para mejor, ya lo verás.

-¡No tengo miedo!- La más bajita miró con fastidio a la otra y le apartó la mano de su frente. –Es solo que…- Bajó la mirada sin saber cómo continuar la frase.

Nozomi le acarició la cabeza con cariño y se acercó para besarle en la frente, sobre esas arrugas de preocupación que la joven no soportaba ver en la otra. La morena se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia un lado fingiendo molestarse.

-Todo saldrá bien hermanita querida~. –Esas últimas palabras llevaban un tono de lo más empalagoso.

-No me trates como si fueras mucho más mayor que yo, no nos llevamos ni dos meses. Además, no somos hermanas.

Nozomi sonrió ante el rebote de su amiga, contenta tras conseguir la reacción que buscaba. Le colocó la mano en el hombro para darle un pequeño apretón cariñoso y le susurró al oído.

-Por supuesto que somos hermanas.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas y Nico acabó asintiendo lentamente. Lo cierto es que habían crecido juntas teniéndose solo la una a la otra. Todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar las había unido mucho pero a la morena no le gustaba reconocerlo.

-Luego nos vemos. No te quedes dormida o tendré que castigarte.

Nico se llevó las manos al pecho por puro instinto mientras veía como Nozomi atrapaba el aire entre las suyas amenazadoramente.

Sin una palabra más, las dos tomaron caminos opuestos. Nozomi se adentró en la maraña de árboles mientras que Nico desanduvo sus pasos volviendo a las calles del pueblo.

:+:+:+:

Nico estaba en la cocina a oscuras y en silencio. Estaba preparada para ir a la cama por lo que llevaba el pelo suelto. Solo vestía un camisón blanco que le pasaba las rodillas y se cubría los hombros con un chal rosa. El único sonido que podía escucharse era el ligero golpeteo de la punta de su pie contra el suelo de madera pero no era consciente de su pequeño tic nervioso ya que estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. Sentía las extremidades frías y la cena amenazando con volver a pasar por su garganta. Era normal que se sintiera inquieta, llevaban guardando ese plan desde niñas. Nico había pasado toda su vida esperando la llegada del día en el que pondrían en marcha su venganza. Aquel solo sería el primer paso para conseguir su mundo ideal, donde pudieran ser libres de mostrarse tal y como son y donde los únicos que tendrían algo que temer serian aquellos que siempre habían querido hacerles daño. Teniendo eso en cuenta, la agitación de Nico era comprensible pero sin embargo no tenía nada que ver con ese tema. También sabía que todo saldría bien. No era la primera vez que realizaba el hechizo que iban a probar esa noche y no le preocupaban los posibles riesgos. Aun así algo en todo aquello la ponía nerviosa. Al oír un pequeño repiqueteo en la puerta se le encogió en estómago. Tragó saliva y abrió a la persona que esperaba al otro lado. Las dos se saludaron con un pequeño gesto de cabeza y sin mediar palabra caminaron a oscuras por la casa hasta llegar a las habitaciones del servicio. Nico cerró la puerta de su dormitorio con llave y se sentó en la cama. Nozomi empezó a colocar sobre una mesa pequeños frascos y recipientes que llevaba en una bolsa bajo la capa color musgo con la que se cubría mientras miraba de vez en cuando a su amiga. Esta no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada ya que tenía la mirada fija en los tablones que formaban el suelo. La mayor comenzó a mezclar ingredientes sabiendo de sobra lo que hacía pero después de unos minutos contemplando los gestos de nerviosismo de la chica, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Tienes algún problema con esto?- Nozomi la miró desde arriba con recelo e intentando sacar algo en claro de su comportamiento inquieto.

Nico levantó enseguida la vista del suelo fijándola en la de su amiga y poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Trató de mantenerse firme en su respuesta pero los ojos esmeralda de Nozomi no le iban a dar descanso hasta saber la verdad. –S-solo pienso que tal vez deberíamos usar a otra persona. En este pueblo hay gente que se lo merece mil veces más, ella es una chica tranquila y no hace daño a nadie.

Esas palabras sorprendieron totalmente a Nozomi ya que Nico no destacaba precisamente por su empatía.

-Sabes que la posición de Maki es perfecta. Por eso la elegimos, por eso llevas aquí más de un año –la voz de Nozomi se endureció un poco en esa última parte. –Cuando consigas que se una a nosotras nos ayudará a controlar a su padre, es el líder del consejo, teniéndolo a nuestra merced no tendremos nada que temer. Estaremos libres del peligro.

-¡Pero…!- Se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz demasiado y corrigió el tono enseguida. –Ella no tiene la culpa de ser su hija. ¿Si es su padre a quien necesitamos, por qué no lo hechizamos a él sin más?

-¿Nicocchi… en serio me estas preguntando esto _ahora_? Sabes de sobra por qué. De esta forma no solo ganamos un títere sino un titiritero también. Solo somos dos, necesitamos más apoyo, más hermanas para nuestro aquelarre.

-Aun así hay más familias importantes aparte de los Nishikino. Los Koizumi por ejemplo, seguro que podríamos engañar fácilmente a esas dos crías.

-Sin embargo el peso que tiene el gobernador en el consejo es mayor al de cualquier otro por lo que nos es mucho más útil Maki. Esa es la razón por la que elegimos esta casa cuando comenzamos a construir este plan.

Nico sabía que Nozomi llevaba razón pero aun así sentía la necesidad de expresar esos pensamientos que la llevaban molestando desde hacía tiempo. La otra por su parte no salía de su asombro. No podía entender por qué su hermana quería tirar por la borda todo su tiempo y esfuerzo. Antes de contestar nada, Nozomi se tomó unos segundos para repasar las palabras de la chica y entonces todo encajó en su mente. Sus labios que habían quedado entreabiertos por el desconcierto se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa pícara. La morena la miró con miedo, sabiendo que aquel gesto no podía traer nada bueno.

\- Nicocchi, esto no es propio de ti…- Hizo una pausa dramática mientras se hacía la interesante. –¿No será… que te gusta Maki?

-¡¿Qué?!¡No seas ridícula!- De alguna forma esa acusación le había dolido. Las palabras de Nozomi le molestaron tanto que se puso de pie como si le hubieran pinchado y encaró a la chica con la mirada llena de enfado. Cualquiera que la hubiera recibido hubiera sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo aunque su dueña fuera una chiquilla de metro y medio. Sin embargo Nozomi ni pestañeó.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose durante un momento que se hizo eterno hasta que la más bajita cortó el contacto visual y se acercó a la mesa donde seguían los ingredientes necesarios para el hechizo.

-Si vamos a hacer esto hagámoslo ya. No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo.- Sabía exactamente qué necesitaba, cogió un tarro de cristal que contenía un líquido transparente y viscoso dispuesta a poner en marcha el conjuro ella sola pero apenas había levantado el objeto de la mesa unos centímetros cuando la mano de Nozomi rodeó la suya obligándola a dejarlo donde estaba.

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que esto puede llegar a ser muy peligroso si hay sentimientos de por medio.

Nico controló su genio y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo, buscando algo de paciencia para que la discusión no fuera a más. Maldijo internamente haber abierto la boca, en ningún momento había tenido la intención de defender en serio a la pelirroja pero de alguna forma la conversación había acabado tomando esa forma.

-Estoy segura. Tan solo lo decía porque me da pena nada más.- Tenía a Nozomi a su espalda y no podía verle la cara pero sabía que estaba frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

La más alta colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de la otra, sus palabras no la convencían lo más mínimo pero tenían que hacer aquello. Era arriesgado pero si algo comenzaba a ir mal Nozomi estaría ahí para poner fin al conjuro.

-Vamos, túmbate.

Las dos fueron hasta la cama y Nozomi se sentó al lado de Nico.

-Limítate a hacer lo que tienes que hacer. No te dejes distraer por nada o perderás el control.

-Sí, si… Lo sé tan bien como tú.- Nico cerró los ojos mientras el aire de sus pulmones escapaba lentamente.

-Bueno, entonces disfruta del viaje~.

Nozomi desabrochó los primeros botones del camisón de Nico y comenzó a aplicarle el líquido sobre la piel usando sus dedos. Primero sobre la frente y los parpados, luego repasando el perfil de su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios, los que se aseguró de cubrir generosamente. Nico lamió el líquido que quedó a su alcance mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda. La otra siguió bajando, trazando una línea por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho poco pronunciado. Dibujo un par de símbolos sobre su esternón y entonces se levantó para colocarse a los pies de la cama. Levantó las piernas delgadas de la chica hasta hacerle doblar las rodillas y las separó colocándose en medio. Subió la tela del camisón hasta sus caderas mientras volvía a mirarla a la cara para asegurarse de que todo marchaba como debía. Su rostro estaba relajado y no había ninguna señal de que algo fuera mal así que comenzó con el último paso del conjuro. Embadurnó sus dedos en el líquido y los llevó a la parte más sensible Nico. El cuerpo de la chica reaccionó a las acciones de Nozomi durante unos segundos pero de repente se quedó totalmente rígido de una forma antinatural. Cuando la mayor se dio cuenta paró de estimularla y tras una mirada de preocupación se sentó junto a la cama para vigilarla, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro en ningún momento.

:+:+:+:

Maki estaba de pie en medio del salón de su casa. Sentía la cabeza embotada y no recordaba por qué estaba ahí pero la luz del día que entraba por las ventanas y el sonido de los pájaros cantando fuera creaban una atmosfera demasiado tranquila como para preocuparse. Oyó un pequeño ruido a sus pies y miró hacia abajo. Allí, para su sorpresa, se encontraba Nico. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras limpiaba los restos de una taza de té. _"…Es cierto… la taza que he roto."_ Se agachó junto a la joven e intentó ayudarla pero Nico la detuvo sujetándole la mano. De alguna forma Maki sintió el tacto y el calor de la piel de la morena más real que el resto de estímulos que la rodeaban. Tanto que se sintió abrumada, su mente se quedó en blanco y se bloqueó sin saber qué hacer. Nico miró a los ojos violetas de la chica y esta le devolvió una mirada algo confusa. Sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, la morena comenzó a subir su mano por el brazo de la otra mientras erguía su espalda para acercar sus caras. Sus labios se aproximaron poco a poco hasta que hicieron contacto. Los movimientos de Nico eran decididos pero actuaba con lentitud. El beso duró solo unos segundos y luego se separaron. Los labios de Maki ardían, era como si aún estuvieran siendo acariciados por Nico. No quería perder ese calor por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a acortar el espacio entre ellas y tras sujetarle la cabeza y hundir sus dedos en el pelo azabache que caía suelto por sus hombros, la beso con mucha más fuerza de la que había tenido el beso anterior. Nico se sorprendió de la repentina fogosidad de su joven señora pero la acogió con ganas. Sus cuerpos estaban todo lo cerca que podían pero aun así seguían empujándose la una contra la otra en busca de más contacto. Maki acabó obligando a Nico a quedar tumbada en el suelo y luego se colocó sobre ella. Sin dejar de besarla comenzó a remover las ropas humildes de la sirvienta hasta dejar a la vista sus pechos los cuales empezó a recorrer con sus labios. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a acariciar uno de los muslos de la chica con la mano, acercándose poco a poco al lugar donde sabía que Nico la necesitaba más. El calor que Maki sentía en su estómago se hizo más intenso cuando sus dedos tocaron la humedad de la morena. Necesitaba más de Nico, introdujo dentro de ella un dedo lentamente y cuando no pudo avanzar más comenzó a moverlo. El cuerpo de Nico se movía al compás del ritmo que marcaba la pelirroja. Su respiración era superficial y cuando Maki añadió un dedo más comenzaron a salir pequeños gemidos de sus labios. La menor se quedó prendada de la expresión llena de placer que tenía la chica, no podía dejar de mirarla. Nico entreabrió los ojos y los fijó en los de Maki, su mirada rubí suplicaba por más y la otra no pudo ignorarla. Las dos volvieron a juntar sus bocas y esta vez el beso fue profundo y frenético. La pelirroja sentía como Nico movía sus caderas contra su mano cada vez con más fuerza mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos para que no pudiera romper el beso. Tras unos minutos el cuerpo de Nico comenzó a tensarse y Maki sintió como la presión que rodeaba sus dedos se hacía más fuerte.

-…¡Maki…!- Nico gritó contra los labios de la pelirroja y después de unos segundos su cuerpo se acabó relajando.

Maki se quedó mirando como la calma volvía al rostro de la joven. Cuando Nico recuperó el aliento, levantó la cabeza para volver a besarla, atrapando el labio inferior de la chica que seguía sobre ella. Esta cerró los ojos al sentir un dolor punzante cuando los dientes de la otra rasgaron su carne aunque apenas le importó.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo único que la recibió fue la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Su pelo rojizo se pegaba a su cara cubierta de sudor y su respiración era tan acelerada que parecía que acabase de echar una carrera. Se sentó en la cama, sus sabanas estaban revueltas y húmedas al igual que su pijama. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando serenarse. Todo había sido un sueño. Recordaba perfectamente cada momento de él y sentía vértigo al pensar en ello. Su corazón no lograba calmarse y seguía oyendo sus latidos en los oídos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del ligero dolor que sentía en el labio. Usó un dedo para palpar la zona y descubrió que estaba sangrando.

:+:+:+:

Nozomi notó como el cuerpo de Nico volvía a relajarse sobre la cama indicando que la chica volvería en si pronto. Con un suspiro de alivio se acercó y tras unos segundos de espera vio como esta abría los ojos de par en par y tomaba una bocanada de aire. Nico se sentó en la cama tratando de respirar con normalidad mientras Nozomi le frotaba la espalda para ayudarla. La morena podía saborear aun la sangre de Maki en su boca y esto la hizo sonreír.

-¿Todo bien?

-Más que bien.

Nozomi no necesitaba más detalle que la cara satisfecha de su hermana para saber que todo había ido sobre ruedas. Nico podía sentir aun ecos de placer por su cuerpo y se estiró perezosamente para despertar del todo a sus músculos.

-¿Quién iba a decir que la señorita sería tan… intensa?- Nico tuvo problemas para encontrar una palabra que describiese las ansias con las que la joven había recorrido su cuerpo.

-Guárdate los detalles para otro momento. –Nozomi se rio y le tapó la boca usando la mano. La empujó sin mucho cuidado y la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. –Tu cuerpo ha estado bajo mucha presión y necesita descansar. A mí en cambio aun me queda una larga noche por delante, así que me marcho ya. –La joven se puso en pie y sin dejar de sonreír le dedicó una mirada cansada. –Hablamos mañana.- La gran tensión que Nico había sufrido le empezó a pasar factura y cayó dormida incluso antes de que Nozomi tuviera tiempo de salir de la habitación.

Conocía de sobra el camino que debía seguir para llegar a la cocina, tras saquear un poco la despensa salió por la misma puerta por la que había llegado y pronto dejó la casa atrás. Caminó bajo las estrellas hasta llegar a una granja en las afueras del pueblo. Sin embargo, en vez de aventurarse dentro de la propiedad se quedó esperando sentada en un tocón a un lado del camino. Después de un tiempo oyó el ulular de una lechuza y vio cómo esta se posaba en la rama de un árbol próximo pero en un segundo el animal cambio de forma convirtiéndose en una tarántula. Nozomi no se sorprendió lo más mínimo, se acercó levantando la mano para alcanzar la rama y dejó que la araña se subiera en ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me has hecho esperar demasiado.

Aquel era su familiar. Toda persona que hubiera hecho un pacto con el diablo tenía a su disposición una de aquellas criaturas. Tenían forma de animal y ayudaban con algunos conjuros. Por periodos cortos de tiempo podían adoptar la forma del animal que le resultara más útil a su amo pero siempre tenían una forma primaria que les correspondía. En el caso del familiar de Nozomi se trataba de una tarántula. La muchacha se encaminó hacia donde guardaban el ganado mientras el animal iba trepando lentamente por sus ropas hasta colocarse en su hombro. Entró en el cobertizo y allí vio docenas de vacas que estaban durmiendo. Se acercó hasta en vallado hecho con tablones de madera que mantenía encerrados a los animales y dejo en el suelo a la araña.

-Deja alguna con vida. Si los dueños se mueren de hambre no podrán acusar a alguien por esto.

La joven esperó con paciencia a que el pequeño animal realizara su trabajo. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida cuando sintió un pequeño dolor en el antebrazo. Abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de su descuido pero se tranquilizó al ver que no había sido descubierta por nadie aun. Miró su brazo y encontró allí a su familiar. Estaba alimentándose de su sangre, ese era el pequeño precio que tenía que pagar por los servicios de la criatura.

-¿Es que no puedes esperar a llegar a casa? Si alguien nos ve estoy muerta ¿sabes?

La chica apartó con cuidado a la araña de la pequeña herida que le había infligido y se puso de pie para salir de allí. Una vez fuera vio como el cielo comenzaba a clarear, al final había perdido toda una noche de sueño. Soltó un gran bostezo que no se molestó en tapar con la mano.

-Hoy voy a pegarme todo el día en la cama…

:+:+:+:

Eri caminaba al lado de su padre. Era medio día y ambos se dirigían a casa de los Koizumi ya que habían sido invitados a comer allí. La muchacha no dejaba de mirar alrededor distraídamente en busca de cierta joven de ojos verdes que solía estar vendiendo flores por las calles a esas horas y a causa de esto cada poco tiempo tenía que alcanzar a su padre quien con su paso casi militar la dejaba atrás continuamente. Eri se sintió algo decepcionada al llegar a la entrada de la casa ya que no había podido ver a Nozomi pero apartó a un lado esos pensamientos para poner su mejor cara cuando fueron recibidos por los anfitriones.

La conversación en el comedor fluía tranquilamente entre los adultos. Por el contrario las tres jóvenes a la mesa apenas habían pronunciado palabra. Todos los presentes se conocían de sobra pero aun así la atmosfera era formal y estricta. Los Koizumi siempre habían tenido cierta obsesión por que su hija creciese de forma recta y devota. Esto se traducía en horas interminables de oración tanto en la iglesia como en casa y frecuentes visitas y confesiones con el reverendo desde una edad muy temprana. No obstante, nunca habían tenido la misma inquietud en el caso de Rin o incluso en el de ellos mismos, esa injusticia siempre había creado cierta angustia en el corazón de Hanayo pero nunca se había atrevido a cuestionar el juicio de sus padres. Sabía que lo hacían por su bien pero aborrecía que la obligaran a todo aquello. Por suerte, Rin siempre se ofrecía a acompañarla para que no se sintiera sola. Las dos conocían a la hija del reverendo pero nunca habían intentado entablar una amistad con ella por lo que no habían podido ir más allá de una conversación trivial sobre el cambio de estación que se agotó pronto.

-Como ve, habíamos pensado que es hora de que estas dos jovencitas tengan un tutor. Hanayo se pasa el día leyendo historias y Rin está siempre correteando por el campo, necesitan aprender algo de provecho. Al fin y al cabo son unas señoritas y han de saber mantener una conversación si quieren desposarse con un buen marido.

Las dos aludidas se sorprendieron notablemente y se miraron entre ellas buscando alguna respuesta, solo para encontrarse con un desconcierto igual al suyo en la otra. Nadie les había informado de que ese era el motivo de la comida. En cuanto la idea caló, las dos comenzaron a preocuparse. Ver a aquel hombre todos los días sería horrible.

-Aunque me ocuparía encantado de esa tarea, en estos momentos me es imposible. Tengo que viajar frecuentemente por la zona y muchas veces debo atender emergencias.

El aire se hizo más difícil de respirar por un instante, todos sabían que con "emergencias" se refería a la caza de brujas.

-Sin embargo, mi hija podría ser de gran ayuda. Ha hecho un trabajo excelente cuidando y enseñando a su hermana. Es una joven formal y culta en varias materias, sin duda sabrá cubrir todas vuestras expectativas. Seguramente ella es más adecuada que yo para este cometido.

-No exagere, padre.- Eri se había sonrojado por las palabras que le había dedicado.

-Evidentemente Eri es una joven excepcional. Con que las dos se parecieran a ella aunque solo fuera un poco ya estaría conforme.- La señora Koizumi acompañó su frase sin tacto con una risa por lo bajo.

-Gracias… pero estoy segura de que Rin y Hanayo también son buenas chicas.- Eri se sintió algo mal por la comparación, no estaba bien que una madre menospreciara a sus hijos tan gratuitamente. –Será un placer ayudarlas en lo que pueda.- Acabó dirigiendo una mirada amable a las dos chicas y sonriéndoles.

:+:+:+:

Nico estaba en el patio trasero tendiendo la colada. Cada vez que quería colocar una pinza tenía que ponerse de puntillas por lo que siempre acababa más cansada de lo que debería con aquella tarea. En ese momento estaba tendiendo las sabanas de la señorita y se preguntó si quedaría algún rastro del olor de la joven pese a estar recién lavadas. Había tenido el aroma y el sabor de Maki en la mente durante todo el día y estaba deseando poder probarlo de nuevo. Se acercó a la tela para olerla y al hacerlo sintió algo de vergüenza pero se dijo que mientras no la viera nadie no pasaría nada. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante alguien apartó la sabana y un rostro sonriente apareció delante de ella. Nico retrocedió del susto y acabó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Nozomi estaba de pie mirándola mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Idiota, me has asustado.

-Si yo no hecho nada. Seguro que estabas haciendo algo que no debías…

-¡N-no hacía nada! ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? Como te vea alguien me la voy a cargar.

-Tenía pensado ir a escupir al pozo un rato. ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Eres consciente de que yo trabajo aquí, verdad? No puedo irme cuando me da la gana. Además, ¿vas a ir ahora? Habrá gente en la plaza. ¿No es un poco peligroso?

-Tengo que hacerlo de todas formas y ahora estaba aburrida…

-Necesitas un trabajo de verdad.

A veces Nico la envidiaba porque no tenía que trabajar ni soportar a ningún patrón pero al mismo tiempo, también sentía algo de pena por ella ya que la muchacha pasaba mucho tiempo sola en el bosque. Aunque Nico tenía que servir a los Nishikino podía llevar una vida medianamente normal. Su hermana en cambio estaba atada a la oscuridad del bosque y apenas se le permitía interactuar con nadie. –Espera a que se haga de noche. Es muy arriesgado ir ahora, cualquiera que te vea será capaz de entender que no estás tramando nada bueno –hizo una pausa para añadir a sus siguientes palabras una sonrisa llena de malicia. –Además, así podré ir yo también.

-¡Esa es mi Nicocchi! Sera divertido, como cuando éramos pequeñas.

-Sí.- Nico rio al recordar que esa había sido siempre su forma favorita de pasar el rato siendo niñas pero enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño. –Bueno y ahora lárgate o me meterás en serios problemas.

-Vale, vale… Nos vemos esta noche.

Le dedico un guiño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nozomi ya no estaba allí. Nico volvió a sus quehaceres pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

* * *

¡Buenas a todos!

Las cosas se ponen en marcha por fin y de forma muy salvaje tal y como prometí. Espero que tengáis ganas de escenas nsfw nicomaki porque esta historia está repleta de ellas.

NozoNico best brotp.

Al principio de cada capítulo pondré una frase sacada de alguna canción de Marilyn Manson para que de alguna forma la historia comparta algo del espíritu que tiene la serie en la que está inspirada. La frase que abre este capítulo ( _Sweet dreams)_ es el título de una de sus canciones.

A partir de este capítulo la historia pasa a estar clasificada como M, los fics con este rating no salen por defecto en la página y hay que usar la búsqueda avanzada para encontrarlos así que os recomiendo darle al botón de seguir para que os avise cuando haya una nueva actualización y evitaros molestias.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Witch among us (II)

:+:+:+:

 _[One hand on the trigger, the other hand in mine]_

:+:+:+:

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando Nico comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Cuando salió de la casa se sorprendió al ver luz en la ventana de la habitación de Maki y no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería lo que le estaba quitando el sueño. No podía perder tiempo ahí de pie así que siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la plaza donde se encontraba el pozo. Nozomi estaba ya allí esperándola con una cesta a sus pies y apoyándose contra el murillo de piedra. Las dos contuvieron la risa al verse delante del pozo, se sentían un poco ridículas por estar haciendo algo que ellas consideraban tan infantil. Ambas se sentaron sobre el borde y notaron lo mucho que habían crecido desde la última vez que habían estado ahí. Ahora todo parecía más pequeño pero también más arriesgado. Nozomi colocó la cesta al alcance de las dos y comenzaron a sacar cosas. Lombrices, sanguijuelas, ciempiés, tierra sacada del cementerio, azufre, amapolas… un sinfín de ingredientes que junto con su saliva creaban una maldición que contaminaba el agua y hacia enfermar a la gente que la bebía. Dependiendo de la combinación los resultados eran diferentes por lo que siempre era entretenido ver las consecuencias. Las dos se tomaban su tiempo con cada cosa, no tenían ninguna prisa. Cada una llevaba una ramita de regaliz en la boca y la mordían con deleite mientras hablaban tranquilamente intercalando de vez en cuando algún escupitajo al agua.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que te caíste dentro?- Nozomi no podía evitar sentirse nostálgica.

-¿Que me caí? ¡Querrás decir que me tiraste! –La sirvienta reaccionó al instante con fuego en la mirada.

-Caer, tirar… qué más da. –La chica estaba aguantando la risa a duras penas. Le encanaba hacer rabiar a Nico.

-Estoy convencida de que esa es la única razón por la que me he quedado así de enana.

-Oh vamos… no lo hice a propósito.- Ella también pensaba que lo que acababa de decir Nico era cierto y siempre se había sentido algo culpable aunque nunca se lo reconocería a la morena. -Cuando te empujé solo quería asustarte. ¿Cómo iba a saber que no te estabas sujetando bien al borde?

Ahora Nozomi se reía pero cuando ocurrió todo aquello fue la que más miedo pasó de las dos. Nico aun recordaba el pánico con el que la chica la había abrazado cuando consiguió sacarla de las entrañas del pozo. Una persona normal hubiera muerto en unas horas después de un contacto tan directo con esa podredumbre, por suerte ella solo sufrió una semana de vómitos y mal estar en la que Nozomi no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento. Esta última recibió un buen castigo por su imprudencia del cual aun guardaba un perfecto recuerdo. Tras unos minutos de silencio la más alta decidió sacar otro tema de conversación.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal te encuentras después del conjuro de ayer?

-Bien. No pasó nada raro así que no tuve problemas para volver. Lo cierto es que todo fue muy fácil.- Nico puso una sonrisa socarrona. -Ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme, se me lanzó encima al minuto de empezar. Yo creo que me tenía ganas. Que se le va a hacer… es lo que tiene ser tan irresistible.- Pestañeó exageradamente y puso morritos.

Pese al comentario burlón de la chica, un par de arrugas aparecieron en la frente de Nozomi. Eso mas todo lo que había contado Nico antes de hechizar a Maki apuntaba hacia una misma dirección.

-Nicocchi… de verdad, si tenéis algo entre las dos deberías decírmelo. Yo no me voy a enfadar pero si acaba afectando al plan… ya sabes cómo son ellos cuando se molestan. Aun así me preocupa más lo que te pueda pasar durante uno de los conjuros. Puede que ella vea cosas que tu no quieras mostrar y viceversa o puede ser mucho peor que eso. Si vuestras mentes están confusas podrías no encontrar el camino de vuelta y lo único que quedaría de ti sería un cascaron vacío.

-Gracias por el repaso innecesario.- Nico escupió con enfado. -He viajado muchas más veces que tú, conozco de sobra los riesgos. Pero puedes estar tranquila, no sé por qué se te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza pero no es cierta.

-Yo solo comento lo obvio.

-¿Qué se supone que es obvio?

-Que te preocupas por ella y tú nunca te preocupas por nadie, disculpa si eso me hace sospechar. Además, si lo que dices es cierto, puede que a ella le gustes.- Nozomi vio como Nico estaba a punto de contestarle con malos humos pero la cortó antes. -Mira, no quiero discutir ¿vale? Ya no somos niñas y puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no estropee el plan. Solo me preocupo por ti, yo no diré nada a nadie así que puedes confiar en mí. No quiero que te pase nada malo, solo es eso.

-Aun así sigue sin haber pasado nada.- Nico bajó la cabeza avergonzada por la sinceridad de Nozomi y habló a un volumen muy bajo. –Pero a veces no se… es raro, nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie. A veces pienso demasiado en ella, siempre es tan silenciosa y tiene esa expresión… como si estuviera triste. Siempre me pregunto en que está pensando. Hoy no he podido sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó anoche y…- Nico miró a su hermana dudando de seguir adelante con el tema. -…y no puedo dejar de pensar en que quiero volver a hacerlo.

Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de preocupación.

-Nicocchi, se suponía que el plan era tentarla hasta que se obsesionara contigo y no fuese capaz de negarse a nada. No al revés.- La chica hizo una pausa durante la que se mantuvo pensativa mientras Nico seguía con la cabeza gacha. –Mientras todo continúe tal y como estaba previsto no me importa, no podemos hacer nada contra esos sentimientos. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Ya sabes lo que te dirían ellos si lo descubriesen.

-El amor es debilidad.- Nico se adelantó a las palabras de Nozomi con una voz seria y carente de emoción.

:+:+:+:

Maki no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Había estado inquieta todo el día, sus pensamientos no le daban descanso y aunque estaba exhausta el sueño no llegaba. Había intentado leer un libro pero no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente y después de leer el mismo párrafo cinco veces había desistido en su empeño. Una de las velas llevaba tanto tiempo encendida que estaba a punto de consumirse y la joven se quedó mirándola durante minutos esperando a que se apagara en cualquier momento. Cuando pasó se levantó de la cama y sujetando el candelabro se sentó en su tocador. Abrió uno de los cajones en busca de otra vela y en un momento el objeto volvía a alumbrar con toda su capacidad. Contempló su rostro cansado en el espejo y no pudo evitar volver a zambullirse en la tormenta de pensamientos que la había estado acosando todo el día. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver la mirada suplicante de Nico llena de lujuria y sentía que el estómago le daba un vuelco. No entendía por qué había soñado con eso. Aquello era incorrecto a tantos niveles que casi podía sentir dolor físico cuando pensaba que guardaba ese deseo en su interior. No quería volver a la cama, tenía miedo de caer dormida y volver a soñar con esa locura. Salió de su dormitorio y bajó hasta la sala de estar, se sentó en su piano y pasó los dedos por las teclas con cuidado de no pulsarlas. Deseaba poder tocar para aclarar su mente pero no podía a esas horas o despertaría a toda la casa. No sabía qué hacer. Había estado evitando a la sirvienta todo el día, estuvo a punto de cruzarse con ella un par de veces pero había salido huyendo como una cobarde antes de que la muchacha notara su presencia. No podía mirarla a la cara después de haberle hecho todas esas cosas, aunque no hubiera sido real. _–Si supiera las perversiones en las que pienso al mirarla saldría corriendo_ –Maki pensó con angustia. Ella misma estaba asustada de esas ideas, si alguien se enteraba era posible que incluso la azotaran públicamente, siendo seguramente su padre el encargado de ejecutar el castigo. No era extraño que el gobernador impartiera "justicia" entre el pueblo llano. Salem estaba bajo el gobierno de los puritanos y sus leyes opresivas eran extraídas de sus creencias religiosas extremistas. La humillación pública y la tortura eran los pilares fundamentales para la expiación del alma. No podía dejar que esos pensamientos fueran a mas o serian su ruina, ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones con su futuro compromiso, no necesitaba añadir más desesperación a su vida. Con un suspiro bajó la tapa del piano para cubrir el teclado y apoyó los brazos para recostarse sobre ellos. Poco a poco su mente se fue nublando hasta quedar dormida.

Notó que alguien la movía con suavidad y se despertó lentamente, sin darse cuenta de donde estaba ni quien la estaba molestando.

-Señorita… Señorita despierte. No puede quedarse dormida aquí.

Maki abrió los ojos con molestia, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y tenía frio. Apenas había luz y le costó reconocer a la persona que tenía delante pero cuando vio unos ojos color rubí se despertó del todo. Retrocedió instintivamente y miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Nico. _-¿Estoy soñando otra vez? No puede ser…_ -La pelirroja estaba entrando silenciosamente en pánico y miró a su alrededor con susto intentando ubicarse. Reconoció su sala de estar y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormida allí.

-¿Qué hace a estas horas aquí? –Nico preguntó con un interés real.

-Yo… eh…bueno… -Maki bajó la mirada siendo incapaz de mantenerla fija en la morena.

La sirvienta decidió sacarla del apuro dejando correr la pregunta.

-Es mejor que vaya cuanto antes a su habitación. Es muy tarde, apenas quedan unas horas para que amanezca.

Por suerte la joven estaba demasiado nerviosa como para notar las ropas de Nico que evidenciaban que acababa de llegar de la calle.

-Si no necesita nada me retiro.

-S-si claro.

-Que tenga buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

:+:+:+:

-Este será el último problema por hoy. Como es el primer día vamos a tomárnoslo con calma.

Las dos alumnas asintieron y comenzaron a resolver el ejercicio en silencio mientras Eri paseaba la vista por la decoración de la habitación tan diferente a la de su casa. Una vez que las dos terminaron, la rubia comprobó que todo estaba correcto. Ambas habían acertado en sus respuestas.

-Nos sobra algo de tiempo, ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco de nosotras para conocernos mejor? Al fin y al cabo a partir de ahora vamos a vernos muy a menudo, las clases serán más entretenidas si nos llevamos bien.

Las dos chicas sonrieron aceptando la propuesta y Eri se quedó un poco más tranquila. Por un momento había pensado que tal vez no quisieran. Era evidente que su padre las intimidaba y aquello siempre había creado una gran barrera entre las tres.

-¿Qué es lo que os gusta hacer en vuestro tiempo libre?

-Um…

-A Kayochin le encanta leer.- Rin vio que a su amiga le costaba hablar por lo que decidió darle un empujón. -Siempre tiene la nariz metida en un libro, a veces se emociona demasiado con sus historias –la pelirroja soltó una risa ligera al pensar en el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Rin… no exageres, haces que parezca rara -Hanayo habló con una voz suave que fue perdiendo volumen así como acababa la frase.

-¡Pero a Rin le gusta cuando te emocionas! Es genial que algo te haga tan feliz. Además cada vez que me cuentas acerca de uno de tus libros los ojos te brillan y sonríes mucho, es adorable nya.

Eri sintió un pinchazo de envidia en el pecho, le encantaría tener a alguien con quien ser tan cercana. Era cierto que tenía a su hermana, pero no siempre podía contarle sus inquietudes a Arisa. Aun con todo, Rin y Hanayo eran encantadoras y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la interacción de ambas.

-¿Y tú, Rin?

-Mmm… -la pelirroja se quedó pensativa por unos segundos-. No se…

-A Rin le encanta el bosque –Hanayo se decidió a hablar por fin-. Le gusta la naturaleza y los animales.

-¿El bosque? Pero es muy peligroso. Hay lobos y osos. Incluso os podríais encontrar con algún salvaje…

La cara de Rin se ilumino ante la mención y comenzó a hablar con más entusiasmo.

-¡Una vez vimos a uno, nya!

-¡¿Qué?! –Eri alzó la voz mostrando su preocupación, nunca había visto a uno en persona pero todos decían que eran gente temible-. ¿Qué pasó, os hizo daño?

-No… todo lo contrario. Aun éramos muy pequeñas. Mis padres nos tenían prohibido ir al bosque pero aun así íbamos allí muchas veces y Rin siempre acababa adentrándose demasiado. Aquel día estábamos trepando un árbol pero una vez arriba yo no me atreví a bajar y… entonces apareció. Seguramente oyó mi llanto y se nos acercó.

-¡Al principio me dio mucho miedo pero no salí corriendo, nya! Era un tipo enorme y llevaba toda la cara pintada de negro y blanco. Solo llevaba pelo a un lado de la cabeza y cargaba con un montón de cuchillos. Pensé que nos iba a hacer algo malo pero simplemente bajó a Kayochin al suelo y se fue sin decir nada.

-Vaya… -Eri quedó sorprendida con la historia, con tan solo imaginarse en una situación así le entraba pavor-. ¿Y habéis visto… alguna bruja? –Bajó la voz de repente, como si temiera que la oyeran hablando del tema-. Dicen que algunas viven allí y que es donde se reúnen para hacer sus maldades.

Las dos chicas se quedaron pensativas, Rin comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente en un intento de aliviar su malestar pero enseguida se sintió mejor.

-No, no nos hemos cruzado nunca con una –Hanayo contestó con el mismo tono discreto con el que le habían preguntado.

-Aun con todo el bosque es divertido. Rin puede hacer lo que quiera ahí y hay un montón de animales muy bonitos, nya.

Era evidente que Eri no estaba de acuerdo con la postura de la pelirroja.

-Un día podemos dar un paseo y tal vez cambie de opinión, señorita Ayase.

-Por favor, llamadme Eri –la rubia les sonrió alentadoramente.

-Está bien, Eri. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo? Bueno… No he vivido aquí siempre, pasé mi infancia en Rusia, así que…

-¡¿Rusia?! –Las dos alumnas hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras abrían los ojos como platos.

-Así es. Mi padre estuvo cazando brujas por toda Europa desde su juventud y allí conoció a mi madre, ella vivía en Inglaterra por aquel entonces pero era de Rusia. Tristemente, murió al dar a luz a Arisa y mi padre nos llevó a casa de mis abuelos maternos porque él tenía que viajar constantemente y no podía hacerse cargo de dos niñas pequeñas mientras cumplía con sus obligaciones. Por lo que las dos vivimos allí hasta que tuvimos la suficiente edad como para poder acompañarle en sus viajes. Al poco tiempo de reunirnos con él cruzamos el océano y llegamos a América –hizo una pausa para darles tiempo a las dos jóvenes a asimilar toda la información. –Mi abuela fue bailarina de ballet en su juventud y me enseñó a bailar a mí también. Me encantaba, es lo que más me gustaba en el mundo pero mi padre opina que no es digno de una señorita. Dice que todo en el ballet es deshonroso, desde los movimientos hasta la estética de los bailarines. No me permite bailar así que no lo he hecho desde hace años –los ojos de Eri estaban llenos de tristeza.

-¿Ballet? –Rin ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. –Nunca lo había oído, nya...

-¡Yo he leído sobre ello! Es ese baile en el que los bailarines giran y giran sobre sí mismos y parece que pueden volar cuando saltan por el aire. Desde que supe de ello siempre me he preguntado cómo sería verlo en realidad –las mejillas de Hanayo se sonrojaron mientras miraba a Eri con admiración profunda. -¿P-podrías bailar alguna vez para nosotras?

-¿Eeeh? ¡Eso suena increíble! ¿Eri, de verdad sabes hacer esas cosas? ¡Rin también quiere aprender a volar! ¡Enséñame, nya!

-C-chicas… no es para tanto… además mi padre se pondría furioso con solo saber que os he contado esto. No quiere que nadie lo sepa. Estoy aquí para enseñaros muchas cosas pero esa es precisamente la única que no debo mostraros. Lo siento.

Rin y Hanayo se quedaron algo alicaídas tras la negativa y Eri se vio obligada a intentar algo para devolverles el buen humor.

-Como compensación supongo que algún día podríamos hacer alguna excursión por el bosque… -Al instante las dos volvían a tener una emoción brillante en la mirada. –Pero sin alejarnos mucho. No perderemos de vista el pueblo. ¿De acuerdo?

Las dos asintieron fervientemente, encantadas de que su nueva amiga quisiera unirse a sus aventuras.

:+:+:+:

Eri caminaba con una sonrisa hacia su casa. La mañana se le había pasado volando gracias a la compañía de sus nuevas amigas. Cuando su padre le pidió que se ocupara de impartir clases a las dos chicas dudó de que fuera buena idea ya que no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero ahora se alegraba de haber aceptado, Rin y Hanayo eran muy agradables y aprendían fácilmente todo lo que les explicaba. Estaba pensando en que materia abordar mañana cuando distinguió una figura familiar más adelante. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sin darse cuenta aceleró el paso hasta acercase a Nozomi. La chica no se había percatado de su presencia por lo que al llegar a su lado le tocó el hombro. Cuando Nozomi la vio se le formó una bonita sonrisa en la cara y Eri se sonrojó.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Nozomi.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, vengo de casa de los Koizumi. Hoy he comenzado a dar clases a Rin y Hanayo.

-Vaya… -Nozomi la miró con sorpresa. –Entonces debes de saber muchas cosas. Qué envidia.

-Bueno… no creo que sea para tanto –la joven estaba empezando a sentirse avergonzada así que decidió cambiar de tema. –Ayer no te vi. ¿No saliste a vender flores?

-¿Mm? ¿Me estuviste buscando? –La más baja levantó una ceja.

-Um… no pero… Normalmente sueles estar por aquí a estas horas. Me llamó la atención no encontrarte, nada más.

-Oh, ya veo… -Nozomi sintió calor en sus mejillas, era agradable saber que la rubia la tenía en mente de vez en cuando. –Había pasado una mala noche porque apenas pude dormir y al día siguiente me desperté muy tarde.

-Entiendo.

Las dos caminaron durante minutos mientras hablaban de sus cosas, aunque mayormente fue Eri la que contó su nueva experiencia como profesora. Nozomi acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta de su casa y allí se despidieron. Esta sacó una flor de su cesta y se la ofreció a la rubia. Se trataba del mismo tipo de flor que la otra vez. -¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro –Eri aceptó el regalo con una sonrisa tímida. –Adiós.

-Adiós.

:+:+:+:

-Cíñete a la atracción sexual ¿entiendes? Si empiezas a pensar en otras cosas todo se descontrolará y pasaran cosas extrañas y peligrosas.

-Si… -Nico repitió por enésima vez aquella respuesta. Estaba harta de que Nozomi se preocupara más de la cuenta.

Ambas estaban en sus posiciones y acababan de iniciar el ritual para enviar a Nico de nuevo al interior de los sueños de Maki. Las dos se quedaron en silencio para que la morena pudiera relajarse. Perdió la noción de todo lo que la rodeaba, excepto por las sensaciones que le proporcionaba su cuerpo. No le costó esfuerzo hacer que su mente pensase solo en Maki, en sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, su olor… Poco a poco fue sintiéndose rodeada por todo ello. Maki era lo único que podía sentir. Abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en su cama, reconoció la estancia como el dormitorio de la pelirroja. Se podía ver el cielo estrellado por la ventana y la sala estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Aun así podía distinguir un bulto bajo las sabanas y sonrió. Se acercó a la cómoda donde había un candelabro y tras prender una cerilla, encendió las velas. Estas proporcionaron una luz cálida que sirvió para confirmar que, en efecto, Maki se encontraba en su cama. Esta pareció darse cuenta del cambio de iluminación y se movió pero no se levantó. Nico se acercó a la cama lentamente y se metió bajo las sábanas junto a la pelirroja. Solo podía ver su espalda y no estaba segura de sí estaba dormida o no. Volvía a poder disfrutar de aquel aroma delicioso y se le hizo la boca agua. Comenzó a besar la piel que tenía delante sin ninguna prisa hasta que Maki comenzó a estremecerse. Cuando esta entendió por fin lo que estaba pasando se giró asustada y miró a los ojos de Nico, reconociéndola al instante. Se sentó en la cama sin saber que decir al principio.

-¿Q-Qué…? –La pelirroja estaba muy confusa. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Intentó cubrirse con la sábana ya que solo vestía un camisón de tela fina pero al hacerlo dejo al descubierto a Nico y pudo ver que la joven estaba totalmente desnuda. No pudo evitar mirarla fijamente durante un instante pero se obligó a desviar la vista.

-¿No puedo estar aquí? –Nico usó un tono inocente para hablar mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre el colchón. Colocó las manos sobre las mejillas de Maki y la besó suavemente. Maki intentó retroceder pero la morena aprovechó su posición más elevada para obligarla a quedarse donde estaba. –Tú quieres que esté aquí ¿verdad?

-… -El rostro de la más joven se crispó con frustración, no debía permitir aquello pero aun así la boca de Nico sabia increíblemente bien. -…n-no…- intentó hablar pero los labios de la chica le robaban las palabras.

Nico se separó un poco y aprovechó para acariciarle la mejilla y apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Está mal decir mentiras… -La morena se sentó sobre el regazo de la otra y volvió a acercar sus bocas.

-…esto es lo que está mal… -por alguna razón la chica estaba conservando algo de control pero sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría perdiéndolo.

Nico miró a los ojos de Maki con una sonrisa totalmente perversa. Agarró unos cuantos mechones rojizos de la nuca de la muchacha y tiró para exponer su cuello. Comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo como si se tratara de una lenta tortura, usando besos y mordiscos por igual. Se le acerco a la oreja y después de lamerla le susurró.

-Solo estoy aquí para devolverte el favor del otro día. ¿Está mal pagar una deuda? –Besó una vez más la boca de Maki y comenzó a desabrochar los botones del camisón. Cuando la chica estuvo al descubierto Nico se quedó por un instante perdida en su perfección. Con dedos atrevidos fue explorando la suavidad de su piel y pronto su lengua y sus labios se unieron también. Se tomó su tiempo con los pechos de la pelirroja y esta no pudo reprimir sus jadeos de sorpresa cada vez que Nico hacia algo que le proporcionaba placer. Finalmente Maki acabó rindiéndose a su deseo y colocó las manos en la espalda de la morena en un intento de juntar más sus cuerpos. Nico en seguida notó el cambio en la muchacha y volvió a mirarla, esta vez Maki tenía la cara ruborizada y la excitación le hacía respirar torpemente.

-Tú me hiciste sentir muy bien… -la mayor retrocedió y se colocó entre las piernas de la otra. Fue besando el interior del muslo de la chica mientras subía poco a poco. –Esta vez te toca a ti.

Finalmente sus labios entraron en contacto con la parte intima de Maki provocando que esta se estremeciera al instante y se le escapara un gran gemido. Nunca había sentido nada tan intenso. La joven se tapó la boca con la mano, sorprendida de los sonidos que producía.

-Quiero oírte, déjalo salir.

-…p-pero…

-Tranquila, aquí solo puedo oírte yo.

Maki no entendía a qué se refería, si gritaba así de fuerte todos en la casa sabrían lo que estaba haciendo. Aun con todo fue incapaz de contenerse. Se sentía en una nube, el placer iba aumentando cada vez más y creía que su cuerpo no iba a poder soportarlo. Sin embargo, todo paró de repente. Nico dejó lo que estaba haciendo, levantó ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara de nuevo y vio la confusión de Maki.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Tú no quieres así que… -evidentemente Nico estaba jugando con la pobre joven. En ningún momento planeaba dejarla ir, solo quería que reconociera la vergonzosa verdad.

Maki se mordió el labio con angustia y giró la cabeza para no ver a Nico. La mayor hizo mención de salir de la cama pero apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse.

-Espera… N-no te vayas. –Una única lágrima comenzó a rodar por la cara de la pelirroja. Era muy difícil aceptar en voz alta que se sentía así.

Nico besó la lágrima con calma y levantó la barbilla de la chica para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Haré lo que me pidas, al fin y al cabo sigo estando a tu servicio –la sonrisa pervertida con la que pronuncio esas palabras removió algo en el interior de Maki. Los labios de Nico volvieron a acariciar su oreja. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo y lo tendrás.

-A ti…-superando la vergüenza logró fijar su mirada en la de Nico, el violeta de sus ojos vidriosos se le quedo a la mayor grabado a fuego mientras expresaba esa dulce rendición. –Te quiero a ti.

Nico no esperaba que usase esas palabras y un calor intenso se desató en su pecho al oírlas.

-Perfecto… -Volvió a besarla y esta vez con mucha más pasión.

Maki probó su propio sabor en la boca de Nico y se sonrojó aún más. Se dejó llevar totalmente por el deseo y enseguida su legua plantó pelea a la de la otra chica, ambas queriendo dominar. Sin embargo, era Nico quien llevaba el mando y no iba a renunciar a él. Sin dejar de besarla llevo sus dedos al interior de Maki, tal vez de forma demasiado brusca pero a la chica no pareció importarle mucho. El calor entre las dos era insoportable pero ninguna se daba cuenta en mitad del frenesí. Los jadeos de Maki resonaban en los oídos de Nico y le hacían buscar más de ellos. Las uñas de la pelirroja se clavaron profundamente en la espalda de la otra y esta soltó un ligero siseo ante el dolor. El pecho de Nico ardía pero aun así siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, podía sentir que Maki estaba cerca del final y no pararía por nada del mundo hasta que la muchacha gritara su nombre en pleno éxtasis. De repente las cortinas de la habitación se incendiaron espontáneamente y el fuego iluminó por completo la estancia. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se percató de ello. Estaban tan perdidas la una en la otra que eran incapaces de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Con los minutos ambas estaban rodeadas por las llamas, las paredes, el techo, los muebles, todo estaba ardiendo. Lo único que aún se salvaba era la cama en la que estaban pero pronto seria engullida por el fuego también. Maki acabó rompiendo el beso en busca de aire y Nico siguió besando su cuello.

-Maki… -el sabor salado de la piel de la pelirroja era delicioso, nunca tendría suficiente.

De repente Nico sintió un gran golpe en el pecho, como si alguien invisible le hubiera pegado un puñetazo. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y sintió que algo tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Al instante salió volando a gran velocidad y aunque Maki quiso retenerla junto a ella la morena se escapó de entre sus brazos. La chica tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para agarrarla de la mano pero el resultado fue el mismo. El instante en el que las puntas de sus dedos dejaron de tocarse fue en el que se vieron por última vez.

Una gran ola de frío la invadió por sorpresa de pies a cabeza y la obligó a despertarse de golpe de su trance. Agua. Una gran cantidad había caído sobre ella. Parte se le había metido por la nariz y comenzó a toser para no ahogarse. No entendía que pasaba, su cuerpo temblaba sin control. De repente alguien la agarró de los hombros y la zarandeó. Nico no conseguía enfocar la vista para ver de quien se trataba, sentía que su cabeza se había fundido por dentro y no era capaz de articular palabra.

-¡NICO!

-¿…N-No…zo…? –Su garganta ardía y fue incapaz de acabar la palabra.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

La morena consiguió mirar a su hermana con éxito y vio pánico en sus ojos. Aun así no entendía que era lo que la preocupaba.

-¿…q-qué…?

Nozomi abofeteó a Nico tan fuerte que le giró la cara.

-¡¿Ella está bien?!- La mayor no tenía tiempo para lidiar con la desorientación de su hermana. –¡Maki! ¡¿Está bien Maki?!

Los engranajes comenzaron a girar por fin en la cabeza de Nico y cuando recordó lo que había pasado abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. La última vez que había visto a la muchacha estaba rodeada por un círculo de fuego.

-N-no lo sé… -Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca y comenzó a llorar.

Sin perder más tiempo, Nozomi salió corriendo de la habitación.

Maki había acabado cayéndose de la cama por culpa de las convulsiones que sufría. Se arrastraba por el suelo intentando alejarse inútilmente de ese calor mortal que invadía todo su ser. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y pestañeaba sin parar. Las llamas solo estaban en su mente pero aun así su camisón comenzaba a transformarse en cenizas y pronto le pasaría lo mismo a su piel. Por suerte para ella, Nozomi apareció en ese instante con un cubo de agua que vació enteramente sobre la muchacha. Esta no volvió en si pero al menos dejó de retorcerse. Acto seguido la bruja se mordió el pulgar hasta sangrar, se agachó junto a la chica y le pasó el dedo sobre los parpados manchándolos de sangre. Para acabar le besó la frente y vio con alivio como Maki se calmaba. Salió del trance y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Se encogió en un ovillo tembloroso mientras sollozaba y gimoteaba pero a los segundos quedó inconsciente. Nozomi respiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos, agradeciendo haber llegado a tiempo.

Oyó un ruido y vio a Nico apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La joven se acercó con pasos temblorosos y se dejó caer junto a Maki. Le acarició el pelo mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Lo siento… -La voz de Nico sonaba totalmente rota. Levantó la vista hasta encarar a Nozomi y esta pudo ver verdadero arrepentimiento. –Lo siento.

-Mañana te espero en casa. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente –sabia que era un error ponerse a discutir ahora, ambas estaban demasiado alteradas.

Nozomi llevó a Maki hasta la cama con algo de esfuerzo y tras un último vistazo a su hermana se fue. Nico se quedó a solas con la joven inconsciente y se acercó hasta ella. Deseaba tumbarse a su lado y quedarse abrazándola hasta que saliera el sol pero no podía. Se suponía que nada de eso había sido real, si la encontraba allí a la mañana siguiente sería imposible convencerla de que no había pasado nada. La miró con detenimiento en busca de quemaduras. Su piel estaba intacta a excepción de un par de cardenales en su cuello causados por la boca de Nico y que con toda seguridad desaparecerían antes de que la chica despertara. Admiró por última vez el rostro ahora tranquilo de Maki y la besó con infinito cuidado en los labios. Después salió de allí lentamente mientras soportaba el intenso dolor que torturaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo a cada paso. Le costó largos minutos llegar hasta su dormitorio y una vez allí colapsó sobre la cama.

* * *

Intro: Verso de _Cupid carries a gun_ de Marilyn Manson

Nuevo capítulo en el que las cosas están que arden (ajajajajjaj chistaco). Recuerdo que este capítulo lo escribí en pleno verano, en un día en el que en mi ciudad llegamos a superar los 45ºC y creo que aquel calor me inspiro mucho para todo esto XDDDD Ahora hace un frío que pela, hay que ver como pasa el tiempo. También hemos conocido un poco más de Eri, Rin y Hanayo aunque RinPana tardarán un poquito en ser relevantes, todos aquellos que estén deseando ver mas de ellas tendrán que esperar un poco bastante. También algunos me habéis comentado en reviews y por tumblr acerca de Nozomi y Eri, preguntándome si irían por el mismo camino que Nico y Maki... no quiero hacer spoilers peeeeero id preparando vuestros bodies para el impacto porque no, no va a ser nada bonito lo que les espera a esas dos. Bueno en general no va a ser nada bonito lo que le espera a nadie. Bienvenidos a Salem.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, parece que el fic ha tenido buena acogida. Espero poder escribir una buena historia que cumpla con vuestras expectativas.


	4. Witch among us (III)

:+:+:+:

[The weak ones are there to justify the strong]

:+:+:+:

Nico se despertó muy entrada la mañana. Sentía su cuerpo tan pesado como una losa y todos sus músculos ardían cada vez que intentaba moverlos. Seguramente iban a reprenderla por no levantarse a su hora y no realizar sus tareas, tal vez con suerte pensaran que estaba enferma y su castigo no sería muy severo. Comenzó a vestirse ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Allí una mujer regordeta y con el pelo recogido en un moño preparaba la comida. Parecía de buen humor hasta que la vio aparecer, entonces su cara se puso seria.

-¡¿Niña, que narices has estado haciendo?! Mira qué hora es y las habitaciones aún están sin limpiar. Encima la señorita esta indispuesta y alguien tiene que estar pendiente de lo que necesite –la mujer reparó enseguida en la cara de malestar que tenía Nico y dejó de gritarle. Se le acercó y le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano. –Tienes fiebre. –La cocinera suspiró con fastidio y tras pensar por unos segundos volvió a hablar. –Por suerte el amo ha salido a primera hora, ha debido de pasar algo en el pueblo. Así que aún hay tiempo hasta que vuelva. Yo me encargo pero me deberás una.

Nico sabía que no estaba enferma. Esa fiebre eran los ecos de las llamas que estuvieron a punto de devorarlas la noche anterior.

-No, tranquila. Solo necesito comer algo y… me pondré con ello –su voz seguía sonando desgastada.

-No puedes trabajar en esas condiciones. Harás todo mal y encima empeorarás.

La mujer apreciaba el intentó de Nico por cumplir con sus obligaciones. Cuando la vio por primera vez el día que llego a aquella casa, pensó que solo le daría problemas. Creyó que sería una chiquilla enclenque que no podría ni levantar una cesta de ropa pero lo cierto es que Nico siempre trabajaba duro y apenas había que llamarle la atención nunca.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de trabajar llévale esto a la señorita. No ha comido nada en toda la mañana.

Nico asintió, tras engullir una manzana tomó la bandeja que le había servido la cocinera y se dirigió a las escaleras. Por el camino se fijó en el contenido, había un vaso de leche y unas tostadas acompañadas de compota de tomate. Podía ver el esfuerzo de la cocinera por preparar algo que la señorita adoraba y así conseguir que comiera aunque fuera un poco. Llegó a la puerta y llamó para avisar de su presencia, no recibió respuesta pero entró igualmente. La habitación estaba a oscuras prácticamente, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y corrió un poco las cortinas para que hubiera algo de luz.

Maki se encogió sobre sí misma y abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cabeza dolía como si la hubiesen partido por la mitad. A pesar de su malestar podía recordar que había tenido un sueño aquella noche, había sido tan intenso que era imposible olvidarse de ello. En realidad hacía horas que había despertado y desde entonces había estado dando vueltas a los recuerdos que tenia de él. Otra vez había vuelto a soñar con Nico. Había comenzado como el anterior pero todo se había vuelto más confuso, recordaba cada palabra y cada gesto, cómo había reconocido lo que nunca se atrevería a reconocer en la realidad y como la joven la había aceptado y correspondido. Sin embargo, ese sueño delicioso se convirtió de repente en una pesadilla aterradora. Recordaba como Nico había sido arrancada de sus brazos y como el fuego la acorralaba. Aun podía sentir las llamas lamiendo su piel.

-Ya sé que no se encuentra bien pero debería comer algo.

Maki reconoció al instante esa voz, era la misma que había susurrado en su oído todas aquellas palabras tentadoras. Por un momento temió seguir dentro de un sueño pero en cuanto miró a la chica se dio cuenta de que aquello era real. Sabía que era estúpido preocuparse por una fantasía pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando vio que Nico estaba perfectamente.

La morena por su parte no sabía cómo mirar a Maki. Había estado a punto de matarla por haberse dejado llevar. Si Nozomi no hubiera estado para ayudarlas, ambas hubieran muerto. Quería salir corriendo pero al mismo tiempo lo único que deseaba era volver a besarla. Sin embargo no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, debía seguir ahí de pie, fingiendo que no había pasado nada entre ellas. Quería saber cómo se sentía, necesitaba preguntarle sobre sus dolores, tal vez hubiera sufrido más daño del que aparentaba y necesitaba un remedio urgente pero eso estaría totalmente fuera de lugar así que simplemente guardó silencio.

Maki recordó que su padre había organizado un encuentro con otro de sus pretendientes esa tarde y soltó un quejido por lo bajo.

-Dile a mi padre que no estoy en condiciones de recibir a la visita de esta tarde. Aun hay tiempo para que lo avise y así no tenga que presentarse aquí para nada.

-El señor Nishikino ha salido temprano a atender asuntos en el pueblo. Puede que ni siquiera vuelva para comer.

Maki se pasó la mano por la cara mientras maldecía mentalmente.

-Está bien. P-puedes marcharte –la pelirroja se sintió mal al despachar a la muchacha. En el fondo su presencia le reconfortaba.

-Si necesita cualquier cosa llámeme, estaré aquí al instante.

Nico se encaminó a la puerta pero antes de salir captó un sonido inconfundible procedente de la calle. Las dos jóvenes miraron hacia la ventana instintivamente aunque ya sabían lo que iban a encontrar. La campana de la casa de reuniones repicaba. Avisando a todos los aldeanos de que en breve se celebraría una junta en la que se trataría algún tema de importancia. Una reunión improvisada solo podía significar problemas. La gente iba agrupándose en la calle y algunos comenzaban a gritarse.

:+:+:+:

La casa de reuniones era un edificio donde el pueblo se congregaba cada vez que debía discutirse algún asunto o para recibir cualquier tipo de información. También servía como iglesia por lo que el lugar era uno de los edificios más visitados. Era grande, con espacio suficiente para albergar a casi todo el pueblo y estaba construido enteramente en madera y piedra. Estaba lleno de numerosos bancos y ventanas por las que entraba la luz. Últimamente el único uso que se le estaba dando aparte de la oración eran los juicios de brujas. Todos se reunían ahí y observaban como el gobernador junto con el reverendo Ayase acosaban a algún pobre desgraciado a preguntas hasta que conseguían confundirle. Era casi imposible salir libre de un juicio.

Nico entró en el edificio cuando ya estaba prácticamente lleno. El bullicio hacia que la cabeza volviera a dolerle aunque se hubiera tomado uno de sus remedios para contrarrestar la migraña. En los primeros bancos había dos grupos de personas gritándose y algunos sujetaban a otros para evitar que se enzarzaran en una pelea. Todo el mundo comentaba y observaba con interés el espectáculo. La sirvienta miró alrededor y vio que Nozomi también estaba allí, en una esquina y sin hablar con nadie. Decidió quedarse donde estaba en vez de reunirse con ella porque era mejor que las vieran juntas lo menos posible. Además después de lo de anoche, no sabía si querría estar con ella.

Comenzó a prestar atención a los gritos y las conversaciones a su alrededor para enterarse de que era lo que pasaba. Al parecer una familia de ganaderos le echaba la culpa a otra de la muerte de casi todas sus reses. Esas dos familias siempre se habían llevado especialmente mal ya que eran los únicos del pueblo en dedicarse a la cría de vacas y siempre estaban compitiendo por los terrenos de pasto y los clientes. Casi un cuarto de hora de gritos más tarde, el gobernador pidió orden y comenzaron a exponer las acusaciones. Algunos de los miembros de ambas familias fueron llamados a declarar al frente de la sala. La familia afectada decía haber visto a la hija de los otros merodeando por las cercanías de su granja y la acusaban de haber matado a los animales con brujería. Tras muchas preguntas y llantos se decidió examinar el cuerpo de la muchacha en busca de indicios de magia por lo que se la llevaron a rastras hasta las celdas que había bajo el patíbulo de la plaza. La gente le gritaba enfurecida mientras la veían pasar. La joven desistió pronto de librarse de los hombres que la retenían por lo que se limitó a llorar y suplicar durante todo el camino. Una vez que la presunta bruja fue sacada de allí el lugar fue quedándose vacío. Nozomi y Nico intercambiaron una mirada seria antes de salir y caminaron por separado en dirección hacia el bosque.

:+:+:+:

-Te lo advertí tantas veces precisamente por esto.

Nozomi paseaba por el interior de su cabaña del bosque mientras Nico permanecía sentada sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. La joven estaba furiosa, era raro que Nozomi perdiera su buen ánimo y pocas veces se mostraba alterada ante los demás. Por esta razón Nico estaba tan tensa, su hermana estaba dando rienda suelta a su enfado y aquello no era bueno. No obstante, sabía que tenía razones para estar así y que ella era la única culpable de todo. Había estado a punto de convertir su plan en cenizas, literalmente. Aun así, el largo rapapolvo que le estaba cayendo no era lo que más le preocupaba. Le sabía mal haberle fallado a Nozomi pero no podía dejar de pensar en que consecuencias iba a tener su error.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado?

-Si –Nico levantó la vista por fin aunque seguía sin atreverse a mirar a Nozomi a los ojos. –Oye, lo siento ¿vale? Ya sé que la he fastidiado. Casi echo todo a perder, el plan, la tapadera… Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Nozomi detuvo sus pasos y la miró atónita por unos segundos. Se le acercó y antes de que Nico se diera cuenta de sus intenciones le pegó un capón en la cabeza.

-¡Au! ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué haces? –La miró enfadada y confundida.

-¿De verdad crees que esto es por el plan?

-… -Nico no sabía que decir. –¿Es que ha pasado alguna otra cosa…?

Nozomi suspiró exasperada. No podía creer lo imbécil que llegaba a ser su hermana a veces. Se inclinó para ponerse a su altura y le colocó las manos en los hombros.

-Nico, -la morena tragó saliva al oír su nombre en los labios de Nozomi. Ella siempre la llamaba Nicocchi y las pocas veces en las que había usado su verdadero nombre habían sido situaciones realmente serias y horribles –casi mueres. No, estoy segura de que hubo un instante en el que estuviste muerta. Pensé que no lograría salvarte. –Los ojos de la mayor comenzaron a humedecerse y Nico se sintió aún más culpable.

La sirvienta se levantó y abrazó a su hermana. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían compartido un abrazo de verdad. Las dos permanecieron así durante bastante tiempo en el que Nozomi lloró en silencio.

-Lo siento mucho, perdóname. Pero tranquila, estoy bien. ¿Vale? No pienso dejarte sola.

A Nozomi se le escaparon un par de sollozos al oír esa última frase y la otra supo que había tocado un punto clave. Al ponerse en el lugar de su hermana se le encogió el corazón. Solo se tenían la una a la otra, si Nico la perdiese a ella no sabría de lo que sería capaz. Cuando las dos se separaron se sentaron en la mesa y se quedaron en silencio.

-Y… ¿Qué… qué te han dicho? –Nico finalmente reunió el valor para preguntar por lo que llevaba todo el día preocupándola.

-¿Decirme? ¿Quién? –La chica se había calmado un poco más y se secaba las mejillas.

-¿Cómo que quién? Ellos. –Los nervios le estaban formando un nudo en la garganta.

-Aún no he ido a verles.

Nico se sorprendió, sabía que Nozomi debía informar de cada detalle a los ancianos.

-¿Y qué vas a decirles…?

-No se lo voy a contar –Nozomi podía intuir el miedo que su hermana estaba intentando ocultar y quiso tranquilizarla. –Vamos a hacer como si esto no hubiera ocurrido. Todo ha salido tan bien que vamos a pasar al acercamiento físico. Dijiste que Maki está interesada en ti. ¿No? –Nico asintió. –Entonces intentémoslo por las buenas. Si no funciona utilizaremos magia.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Si se enteran de que les has mentido…

-No se enterarán.

La mirada de Nozomi era seria y hablaba con seguridad pero Nico sabía el gran riesgo que la joven estaba asumiendo por ella y sus dudas no se disiparon. Aun así la otra opción era enfrentar su castigo y eso le quitó las ganas de protestar.

-Tienes que prometerme que no volverás a introducirte en los sueños de Maki por tu cuenta.

La morena asintió una vez más. Era cierto que tenía el poder de hacerlo sin ayuda de Nozomi pero después de la noche anterior dudaba de que fuera capaz de atreverse. Puede que incluso si se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo, no tuviera el valor de arriesgarse a poner en peligro sus vidas de nuevo. Debia resolver aquello sin magia, no quería verse de nuevo en esa situación.

-Bien entonces asunto solucionado. A partir de mañana todo dependerá de tu encanto personal.

-Sin problema, tú déjamela a mí.

Tiempo atrás, cuando estaban construyendo su plan y llegó el momento de decidir el papel de cada una, las dos discutieron largo y tendido sobre quién se ocuparía de los Nishikino. En un principio fue a Nozomi a quien le encargaron ese trabajo, sin embargo esta no estaba conforme y alegó que Nico sería mucho más adecuada para ello. En realidad lo que quería era que su hermana tuviera la oportunidad de vivir otra vez como una persona normal. Nozomi había vivido siempre en el bosque y había sido criada desde que nació por los ancianos. Por el contrario, Nico había tenido una familia y una vida corriente. Sabía que la muchacha lo había pasado realmente mal en el bosque y quería devolverle parte de lo que había perdido. Además el cambio fue un acierto. Era verdad que Nozomi era buena embaucando a la gente, con unas pocas palabras acertadas lograba tener a quien quisiera en la palma de su mano pero eso solo funcionaba a corto plazo. Con el tiempo las mentiras acaban saliendo a la luz y poco a poco los agujeros en la tela de araña de Nozomi se van haciendo más visibles. Sin embargo Nico tenía un talento natural para tratar con la gente. Entendía a la perfección cómo funcionaban los humanos y sabia de que hilos tirar en cada momento para conseguir de ellos lo que necesitase. Nozomi sabía que Nico podía conquistar el corazón de la hija de los Nishikino sin necesidad de magia y no le preocupaba fallar. Lo único que quería era que su hermana se mantuviera a salvo.

-Al parecer tu parte del plan marcha sobre ruedas. Todos estaban como locos.

-Sí. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que el reverendo Ayase la declare culpable. Aunque tendré que ir pensando en qué hacer después. Ellos no estarán satisfechos solo con esto. ¿Se te ocurre algo? Tú conoces mejor a la gente del pueblo.

-Mm… ¿Te refieres a si conozco a alguien con el que sea fácil crear un conflicto? No sé… Aunque, ya que podemos elegir podríamos utilizar a alguien que se lo merezca. Ya sé que todos nos odian pero unos son peores personas que otros. Podríamos deshacernos de gente indeseable, no me siento bien matando a jovencitas enamoradas y padres de familia trabajadores.

-Está bien. ¿A quién propones entonces?

Nico se quedó pensativa por un momento.

-En la casa hay otra sirvienta con la que suelo hablar, resulta que su padre es un borracho. Ella se mata a trabajar todos los días pero él la obliga a darle todo el dinero que gana y se lo gasta en bebida. El muy desgraciado ni siquiera trabaja y se dedica a dar vueltas por el pueblo con la botella en la mano. Lo peor es que esta chica tiene una hermana pequeña y el hombre le pega palizas cada vez que le da la gana. La última vez el médico tuvo que ir a atenderla porque casi la mata a golpes. La pobre chiquilla no tiene ni diez años. Casi les estaríamos haciendo un favor al librarlas él.

-Entiendo. Me parece bien, ya veré que se me ocurre –la chica hizo una pausa y cambió de tema. –¿Me ayudas a recoger unas cuantas flores? Con todo lo de esta mañana casi no he tenido tiempo.

-No puedo, ya debería de haber vuelto a la casa. Me va a tocar aguantar otra bronca cuando llegue, ya será la tercera del día –la morena suspiró cansada. –Justo hoy que no puedo ni con mi alma.

-Es cierto, no te he preguntado, lo siento. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Bueno… cuando me he levantado ha sido horrible pero después de la tercera cucharada de raíz de valeriana he podido caminar sin gritar de dolor.

Nozomi abrió los ojos de par en par con cara de susto.

-¿Pero estas loca? ¿Cómo es que sigues consciente después de eso?

-Supongo que el dolor me mantiene despierta –Nico soltó una risa débil por lo bajo pero realmente se sentía fatal. No estaba segura de poder acabar el día con normalidad, temía desplomarse en cualquier momento –Me marcho ya. La casa es un desastre por mi culpa y además hay que cuidar de la señorita.

-Te acompaño hasta el pueblo. No quiero que te quedes a mitad de camino.

Nico agradeció de todo corazón el gesto de su amiga. Las dos comenzaron a cruzar el bosque mientras caminaban entrelazando sus brazos y Nozomi podía notar como la otra se apoyaba en ella. En el otro brazo llevaba su cesta nueva, un regalo de Nico, con las pocas flores que había podido recoger antes de ir al pueblo aquella mañana.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

Nico paseó la mirada por los arboles con cansancio mientras pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado con Maki antes de ir a la asamblea.

-Cuando la he ido a ver esta mañana no se había levantado, seguramente aun siga en la cama. No había comido nada y se encuentra mal pero no sé hasta qué punto. Al menos puede hablar y pensar con normalidad, no ha recibido daños muy profundos.

-Lo mejor es que siga en la cama y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. En cuanto puedas ve a dormir un poco. Pero tiene que comer, es la mejor forma para que su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Haré lo que pueda.

:+:+:+:

Nico abrió la puerta con cuidado. No había ni un solo ruido en la habitación así que supuso que la muchacha estaba dormida. Se acercó y vio que la bandeja del desayuno seguía intacta. Miró a la cama y se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos de Maki abiertos, observándola con atención.

-Venía a ver qué tal se encuentra. ¿Sigue teniendo dolores?

-Me duele la cabeza, –su voz sonaba débil, como si quisiera echarse a llorar –me duele mucho.

Nico se sentó en el borde de la cama y tras apartar con cuidado el flequillo de la chica, juntó sus frentes. La morena había conseguido que su temperatura volviera a la normalidad pero la piel de Maki seguía ardiendo. Si no hacía algo al respecto podía ser peligroso. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica con preocupación. El corazón de la pelirroja se disparó ante el contacto, comparado con su sueño el tacto de Nico era mil veces más real ahora. Tanto que se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa. De alguna forma parecía que la piel de Nico calmaba el calor y el dolor que sentía. Por un momento deseó que su sueño fuera cierto para poder tener más de esas caricias.

-Tiene mucha fiebre. ¿Quiere comer algo? Estoy segura de que le sentaría bien.

Maki negó con la cabeza y cuando Nico apartó su mano de ella giró la cara para hundirla en la almohada. No entendía por qué se sentía tan miserable o más bien no quería entenderlo. La sirvienta se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a la bandeja. Aprovechó que la joven no estaba mirando para sacar con discreción un pequeño frasquito con unos polvos. Los echó en el vaso de leche y removió para que se disolvieran bien. Aquello haría que su dolor disminuyera y finalmente la haría caer dormida. Sin miramientos uso el cuchillo que había en la bandeja y se hizo un pequeño corte en un dedo. Dejó caer una gota de sangre en el vaso con la esperanza de que eso bastara para que la fiebre de su joven señora desapareciera.

-Señorita, por favor, al menos tómese la leche. Solo eso. Si no come nada enfermará aún más –se le acercó con el vaso en la mano y con súplica en la mirada. Maki no pudo negarse e hizo el esfuerzo. Intentó sentarse y enseguida se arrepintió. Todos sus músculos se retorcieron de dolor al mismo tiempo y no pudo evitar el quejido que salió de sus labios.

-Tranquila, en cuanto beba esto se sentirá mucho mejor. Vamos.

Nico hablaba con suavidad para tranquilizar a la chica, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo y seguramente en esos momentos la pobre estaría pensando que su cuerpo iba a romperse en pedazos. Le frotó la espalda con delicadeza mientras le pasaba el vaso. La chica se lo bebió poco a poco y después volvió a tumbarse.

-Me temo que su padre no ha vuelto aún. ¿Quiere que enviemos a alguien para avisar a la visita de esta tarde de que no podrá atenderle?

Maki estuvo a punto de decir que si pero sabía que su padre se enfadaría mucho con ella si se enteraba del desplante. Seguramente la acusaría de utilizar su ausencia para librarse de sus obligaciones. Su cuerpo tenía tiempo aún hasta la tarde para recomponerse, pondría su mejor sonrisa y despacharía al pesado de turno en cuanto pudiese.

-No, está bien. Lo recibiré cuando llegue.

Nico frunció el ceño pero no insistió.

-Entonces si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro. Que descanse.

Antes de que la sirvienta tuviera tiempo de alejarse de la cama, Maki alargó el brazo y la sujetó de la muñeca. Nico se sorprendió y la miró interrogante.

-¿Si? –no podía ver su expresión porque gran parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por mechones rojizos.

-… -Maki no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho aquello.

Había un momento exacto de su sueño que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, justo el instante en el que su mano fue incapaz de sujetar la de Nico y la sensación de impotencia que la inundó al perder el calor de su piel contra la suya. Lentamente y sin decir palabra, movió la mano con la que estaba reteniendo a la joven a su lado y la deslizó desde su muñeca hasta entrelazar los dedos de ambas. La cerró con fuerza, como si temiese que la chica fuera a desaparecer de ese mundo en cualquier momento. El simple hecho de sentirla ahí le hacía más fácil respirar y logró relajarse un tanto. Sin embargo, debía parar. Era ridículo que un sueño la hubiera impresionado tanto, ya no era una niña. Además no tenía ningún sentido actuar como si hubiera sido real. Seguramente aquella chica estaría empezando a sentirse incomoda.

-N-Nada… Puedes marcharte –Maki dejó ir la mano de Nico y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

La sirvienta tomó la bandeja del desayuno y salió de la habitación pero tras cerrar la puerta se detuvo un segundo en el pasillo apoyándose contra la pared. Las piernas estaban empezando a temblarle y no sabía si iba a poder llegar a la cocina. Le había costado horrores mantenerse entera delante de Maki. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos un descanso.

:+:+:+:

Nozomi aguardaba en la entrada de los Koizumi. La gran casa estaba rodeada por un murillo de piedra y la joven se apoyaba ahí aparentemente tranquila. No obstante, por dentro estaba algo nerviosa. Tenía ganas de ver a Eri, sus conversaciones eran lo mejor del día. Era la primera vez que sentía tanto interés por alguien que no fuera Nico y aun así, podía intuir que en este caso sus sentimientos tenían un origen muy distinto. La sonrisa que llevaba en la cara se hizo mucho más amplia cuando vio la puerta de la casa abriéndose y a Eri saliendo por ella. A la rubia se le iluminó la mirada al verla y las dos se saludaron con alegría. Comenzaron a pasear como ya era costumbre pero Nozomi se detuvo antes de llegar a casa de Eri.

-¿Hoy podrías quedarte un poco más? Me gustaría enseñarte algo.

-Mi padre no va a venir a comer porque estará ocupado todo el día y Arisa iba a quedarse en casa de una amiga así que estoy libre. De hecho, si quieres podemos comer juntas más tarde –la voz de Eri sonó algo insegura en esa última parte, temía que Nozomi rechazase su invitación de nuevo.

La bruja podía ver los nervios de la joven y le resultaban adorables, aunque no entendía que una persona como Eri pudiera sentirse así por alguien tan insignificante como ella.

-Está bien –Nozomi tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. –Vamos, Ericchi.

La rubia se sonrojó por el diminutivo cariñoso pero sonrió y caminó junto a la joven. Llegaron a la linde del bosque y Eri se detuvo.

-Espera ¿adónde me llevas? –su padre le había advertido demasiadas veces sobre los peligros del bosque como para adentrarse en él a ciegas sin una buena razón.

-¿Mm? –Nozomi se sorprendió por las dudas repentinas de Eri pero puso su mejor sonrisa y habló con calma. –Es una sorpresa, si te lo digo perderá toda la gracia.

Eri miró con desconfianza la espesura del bosque pero entonces Nozomi se plantó delante de ella obligándola a mirarla.

-Está cerca de aquí, no es peligroso. Vamos, -dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de la rubia para infundirle valor –¿es que no te fías de mí?

Eri reparó una vez más en ese brillo especial que habitaba en los ojos de la chica y que la había intrigado desde el primer momento. En ese instante su mirada estaba llena de promesas y el corazón de la rubia fue incapaz de negarse por más tiempo. Se deshizo de sus últimas dudas y volvió a sonreír antes de contestar.

-Si estoy contigo sé que todo irá bien.

Atravesaron la maleza sin soltar sus manos ni un instante y tras unos minutos llegaron a un claro. En el centro había un gran árbol mientras que el resto del espacio estaba cubierto de flores silvestres y hierba alta pero lo más llamativo era el pequeño arrollo cristalino que cruzaba de un lado a otro. El conjunto de sonidos, colores y olores era hechizante. Eri se quedó maravillada y miró a Nozomi, esta la observaba con una sonrisa encantada de que la joven se hubiera sorprendido tanto.

-Es aquí donde recojo casi todas las flores que vendo. Pensé que te gustaría venir de vez en cuando para despejarte –Eri le había hablado de sus horarios estrictos y sus largas horas de oración. Quería darle un lugar en el que poder liberarse de sus ataduras y disfrutar más de la vida –Aquí no suele venir nadie, podemos hablar de lo que queramos sin miedo de que alguien nos escuche. Puedes ser tu misma y nadie te juzgará ni pensará mal.

-Eso suena bien –desde siempre había vivido bajo la sombra de su padre, nunca había tenido otra opción que no fuera actuar de forma perfecta e inmaculada. Muchas veces se preguntaba cuanto de sí misma se había perdido por el camino mientras se convertía en lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella.

Las dos se sentaron a la sombra del árbol, apoyando sus espaldas contra el gran tronco y comenzaron a hablar una vez más.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? No he podido asistir a la asamblea porque tenía que dar clase.

-Han acusado a una chica de brujería. Tu padre la va a examinar y pronto habrá un juicio.

-Temía que se tratase de algo así –la chica bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Nozomi la miró por un instante, quería preguntarle algo pero tenía miedo de su reacción.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas tú de todo esto? –esperaba que su amistad fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para que la chica se sincerara con ella.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Crees de verdad en esta caza de brujas?

Eri se quedó mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera algo.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Tú no?

-Um… sinceramente no estoy segura de que existan tales cosas. No me niego a creerlo pero lo dudo. ¿Si de verdad hubiera personas con esos poderes, no crees que haría siglos que se hubieran hecho ya con el mundo? –Eri permaneció en silencio reflexionando sobre las palabras de Nozomi. –No me gusta ver cómo la gente muere por capricho de otros. Por ejemplo esta chica, tal vez la conozcas, creo que su familia se llama Kurosawa. No parecía nada peligrosa y no creo que sea capaz de hacer nada de lo que la acusaban. Sin embargo puede que la ejecuten solo porque alguien dijo que la había visto en un mal lugar y en un mal momento.

-Para eso está mi padre, él comprobará si en verdad ella es un peligro. Si es inocente la absolverán y no sufrirá ningún daño.

Nozomi escuchó mientras mantenía una expresión neutra. No se atrevía a preguntarle por su padre ya que temía ofenderla.

-¿Entonces crees que todas las brujas han de ser eliminadas?

-Claro, son las herramientas del diablo –la joven repitió las palabras que su padre solía utilizar.-Son el mal encarnado.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Nozomi miraba al vacío sin cambiar su expresión y tras un tiempo, Eri comenzó a temer que sus palabras hubieran asustado de alguna forma a la otra.

-¿Te ha molestado lo que he dicho?

-¿Eh? No, no… Te he traído aquí para que pudieras hablar y actuar libremente ¿recuerdas? Si eso es lo que piensas yo lo respeto.

Eri miró sus manos. Seguían enlazadas con las de Nozomi, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos medio ausente mientras le daba vueltas a todo en su cabeza.

- _Hablar libremente… supongo que sí se trata de Nozomi no pasará nada –_ la joven pensó para sí. –Sé que tal vez no debería estar diciendo esto pero… confío en ti y sé que no se lo contarás a nadie. Es la primera vez que voy a decirlo en voz alta.

Intrigada por aquel comentario, la bruja volvió a centrar toda su atención en la joven.

-Sé que las brujas existen y sé que han de ser castigadas por sus crímenes pero… no me siento bien cuando ejecutan a una. Lo normal sería que me alegrase después de librarnos de un peligro tan grande, al igual que hace el resto del pueblo pero no puedo. Sé que es algo que ha de hacerse para mantenernos a salvo pero no entiendo como mi padre es capaz de arrebatar todas esas vidas sin pestañear. Cuando lo pienso fríamente… me da miedo.

Eri levantó la vista con algo de temor hasta volver a mirar a Nozomi. Su padre era un héroe, un salvador, si alguien la oyera hablando así de él sería un escándalo. Sin embargo, la chica la miraba con una sonrisa que sirvió para desterrar de un plumazo todos los nervios de la rubia.

-Es normal que pienses eso Ericchi, porque tú eres una buena persona –Nozomi reposó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra. –Tu padre también me da un poco de miedo, tranquila, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Eri se sintió mucho mejor después de sacar algo que había llevado con ella durante tanto tiempo. Sin duda Nozomi estaba comenzando a cambiar su forma de ver el mundo, con ella no todo era blanco o negro, estaba rodeada de preciosos colores que hasta ahora había sido incapaz de percibir. Delante de su amiga podía mostrarse tal y como era sabiendo que siempre iba a ser recibida por aquella sonrisa calmada. Acarició el dorso de la mano de Nozomi con un movimiento circular de su dedo. Ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio pero esta vez las dos disfrutaban de él. Dentro de poco sus estómagos empezaron a recordarles que se estaban perdiendo la hora de comer. Llegaron a casa de Eri y prepararon la comida entre las dos, ambas se divirtieron mucho con ello. Tristemente, después de la hora del té Nozomi tuvo que marcharse. Cuando Eri se quedó sola caminó hasta su dormitorio llevando en la mano el lirio que hoy le había regalado su amiga. Se sentó en su escritorio, allí tenía un pequeño jarroncito de cristal que contenía un regalo anterior de Nozomi. Los pétalos de la flor comenzaban a oscurecerse, señal de que se estaba marchitando y la cambió por la nueva. Se recostó sobre la mesa apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y se quedó mirándola durante minutos con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Intro: verso de _The beautiful people_ de Marilyn Manson


	5. Witch among us (IV)

Maki estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de su sala de estar. Su fiebre había desaparecido y tras un sueño reparador su cuerpo se sentía mejor, sin embargo, la cabeza seguía doliéndole, sus músculos seguían agarrotados y le costaba moverse. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con el tipo al que estaba esperando. Aquella era la cuarta visita que le hacía, parecía que era el favorito de su padre y todo apuntaba a que sería su futuro marido. No había nada en él que le gustase, con solo pensar que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida encadenada a los caprichos y ordenes de esa persona le entraban nauseas. Sin embargo en ese momento no estaba como para pensar en nada de eso, bastante tenía con aguantar ahí sentada. Estaba deseando volver a la cama, aquel vestido le dificultaba respirar y eso agravaba su fatiga. En ese momento Nico apareció en el umbral de la puerta y a su lado estaba su invitado con una sonrisa ensayada. La sirvienta se marchó enseguida pero no sin antes posar su mirada preocupada sobre Maki.

-Si no le importa, preferiría que su visita fuera lo más corta posible –la pelirroja fue al grano tras el saludo, quería dejar las cosas claras desde el principio o sabía que acabaría sufriendo su presencia durante toda la tarde. –No me malinterprete, no es que le esté echando pero no me encuentro bien y no creo que pueda ofrecerle mucha conversación. Además mi padre no está en casa y no sé cuándo volverá.

-Oh, vaya. Siento mucho oír eso –el hombre se pasó la mano por el pelo con aire pensativo. –Espero que no sea nada grave. Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto, su padre estará ocupado preparando el juicio que se aproxima. He visto su intervención esta mañana, ha estado impecable, como siempre. Es un gran hombre, no hay nadie mejor que él para ejercer su puesto.

Maki se esforzó por controlar sus ganas de poner los ojos en blanco ante el peloteo, tal vez aquello funcionase con su padre pero no con ella.

-Aunque me alegro de que no se encuentre aquí en estos momentos. Así tenemos la oportunidad de conocernos más a fondo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el hombre presionó sus labios contra los de Maki de forma brusca. Ella trató de retroceder pero se vio acorralada contra el sofá, intentó quitárselo de encima y después de forcejear él dejó algo de espacio entre ellos. Maki lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas pero la única reacción que obtuvo fue una pequeña risa por lo bajo. La joven se quedó inmóvil, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Estaba enfadada pero también tenía miedo, la expresión fría con la que la miraba le hacía temer por lo que podía suceder a continuación. Con un movimiento rápido la agarró de la cara, tapándole la boca y hundiendo los dedos en sus mejillas. Maki intentó que la soltara pero él tenía mucha más fuerza. Se le acercó al oído y le susurró con calma.

-Esto va a pasar tarde o temprano así que no pasa nada por adelantarnos a la boda. Se una buena chica y no me lo pongas difícil.

Su mano comenzó a hurgar bajo la falda de Maki y esta abrió los ojos de par en par. Se revolvió aún más y él necesitó las dos manos para sujetarle los brazos. La chica intentó gritar pidiendo ayuda pero este se dio cuenta y le golpeó en la cara para acallarla. Maki estaba empezando a entender que no iba a poder escapar. Su cuerpo dolía horrores cada vez que intentada defenderse, ya de normal le hubiera resultado muy difícil y en su estado actual era imposible. Las lágrimas le estaban empezando a estorbar la visión. Sabía que la casa era muy grande y que el par de empleados que tenían estarían en la otra punta, la puerta estaba cerrada y dudaba que llegaran a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. No quería nada de aquello, sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo le estaba provocando tanto asco que le estaban entrando arcadas. Parecía que lo único que lograban sus sollozos era incitarle más y pronto pudo sentir como desabrochaba su vestido y comenzaba a lamer su piel.

Nico llevaba sentada en el pasillo desde que había dejado a ese hombre junto a Maki. Su intención era vigilar que la pelirroja no volviera a empeorar por esforzarse demasiado y ayudarla si era necesario. Sin embargo, ahora las dudas sobre qué hacer la comían por dentro. Estaba viendo lo que aquel asqueroso le estaba haciendo a la joven y su sangre hervía con el vomitivo espectáculo pero por suerte había sabido detenerse a tiempo antes de irrumpir y detenerlo. Aquello podía obrar en beneficio de su plan. Era mucho más fácil manipular a una persona herida, podía utilizar esto para cultivar y dirigir el odio de la muchacha hacia donde Nico quisiera. Aun con todo, ver aquello le estaba molestando más de lo que hubiera esperado. No sabía si el llanto y las suplicas de Maki eran lo que la estaba enfadando o lo era ver como ese hombre marcaba una y otra vez con sus manos y dientes lo que no le pertenecía. Ver aquello despertó un instinto primario en Nico que nunca había experimentado. No podía evitar sentir que aquel tipo le estaba arrebatando algo que era suyo. No lo aguantó por más tiempo y entró en la habitación. Apretaba tanto los puños que sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos, estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no convertir a ese deshecho en una pila de cenizas. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre la vio aparecer apenas se movió, siguió sujetando a Maki y simplemente miró a la sirvienta con una amenaza fría en los ojos.

-Lárgate –tras un segundo volvió a centrarse en la chica que tenía debajo e ignoró la presencia de Nico.

Maki la miró con desesperación, por un momento temió que realmente fuera a marcharse pero en seguida vio que la joven se quedaba dónde estaba.

-Creo que será mejor que el que se vaya sea usted.

-¿Qué has dicho? –El tipo acabó levantándose y mirando fijamente a Nico aunque esta no se dejó intimidar ni por un instante. Comenzó a acercarse a ella con paso lento, le sacaba varias cabezas y la morena tuvo que levantar la suya para seguir mirándolo a la cara. –Más te vale desaparecer de aquí o te arrepentirás.

-El que se va a arrepentir es usted cuando el gobernador vuelva y le encuentre aprovechándose de su única hija. Al fin y al cabo yo solo venía a informarles de que el señor está a punto de llegar –Nico esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella mentira fuera suficiente para ahuyentarlo.

El hombre perdió la decisión de su rostro y por primera vez se mostró inseguro mirando hacia la puerta. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo pero se recompuso enseguida y puso una sonrisa falsa. Volvió junto a Maki y esta se encogió al instante, intentando cubrirse todo lo que pudo. Le colocó un dedo en la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Que esto quede entre nosotros dos. ¿De acuerdo?

Maki lo apartó de ella con un manotazo y no dijo nada. El hombre recogió sus cosas y tras asegurarse de ir bien vestido se fue, aunque no sin darle un empujón a Nico al pasar por su lado. En cuanto oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza Maki se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, sin importarle que la estuvieran viendo. Nico se acercó a ella con intención de tranquilizarla pero cuando estuvo a su lado no se atrevió a tocarla. Sin embargo, Maki la sorprendió abrazándola con fuerza. La joven no podía pensar en lo que era adecuado o no en ese momento, estaba demasiado alterada como para reparar en esas cosas. Necesitaba tener a Nico así de cerca y se lanzó hacia ella sin más. La rodeó con sus brazos como si le fuera la vida en ello. A la sirvienta le costó un segundo asimilar el abrazo pero enseguida le correspondió. Las dos acabaron sentadas en el sofá, Nico acariciaba el pelo de la joven a la vez que la rodeaba con el otro brazo y Maki lloraba amargamente contra su cuello. Podía sentir sus lágrimas tibias sobre la piel y como su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Después de un tiempo la muchacha logró calmarse. Nico la acompañó hasta su dormitorio, le ayudó a acostarse y solo se marchó cuando vio que Maki se había dormido por fin.

:+:+:+:

La luna brillaba en el cielo desde hacía horas. Las calles apenas tenían transeúntes y esa en concreto guardaba un silencio sepulcral. Cosa que para él, sin embargo, pasaba desapercibida. Volvía a casa después de una visita al burdel y aunque estaba animado por el alcohol, seguía estando lo suficientemente sobrio como para caminar con paso firme. Sin duda había sido buena idea ir a desfogarse con esas fulanas después de quedarse con las ganas aquella tarde pero lo cierto era que estaba deseando hacerse con la hija del gobernador, no había comparación entre una muchacha por estrenar y aquellas zorras dadas de sí. Aun así no había prisa, al final acabaría teniendo lo que quería, solo debía esperar a que ese viejo aceptara su dinero de una vez por todas. Una silueta apareció delante de él, aquella noche había algo de niebla por lo que se hacía más nítida con forme se acercaba caminando en su dirección. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que la vio detenerse en mitad de la calle. Era pequeña pero por alguna razón le estaba empezando a infundir algo de desconfianza. Parecía que se hubiera parado por él y sentía como si lo estuviera observando desde debajo de su capucha. Aun así siguió su camino e hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla pero al acercarse, la figura reveló su identidad dejando a la vista su rostro. Él se paró en seco reconociendo al instante a esa persona y no supo cómo reaccionar porque había algo en ella que lo paralizó de miedo de inmediato.

-Tú… -no pudo decir más porque su mente se había congelado y no encontraba las palabras. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos rubí que lo observaban fríamente. Tenían un brillo afilado que se le había clavado como un cuchillo y le estaba provocando temblores en las rodillas. No entendía como un ser tan aparentemente débil podía tener un aura tan mortal en esos instantes.

El hombre estaba empezando a plantearse pedir disculpas cuando de repente un borrón negro revoloteó cerca de su cara. Instintivamente se apartó y pudo comprobar que solo se trataba de un pequeño murciélago. Intentó ahuyentarlo pero el animal siguió volando a su alrededor. Se posó en sus ropas y se metió bajo ellas, el hombre estaba muy ocupado intentando sacarlo de ahí cuando un par más de murciélagos comenzaron a molestarle. Pronto empezó a sentir mordeduras y se sacudió con más ganas aun pero no había forma de librarse de ellos. Acto seguido, más y más de estas criaturas aparecieron y comenzaron a revolotear sobre él. Todos intentaban morderlo en la cara, el cuello y el resto de su cuerpo tras colarse bajo sus ropas. Algunos incluso se metieron en su boca y comenzaron a herirle desde el interior, otros dañaron sus ojos con saña. A los pocos segundos estaba sangrando por todas partes y acabó rodando por el suelo mientras trataba de pedir auxilio entre alaridos. En un par de minutos Nico pareció cansarse del espectáculo y volvió a caminar pasando de largo de las súplicas agonizantes de aquel sujeto. Uno de los murciélagos revoloteó hasta posarse en el hombro de la muchacha y caminó por su capa hasta meterse dentro de su capucha. Pronto la figura de Nico volvió a desaparecer entre la niebla, dejando atrás únicamente un cadáver víctima de un grotesco festín.

:+:+:+:

El edificio estaba abarrotado, mucho más que el día anterior. Nadie había querido perderse el juicio de la presunta bruja y todos escuchaban en silencio el desarrollo del mismo. El reverendo Ayase había dejado claro que no había encontrado muestra alguna de brujería durante el examen físico de la muchacha. Esto pareció apaciguar los ánimos de los aldeanos y el juicio siguió con más calma. Finalmente la joven fue exculpada pese a la insistencia de gran parte de la sala. El jurado formado por el consejo del pueblo decidió declararla inocente de los cargos poniendo fin al juicio. Nozomi observaba todo con calma aunque sabía que aquello le iba a acarrear muchos problemas. Ya estaba buscando la forma de compensar aquel fallo para no enfrentar la ira de sus superiores. Nico la miraba en la distancia con preocupación. Aquello había sido una sorpresa. Nunca habían contemplado seriamente aquel resultado, tal vez habían sobreestimado la barbarie de aquella gente o puede que ese reverendo realmente supiera bien lo que estaba haciendo en vez de ser un carnicero charlatán como siempre habían pensado.

Nozomi salió a la calle y vio que la gente hablaba con más interés que de normal. Paso por al lado de un grupo de mujeres e hizo oído.

-…un tipo rico, ni siquiera era de aquí.

-mmm…. No me suena.

-Sí, ese que estaba rondando a la hija de los Nishikino. Por eso venía tanto al pueblo últimamente.

-¡Aah! Ya sé quien dices.

Cuando Nozomi oyó que Maki salía en la conversación quiso enterarse de más. Tal vez pudiera ser algo importante. Por lo que se aproximó al grupillo con una sonrisa cordial y les dio los buenos días.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? He oído algo por ahí pero no logro enterarme bien de lo que ha pasado –la bruja daba gracias de que el chismorreo fuera el entretenimiento número uno de aquellas gentes.

-Han encontrado un cadáver en la calle esta mañana. Estaba totalmente desfigurado, era un espanto.

-Vaya… ¿Se sabe que le ha pasado?

-Parece ser que está cubierto de heridas por todo el cuerpo, mordiscos y arañazos pero no saben que se las ha podido causar, tiene tantas que es difícil ver a que animal pertenecen las marcas. Lo curioso es que aun en su estado, el cadáver está intacto. Si hubiera sido un animal salvaje lo habría devorado pero no ha sido asi y lo peor es que no le quedaba ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

-Pero… eso es normal ¿no? Se habrá desangrado con tantas heridas…

-El médico ha dicho que apenas habia sangre en el suelo y en el cadáver, el resto ha desaparecido.

Todas las mujeres se estremecieron. Nozomi estaba empezando a sospechar la causa de la muerte y apretó los labios. Forzó una sonrisa y se despidió de ellas. Vio que Nico estaba caminando hacia la casa de los Nishikino unos metros por delante de ella. Aceleró el paso y la alcanzó. Al verla aparecer la morena miró a ambos lados dándose cuenta de que había gente a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No dijiste que no querías que nos vieran juntas?

-¿Hay algo que me quieras contar, Nicocchi?

Nico la miró sin entender pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta. Miró de nuevo hacia adelante y pensó en cómo justificarse.

-Ese tipo era una molestia. Estaba a punto de convertirse en su marido. Habíamos dicho que no íbamos a usar más magia con ella por lo que seguramente todo irá más lento. Necesitábamos ganar tiempo.

-Ya…

Nozomi no la estaba creyendo y no hacía nada por ocultarlo. Nico se estaba poniendo nerviosa y tragó saliva. Las dos acabaron entrando en un pequeño callejón para evitar que nadie oyera su conversación.

-La gente ya está hablando de ello. ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

-P-pero eso es bueno, podemos usarlo para asustarlos. Seguro que no saben lo que le ha pasado, pronto empezaran a decir que ha sido una bruja.

-El problema es que seguramente acaben relacionándolo con los Nishikino, de hecho ya lo están haciendo, me he enterado precisamente por eso. Lo último que nos interesa es que haya muertes sospechosas cerca de Maki o incluso de ti. ¿Lo hiciste allí en mitad de la calle sin más? ¿Y si alguien te hubiera visto? Una bandada de murciélagos no es precisamente algo sutil.

-Bueno, es que el tipo se lo merecía ¿vale?

Nico sonó más alterada de lo que Nozomi esperaba y la miró con sospecha.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

La morena sintió los ojos verdes de la muchacha sobre ella. Sabía que no tenía caso seguir con las excusas.

-Ayer… el muy desgraciado intentó aprovecharse de Maki y cuando ella se resistió también le pegó. No podía quedarme mirando.

Nozomi suspiró y acabó dedicándole a su hermana una media sonrisa.

-No tienes remedio… esa chica te tiene a sus pies ¿verdad?

-¿Qué dices? De eso nada idiota, es todo lo contrario –las mejillas de Nico se sonrojaron para deleite de Nozomi.

-¿Mm? No sé yo… -comenzó a hincarle el dedo en la mejilla juguetonamente.

-¡Deja de molestarme Nozomi! –La sirvienta le apartó la mano mientras su cara se ponía aún más roja.

La mayor acabó riéndose por lo bajo pero en seguida dejó las bromas.

-Dejemos el tema como esta. Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo. Espero que los celos no nos salgan caros.

-¡No han sido celos!

-Lo que tú digas… Esta noche tendré que ir a hablar con los ancianos, no puedo retrasarlo más. No se alegraran precisamente de que hayan declarado inocente a la chica.

Nico comenzó a preocuparse, su hermana llevaba razón. Aquello enfurecería a sus superiores y alguien tendría que cargar con la culpa.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Siempre lo estoy, tranquila. Además tampoco es un fallo tan grande, lo intentaremos otra vez y ya está. Nosotras lo hicimos bien, fue ese reverendo el que nos fastidió todo –le sonrió. –Tú sigue pendiente de Maki y no te preocupes por lo demás, yo me encargo. Bueno, te dejo ya que tendrás que volver a la casa.

Nico asintió y la vio marchar con inquietud.

:+:+:+:

El bosque se mecía con el viento que lo azotaba. El aire se colaba entre los innumerables árboles y su silbido imponente era capaz de llenar de miedo el corazón humano. Nozomi caminaba en la oscuridad, únicamente alumbrada por la escasa luz de luna que lograba traspasar las copas frondosas de las coníferas. Aun así se movía con seguridad, no tropezó ni una sola vez y esquivó los obstáculos fácilmente. Después de largos minutos adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque el aire comenzó a sentirse más denso, haciendo más difícil respirar con normalidad. Cualquiera lo achacaría a la humedad pero Nozomi sabía que aquello era magia. La magia que emanaba de ese lugar y de las personas que vivían allí. La chica se detuvo frente a un gran tronco. Ese árbol llevaba siglos creciendo sobre aquellas tierras, sus raíces se extendían fuertes en todas direcciones, su corteza era rugosa y estaba cubierta de marcas. Esa era la puerta hacia dominios más oscuros, nadie pasaba por allí a excepción de ella. Nozomi era la única conexión entre el exterior y lo que moraba al otro lado y nadie más tenía permitida la entrada. Arrancó un pequeño trozo de la corteza, se la metió en la boca y comenzó a masticar sin poder evitar una mueca de desagrado. Después de tragar respiró hondo e ignoro el dolor de su garganta mientras veía como la superficie rugosa del árbol desaparecía dejando a la vista un enorme hueco en el tronco. Miró una última vez hacia atrás para asegurarse de estar sola y sin tener más remedio, se introdujo en la espesa oscuridad que la esperaba. Tras un par de pasos oyó crujidos a su espalda y la luz que entraba desde fuera desapareció. La única salida se había cerrado, tal vez para siempre. Aquella noche podía ser la última si no media sus palabras. Había intentado aparentar tranquilidad delante de Nico pero sabía que un gran peligro la esperaba al final de esos túneles. Ellos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando resultados y aquel fracaso los iba a poner furiosos. Comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad porque quería permanecer allí el mínimo tiempo posible. Un montón de túneles subterráneos se extendían bajo el bosque sin fin. Las raíces de los arboles enmarcaban el camino y las telarañas lo adornaban. Numerosos insectos caminaban por las paredes y crujían a sus pies con cada paso, aun así nada de eso la echaba para atrás ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a ello. Siguió caminando hasta que el túnel dio a una gran cavidad, un pequeño rayo de luz de luna que entraba por un agujero en el techo era lo único que alumbraba el espacio que seguía aun así engullido por la oscuridad. Se podía distinguir varias cabañas destartaladas esparcidas sin orden por el lugar y en torno a la columna de luz unas figuras polvorientas reunidas. Eran cinco, ellos eran los líderes que regían sobre los demás. Eran los más ancianos y los más poderosos. Se volvieron hacia ella lentamente al verla llegar. Nozomi tragó saliva y se acercó. En su rostro no había ni rastro de su habitual sonrisa y cerraba los puños con fuerza para desahogarse de los nervios que estaban empezando a comerla por dentro. Aquel lugar era totalmente familiar para ella. Había vivido allí muchos años pero no se sentía feliz de volver. Las _personas_ que la esperaban tenían un aspecto propio de un cuento terrorífico. Su piel tenía colores enfermizos o directamente impropios de una persona viva y a la vez estaban cubiertos de cicatrices y quemaduras hasta el punto de desfigurar sus rostros. A algunos les faltaban miembros y mostraban sus muñones sin pudor, otros sufrían extrañas deformidades y algunas de ellas les daban un aspecto animal. Ojos rojos, lenguas bífidas, piel escamada, cuernos, incluso orejas que recordaban a las que podía tener un gato o un lobo. Todos tenían aspectos muy diferentes pero tenían algo en común, la carne de cada una de aquellas personas parecía estar descomponiéndose en vida. Era una vista desagradable ante la que costaba actuar con normalidad. La bruja esperó en silencio a que le dieran la palabra y mientras intentó controlar su respiración, debía parecer lo más calmada posible, si la veían nerviosa sospecharían de ella. Una mujer sin ojos comenzó a hablarle con una voz temblorosa. Usaba una lengua antigua, propia de aquellos conocedores de los secretos del demonio. Nozomi no tenía problema en entenderla, había crecido oyéndola y podía responder con la misma fluidez con la que le estaban hablando.

-Cuéntanos como va todo fuera.

La bruja contestó con las frases que llevaba memorizando durante todo el camino.

-Estamos muy cerca de hacernos con el control del consejo. La hija de los Nishikino ha caído bajo los encantos de Nico y pronto estará de nuestro lado.

-¿Y lo otro? ¿Qué hay de las ejecuciones?

Nozomi estaba preparada para esa pregunta pero eso no hizo más fácil contestar ya que sabía lo que pasaría después.

-Preparé todo para que condenaran a una joven del pueblo pero ha sido absuelta. La han declarado inocente.

Todos los que estaban reunidos allí escuchando la miraron con cólera. La chica se encogió sobre si misma temerosa de ellos.

-¿Qué? –la mujer dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-Hice todo lo oportuno pero aun así la gente no acabó con ella. N-no fue mi culpa.

Uno de los otros levantó un brazo hacia ella y al instante salió despedida por el aire. El golpe al caer fue bastante doloroso pero aun así Nozomi no hizo nada, siguió tendida en el suelo esperando.

-¡Eres una inútil! ¡Esa gente debería haber estado destripándose los unos a los otros desde hace meses pero no habéis logrado nada!

-Hemos contaminado el pozo –la chica habló con la cara contra el suelo pero aun así todos la oyeron. -En unos días la mitad de la ciudad estará enferma…

El mismo hombre volvió a mover el brazo, esta vez hacia él y Nozomi volvió a volar hasta que su cuello acabó atrapado entre sus dedos decrépitos. Comenzó a asfixiarla y la joven abrió los ojos desorbitadamente mientras boqueaba en busca de oxígeno.

-¿El pozo? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? ¡¿Crees que esto es un juego?!

-…n-no…

La dejó caer a sus pies y la chica aprovechó para recuperar el aire entre jadeos mientras pensaba en algo que la salvara, sabía que todo podía ir a peor si no hacía nada.

-Hay algo mas… ayer… matamos a un hombre –todos le volvieron a prestar más atención. –Lo desfiguramos y lo dejamos a la vista de todos para que cundiera el pánico. Hoy la gente ya estaba hablando de ello –vio que aquello le había dado una oportunidad y la utilizó para disculparse. –Todo había salido bien al enfrentar a esas dos familias pero el reverendo Ayase calmó a la gente y dijo que la chica no era una bruja. Todo el mundo creyó sus palabras a ciegas, piensan que ese hombre es un santo.

Todos la miraron en silencio pensativos e intercambiaron palabras en voz baja que Nozomi apenas podía distinguir. Seguía con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a realizar ningún movimiento por temor a ofenderlos.

-Ese hombre siempre ha sido un problema. Nos hemos tenido que enfrentar a él más de una vez. Sabe algún que otro truco que ha aprendido de las brujas que ha matado y por eso se cree tan todopoderoso como el amo al que sirve pero solo es un perro hambriento que lame sus pies –la voz pronunciaba cada palabra con un asco infinito.

Lo único que Nozomi veía en ese momento eran los pies deformes del hombre que había estado a punto de estrangularla y solo pudo preguntarse si no sería esa la mejor descripción de ella misma.

-Harás algo al respecto –otra mujer comenzó hablar, su voz era gangosa y le costaba pronunciar las palabras. –Tienes que hacer que el pueblo se quite la venda de los ojos y que lo vean tal y como es, un simple pelele. Entrarás en su casa y atacarás a su familia. La gente verá que ni la propia sangre del reverendo está a salvo en Salem y todos caerán en la desesperación.

Nozomi siguió inmóvil pero no pudo controlar la preocupación que apareció en su rostro, por suerte seguía mirando al suelo y nadie pudo ver su expresión.

-Elige a una de sus dos hijas y destrózala poco a poco hasta que apenas quede algo de su persona.

La chica asintió en silencio y esperó a que le dieran permiso para retirarse.

-No puedes fallar en esto.

De repente Nozomi sintió como le tiraban del pelo para obligarla a levantar la cabeza y al hacerlo encontró la cara cubierta de pústulas de la mujer que le estaba hablando a escasos milímetros de la suya.

-Como vuelvas a cometer otro error lo pagaras caro.

La joven no necesitaba ver la mirada mortal de esa mujer para saber que aquello no era un aviso sino una sentencia. Esta vez había conseguido librarse pero la próxima la pagaría con sangre.

Una vez bajo el cielo estrellado pudo respirar de nuevo sintiéndose a salvo. Aun así tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lograba deshacer. Su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y a los pocos segundos las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Caminaba sin prestar ninguna atención al suelo y después de varios tropiezos acabó cayéndose.

 _-¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?_ –Nozomi estaba desolada. Era la primera vez que conseguía conectar con alguien, cuando estaba con Eri era realmente feliz pero ahora ellos querían que acabase con eso. No quería hacerlo, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Además esa chica no se merecía acabar así.

Se sintió muy aliviada cuando divisó por fin su pequeña cabaña. Estaba agotada, había derramado muchas lágrimas durante el camino pero ahora solo perduraba el cansancio típico que aparece tras el llanto. El cuerpo le dolía por los golpes y las caídas que había sufrido y no veía el momento de meterse en su cama. Sin embargo, cuando entró vio que Nico estaba allí. Dormía en una de las dos camas que formaban parte del escaso mobiliario. Esa cama había pertenecido a la morena durante gran parte de su vida y hoy en día seguía sin tener otro dueño. Nozomi se acercó y miró su rostro tranquilo. La muchacha había estado esperándola, sabia lo peligroso que era ir a llevarles malas noticias a los ancianos y que lo más posible era que se desquitaran su enfado con ella. Nico había estado allí para asegurarse de que volvía a salvo y se encontraba bien. No obstante el cuerpo de la sirvienta había sufrido mucho durante el día y no había podido aguantar despierta por más tiempo. Decidió no despertarla, la chica necesitaba descansar y a ella le gustaba tenerla allí. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en su cama. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en que haría mañana porque se durmió al instante.

:+:+:+:

Nozomi abrió los ojos lentamente hasta que al enfocar la vista vio la cara de Nico lo suficientemente cerca como para asustarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-…Si.

-¿Estás segura? –la morena comenzó a levantarle el camisón para comprobar si tenía algún golpe o alguna herida.

-Estoy bien… -la mayor trató de despejarse y se estiró en la cama.

Nico pasó los dedos por el cuello de la chica mientras miraba las marcas purpuras que tenía alrededor. Claramente tenían forma de dedos y no le costó esfuerzo adivinar cómo se las habían hecho. Nozomi se incorporó sobre el colchón y le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-No saben nada de lo de Maki. Se han enfadado por lo del juicio pero he conseguido calmarlos, aunque les he tenido que contar lo del tipo que mataste –vio la cara de pánico que la otra ponía al instante y se apresuró a tranquilizarla. –No pasa nada, no les he dicho quién era. Les he hecho creer que lo hicimos a propósito para sembrar el caos. No he tenido otra opción lo siento, de hecho, casi debería darte las gracias. Eso ha sido lo que me ha salvado.

Nico suspiró un poco más tranquila.

-¿El plan sigue igual que hasta ahora? ¿Han dicho algo al respecto?

-No –la mayor hizo una pausa. –Me han ordenado que vaya a por Ayase.

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no, no. Es muy peligroso. No puedes. No les hagas caso, buscaremos otra forma.

Nozomi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para calmarla.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. No me han ordenado enfrentarme a él, quieren que me encargue de su familia. Piensan que así les mandaremos un mensaje al resto del pueblo.

El temor desapareció de la cara de Nico de un plumazo y ocupó su lugar una sonrisa fría que Nozomi había presenciado muy pocas veces. Aquello la puso algo nerviosa, sabía que la joven tenía razones para actuar así pero aun con todo no le gustaba ver ese tipo de expresión en su hermana.

-Eso es perfecto. Tienes mucha suerte de que te lo hayan ordenado a ti. Ojala pudiera hacerlo yo.

-¿Te parece poco lo que te estás divirtiendo con Maki? Deja algo para los demás –la mayor intentó sonar despreocupada, no quería que Nico sospechara nada.

-Es cierto –la joven se rio alegremente. -¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

El corazón de Nozomi se saltó un latido. No sabía que decir, había sido incapaz de planear nada. Solo lamentaba tener que hacer sufrir a Eri pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacer algo. Mantuvo una expresión neutra sin dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

-Aun no lo he pensado mucho. Supongo que vigilare la casa para tener toda la información posible y luego decidiré que hacer.

–Para ser un plan a medias no está mal pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado con ese hombre. He de volver a la casa. Aún es temprano, con suerte no se habrán dado cuenta de que falto.

-Espera. ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo algo? Si quieres puedo acompañarte al pueblo.

Nico levantó los brazos para estirar sus músculos y notó que volvían a estar como siempre.

-Ya me encuentro mejor, puedo volver sola. Tú quédate aquí y duerme un poco más.

* * *

¡Buenas a todos!

¡Nuevo capítulo por fin! Perdón por el retraso, llevo días queriendo actualizar pero no he tenido tiempo de corregir el texto. No os preocupéis por la continuidad de la historia porque aun tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos por delante pero últimamente no he encontrado tiempo ni para corregir las faltas, lo siento XD. Lo bueno es que he utilizado mi tiempo para ir concretando algunas partes del argumento así que más o menos tengo todo bien atado, solo me falta poder escribirlo. Estas navidades aprovechare al máximo para escribir todo lo que pueda y más. Me gustaría hacer un one-shot nicomaki navideño pero no sé si lo haré o utilizare ese tiempo para adelantar mas Salem. ¿Qué os gustaría más a vosotros?

Creo que esto es todo lo que tenía que decir así que me despido.

¡Hasta la próxima!

ACTUALIZACIÓN (IMPORTANTE, LEED POR FAVOR):

Por alguna razón desde hace un par de días no se están registrando las visitas ni los leídos de mis fics y de no ser por las reviews seguiría pensando que no me ha leído nadie en ese tiempo. No se por que pasa esto y he mandado un mail al servicio de soporte de fanfictionnet esperando que me lo resuelvan pronto pero de momento nada :(

¿Alguno de vosotros esta teniendo el mismo problema?


	6. Witch among us (V)

Me alegra poder informar de que POR FIN parece que ya me funciona correctamente la cuenta. He podido leer todas las reviews que me habéis dejado durante estos días en _Premonición de Invierno_ y en otros fics (muchas gracias a todos, sois un amor) y ESPERO que el arreglo dure ya para siempre porque este mes de diciembre ha sido un caos total, cuando no fallaba una cosa fallaba otra.

Os traigo un nuevo capitulillo de _Salem_ , que ya tocaba. En él hay un poco de todo, espero que os guste.

* * *

-Arisa.

La joven zarandeaba a su hermana pequeña intentando despertarla pero como de costumbre, era imposible. La chiquilla dormía como un lirón, ajena a cualquier cosa a su alrededor y a Eri siempre le costaba varios intentos despertarla.

-Arisa, vamos. Ya es hora de levantarse.

La pequeña comenzó a moverse pero solo para intentar cubrirse la cabeza con las sabanas.

-No… déjame un poco más…

Eri tiró de las sábanas para descubrirla de nuevo mientras la otra se quejaba.

-Ya es tarde, vamos.

Arisa se levantó con resignación y caminó con paso lento hasta sentarse frente al tocador. Eri comenzó a cepillarle el cabello con cuidado, era liso, brillante y suave al tacto.

-¿Hermana, sabes que puedo peinarme yo sola verdad?

-Sí pero me gusta hacerlo.

Aquello era cierto, a Eri le encantaba peinar a su hermanita. La costumbre venía de lejos, ya desde muy niñas la mayor se entretenía trenzando una y otra vez su cabello rubio platino. Por aquel entonces lo único que conseguía era enredárselo pero aun así la pequeña se dejaba hacer. Ahora ya no lo hacía cada vez que se aburría pero no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de cepillárselo por las mañanas. Comenzó a hacerle una pequeña trenza a un lado con unos cuantos mechones mientras hablaban de lo que harían en el día. Al acabar Eri notó la mala cara que seguía teniendo la chica. Al principio no le había dado importancia porque pensaba que se debía a que Arisa acababa de despertar pero ahora que la miraba estaba muy pálida y sus labios tenían un color extraño.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

-Me duele un poco la tripa. ¿De verdad que no puedo descansar un poco más?- le dedico una mirada de súplica a su hermana mayor a través del reflejo del espejo para que se apiadara de ella.

Eri suspiró y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Está bien, duerme un poco más a ver si se te pasa. Si para la comida no estás mejor llamaré al doctor.

La mayor arropó a la pequeña y le besó la frente. Ninguna de las dos se fijó en la diminuta araña que estaba en el quicio de la ventana contemplando la tierna escena.

Nozomi abrió los ojos. Seguía tumbada sobre su cama pero había visto todo lo que su familiar había presenciado en casa de los Ayase. Se tomaría un par de días para vigilar bien sus costumbres, sobre todo los movimientos del reverendo para saber cuándo era más seguro moverse por la casa ya que no quería acercarse demasiado a él. Se sentó en una silla y se recostó sobre la mesa a la vez que se pasaba la mano por la cara. Debía decidir qué hacer. Tenía que atacar a una de las dos chicas. Sabía que Eri adoraba a su hermana y que no le perdonaría jamás que le hiciera daño pero la otra opción era impensable. Cerró los puños con fuerza, no le gustaba sentirse así. Nunca había tenido problemas en usar su magia contra otras personas. Le daba igual lo que les pasase, no los conocía y sus vidas no le importaban. Sabía que cualquiera de ellos la mataría si supiera que era una bruja así que no tenía ninguna consideración con nadie. Sin embargo, había encontrado a alguien que si valía la pena. Eri era buena y amable con ella, cuando veía su sonrisa conseguía olvidarse por un momento de la oscuridad que la esperaba en el interior del bosque pero cuando Nozomi acabase con su trabajo esa bonita sonrisa se perdería para siempre.

:+:+:+:

Nozomi no había estado segura de ir a ver a Eri como todas las mañanas. Tenía miedo de no saber fingir delante de ella. Cuando las dos se encontraron enmascaró sus temores con una sonrisa estudiada y se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaba actuar como si no pasara nada. Al parecer seguía siendo la misma mala persona de siempre.

-Hoy no voy a poder quedarme contigo, mi hermana no se encontraba bien y quiero ver cómo sigue.

-Oh, claro. No pasa nada. Espero que no sea nada grave.

-No creo, seguramente le haya sentado mal algo.

-¿Y tu padre no está con ella?

-No. Ha tenido que salir de urgencia esta mañana, lo necesitaban en Boston. Estará allí unos días y seguramente vuelva a finales de semana.

-Ya veo.

Se detuvieron en la puerta de Eri y Nozomi le regaló una de las flores de su cesta como ya era costumbre. La rubia miró con aprecio sus pétalos blancos y dio las gracias a la chica con una sonrisa radiante que hizo trizas el interior de la bruja. Cuando esta se quedó sola dejó que sus emociones llegaran por fin a su rostro y caminó cabizbaja hasta su cabaña.

:+:+:+:

Maki atravesaba la casa en busca de algún criado. Aún faltaban un par de horas para la cena pero quería bañarse y necesitaba a alguien que le preparase la bañera. Desafortunadamente, casi todos sus sirvientes habían caído enfermos o se encontraban indispuestos de forma repentina por lo que se hacía más difícil encontrar a los pocos que quedaban en una casa tan grande. Estaba pensando que tal vez no quedara ninguno cuando, al pasar por las habitaciones del servicio, oyó unos ruidos extraños. Una de las puertas estaba entreabierta, de ahí era de donde provenía el sonido. Parecía la respiración agitada de alguien. Se asomó con cuidado por la rendija y al ver lo que había dentro le dio un vuelco el corazon. Ese debía de ser el dormitorio de Nico porque ella estaba allí, tumbada en la cama. Aunque lo que la sorprendió fue lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba desnuda y tenía las piernas abiertas. Desde donde estaba, Maki tenía el ángulo de visión perfecto para ver con detalle como la chica usaba su mano para masturbarse. Sus dedos entraban y salían de su interior con un ritmo rápido mientras producían un sonido húmedo. La otra mano la tenía sobre su pecho y jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entre abierta pero de vez en cuando mordía su labio inferior. Sus jadeos aunque intentaban ser silenciosos llegaban hasta los oídos de la pelirroja que la miraba en la distancia sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Miró rápidamente hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiese descubrirla espiando y volvió a fijarse en Nico. Maki tragó saliva mientras intentaba mantener su respiración a raya. No podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo de la sirvienta, lo que veía le traía a la mente el recuerdo de sus sueños con ella solo que esta vez lo que tenía delante era real. Acabó por apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta pero con tan mala suerte de hacer crujir la madera. La pelirroja se asustó y no esperó a comprobar si Nico había escuchado el pequeño sonido. Salió de allí como una exhalación y con la mente turbada por lo que había visto. Dentro de la habitación, Nico oyó como la joven se marchaba y paró con lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentó en la cama y soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo. Le hubiese gustado ofrecerle a su señora un buen espectáculo hasta el final pero aquello también le valía.

Unas horas más tarde Maki y su padre estaban sentados a la mesa. Nico apareció en el comedor empujando un carrito en el que estaba la cena y comenzó a servir a los dueños de la casa.

-Martha no ha podido venir hoy así que he tenido que encargarme yo de preparar la cena, no tengo tanta experiencia como ella pero espero que sea de su agrado.

El señor Nishikino probó de su plato y asintió con aprobación.

-Esta delicioso Nico, muchas gracias.

Maki no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, sentía sus mejillas arder con solo tener a la muchacha tan cerca. Lo que había presenciado se le había quedado grabado en la retina y le estaba costando esfuerzo actuar con normalidad. La cena fue pasando y Nico recogió los platos cuando llegó el turno del postre. Se acercó a Maki mucho más de lo necesario y a esta le llegó el aroma del cabello negro de la chica. Al tenerla tan cerca no pudo evitar tensarse y cuando oyó su voz abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-He preparado una tarta para mañana pero si quiere le puedo traer un trozo –Nico la miró a los ojos pero la otra rehuyó los suyos. La sirvienta estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante los nervios de la chica. Le encantaba provocar todas esas reacciones en ella.

-E-está bien –la voz de Maki tembló y esta sintió aún más vergüenza.

Nico pasó por su espalda y decidió jugar un poco más con ella. Maki llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño por lo que tenía la nuca y parte de los hombros al descubierto. La morena se cercioró de que el señor no la veía y paso sus dedos sobre la piel de la chica con un movimiento discreto. Maki sintió el ligero roce y estuvo a punto de saltar de la silla, aun así supo mantener su reacción al mínimo y buscó con la mirada a Nico. Vio como esta se alejaba tranquilamente y se preguntó si lo habría imaginado.

Maki se sentó al borde de su cama y soltó un gran suspiro. Aquel día había sido muy extraño y agradecía que por fin terminase. Se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo. Últimamente le costaba horrores conciliar el sueño pero después de lo de aquella tarde estaba convencida de que esa noche iba a ser especialmente larga. Una vez envuelta en la oscuridad era imposible evitar recordar los jadeos de Nico y la forma en la que tocaba su cuerpo. Intentaba expulsar las imágenes de su mente cada vez que aparecían pero volvían de inmediato. El deseo se estaba empezando a acumular en su vientre y un cosquilleo recorría la parte más baja de su espalda. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar la comezón que sentía entre sus piernas pero llegó a un punto en el que ya no pudo aguantar más y llevó su mano hasta ahí con cierta duda. Había hecho aquello alguna vez pero no estaba acostumbrada, siempre le podía más el miedo a ser descubierta o a actuar mal que las ganas que pudiera tener de hacerlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo necesitaba de verdad.

:+:+:+:

-Repasad esa última parte porque os preguntaré por ella –Eri había dado por finalizada la clase del día y se estaba despidiendo. –Pasad un buen día, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –Hanayo sonrió a la joven mientras marchaba y comenzó a recoger los libros que había esparcidos por la mesa del estudio.

Rin la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió también. Entonces vio que una chica estaba esperándola fuera y que las dos se saludaban. Estaban algo lejos por lo que Rin no alcanzaba a ver bien a la desconocida, sin embargo, algo en ella le resultaba familiar. Se quedó mirándolas con curiosidad hasta que las perdió de vista pero no le dio más importancia y volvió junto a Hanayo. La ayudó con los libros hasta que oyó como esta soltaba un pequeño lamento. Se volvió hacia ella y vio que se miraba un dedo del que comenzaba a brotar un poco de sangre. Se le acercó para verlo más de cerca y Hanayo le sonrió quitándole peso al asunto.

-Es un cortecito de nada, me lo he hecho con una de las hojas de papel… -la chica dejó de hablar cuando Rin se inclinó y se metió su dedo magullado a la boca sin previo aviso. Hanayo abrió los ojos como platos y se puso roja hasta las orejas. -¡¿Eeeeeeeh?!¡¿Q-q-que haces?! ¡¿Rin?!

La chica podía sentir la lengua de la otra repasando una y otra vez la herida. La había pillado tan por sorpresa que no era capaz de reaccionar y recuperar su dedo. Después de unos segundos Rin dejó ir la mano de la chica y la miró con aire de suficiencia mientras cruzaba lo brazos.

-Kayochin, ¿sabías que la saliva tiene propiedades curativas? –Habló con una voz postiza intentando sonar como una persona culta. Tenía cierta similitud a la forma en la que hablaba Eri.

-C-claro que lo sé, fui yo la que te lo contó en primer lugar. Lo ponía en uno de mis libros –La chica aun sentía un poco de vergüenza y seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ah, es verdad-nya –Rin le sonrió con aire de disculpa. -¿Ha funcionado?

Las dos miraron el dedo que seguía igual, aunque ya no tenía sangre.

-No se ha curado… ¡Igual es que no ha sido suficiente! –La pelirroja trató de repetir la acción pero esta vez Hanayo estuvo lo suficientemente rápida como para impedírselo.

-No es algo milagroso. Es imposible que una herida desaparezca con tan solo un poco de saliva…

-Supongo que llevas razón.

Rin bajó la cabeza algo alicaída pero Hanayo le dio un pequeño golpecito cariñoso en la nariz con uno de sus dedos sanos.

-Aun así gracias por intentarlo, Rin.

Esta volvió a recuperar la sonrisa y abrazó con energía a su amiga a la vez que frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella como si fuese un gato.

-¡Nya! ¿Vamos a dar un paseo hasta que esté lista la comida?

-Está bien.

:+:+:+:

Maki estaba muy inquieta. Apenas había podido dormir un par de horas durante la noche y el cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro. Llevaba toda la mañana dando vueltas por la casa sin poder centrarse en nada. Ni siquiera el piano había podido entretenerla. Su padre estaba fuera y la única persona en la casa a parte de ella era Nico. Después de darle muchas vueltas, decidió acercarse a la cocina para ver lo que estaba haciendo la sirvienta. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirándola sin atreverse a decir nada. Un sinfín de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho haciendo que el corazón le doliera con cada latido. Nico estaba preparando la comida mientras tarareaba su canción y después de un par de minutos reaccionó a la presencia de Maki.

-Que susto… no la había visto señorita. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo ahí? –Nico se había dado cuenta perfectamente de cuando había llegado la muchacha pero aun así se hizo la sorprendida.

-No, acabo de llegar.

-¿Necesita algo?

-Um… no. Solo venía a ver qué hacías.

-Debe de estar realmente aburrida para venir hasta aquí. ¿Hoy no le apetece tocar el piano?

-N-no –Maki se sentía muy incómoda, no sabía en que había estado pensando para ir a buscarla. Era evidente que en su presencia solo podía sentirse mal pero aun así no había podido resistirse a verla. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la muchacha hasta que no las separó ni un metro de distancia. La observaba con cuidado pero apenas ponía atención a lo que estaba haciendo, solo apreciaba la perfección de su rostro y miraba con anhelo sus manos. Las mismas que deseó tener sobre su cuerpo durante toda la noche anterior. Sus labios la llamaban, quería probarlos y saber de una vez si sabían tan bien como en sus sueños. La mente cansada de Maki no fue capaz de parar a tiempo a su cuerpo que para sorpresa de ambas acabó por deshacer la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas y juntó sus labios con desesperación. La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza por lo que no pudo ver la gran sonrisa de triunfo que Nico tenía mientras dejaba que la chica se adueñara de su boca. Tras unos segundos sin embargo, la sirvienta intentó serenarse y prepararse para su actuación magistral. Cuando Maki se separó por fin de ella, las dos se miraron con pánico en la mirada. Nico se llevó los dedos a los labios para rozarlos sin perder el desconcierto de su rostro.

-Señorita… ¿Q-qué…?

Maki no sabía dónde meterse. La vergüenza que sentía era muy grande pero el miedo la superaba con creces. Se había pasado de la raya y aquel error no tenía arreglo. Se acababa de meter en un buen lio, uno muy peligroso.

-Lo-lo siento.

La menor salió corriendo de allí al borde de las lágrimas. Nico la vio marchar y esperó a que se alejara para soltar toda la risa que había estado aguantando. Cuando se cansó de reír volvió a tocarse los labios que aun mantenían la sonrisa y pensó satisfecha en el beso que acababan de compartir. Maki había despertado en ellos un pequeño cosquilleo que le recordó al calor ardiente que ambas habían intercambiado en sueños.

:+:+:+:

-¿Pero por qué has dejado que se fuera?

Nozomi miraba sorprendida a su hermana. Ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de su cabaña y hablaban de lo ocurrido con Maki. Nico estaba viendo como la otra comenzaba a fruncir el ceño y suspiró.

-Porque era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¿Lo mejor? Nicocchi no tenemos tiempo que perder, de momento no hemos logrado nada de lo que nos ordenaron y el tiempo sigue corriendo. Ellos están más furiosos con cada día que pasa.

-Yo solo actué de la misma forma que hubiera reaccionado cualquier persona normal en esa situación. No te preocupes, todo está bajo control. Luego hablare con ella y todo saldrá perfecto.

-Eso espero. Necesitamos a Maki ya, tenemos que hacernos con el consejo de inmediato o podemos estar en peligro.

Nozomi estaba nerviosa, todo el tema de Ayase la tenía preocupada. No estaba segura de poder evitar ser descubierta por el reverendo cuando campaba a sus anchas por su propia casa. Se estaba metiendo de cabeza en la boca del lobo y quería tener todos los seguros posibles en caso de que algo saliese mal. Nico notó la inquietud de la chica.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –la bruja suspiró, no tenía caso enfadarse ahora con ella. -Perdóname, estoy exagerando. Sé que lo estás haciendo lo mejor posible.

Nico podía ver que algo la preocupaba y que como siempre, su hermana se lo guardaba para ella sola.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con lo del reverendo, incluso podría ocuparme yo.

Nozomi conocía bien todo lo que Nico guardaba en su corazón y no quería que se acercara a Eri. Sabía que si tuviera la oportunidad, no dudaría ni un segundo en quemar la casa de los Ayase hasta los cimientos con todos sus habitantes dentro.

-No hace falta. Tú tienes que centrarte en Maki.

La sirvienta no quiso presionarla más. Sabía que si no quería hablar de algo no conseguiría que lo hiciera por mucha insistencia que pusiera así que intentó aligerar el ambiente.

-Tendrías que haber visto su cara después de besarme. No tenía precio.

No pudo evitar reírse al recordar el pánico de la muchacha.

-Nicocchi, eres una sádica.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –la chica puso cara de angelito mientras pestañeaba exageradamente y hablaba con una voz tierna.

Las dos acabaron riéndose, era agradable poder relajarse juntas y olvidarse de sus problemas por un instante.

:+:+:+:

Nico estaba en la puerta del dormitorio de Maki. Respiró hondo para ahuyentar los pequeños nervios que se retorcían en su estómago. Todo dependía de lo que pasase a continuación por lo que debía hacerlo bien. Golpeó con suavidad la madera y esperó una respuesta.

-¿Si?

-Soy Nico. Me gustaría hablar con usted si no es mucha molestia.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos para la morena que aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta hasta que volvió a oír la voz de Maki.

-Pasa.

Nico entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La chica estaba sentada en su escritorio y le daba la espalda. Ninguna dijo nada y el silencio cada vez pesaba más sobre ellas. La sirvienta no estaba segura de cómo actuar. Se le daba bien calar a la gente y enseguida era capaz de predecir sus reacciones pero Maki era todo un misterio, siempre actuaba de forma reservada y apenas le daba pistas. Esa era una de las razones por las que la chica había empezado a tenerla en sus pensamientos cada vez más a menudo. Decidió que lo mejor era pisar sobre seguro y no ser demasiado descarada. Esperó a que Maki le preguntara qué quería o le diera permiso para hablar pero la chica siguió en silencio y con la vista fija en la madera del escritorio, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y habló sin necesidad de fingir la inseguridad que mostraba su voz.

-Me gustaría hablar de lo que ha pasado esta mañana…

Maki se encogió sobre el escritorio, hundiendo la cara en sus brazos cruzados. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Nico llevaba razón, debían aclarar lo que había pasado pero era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-Quería que supiera que no tiene por qué preocuparse, no le contaré a nadie lo que hizo.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró a la otra con sospecha.

-¿N-no lo harás?

Nico negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada para parecer avergonzada. Maki se levantó y se atrevió a dar la cara por fin.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero meterme en líos ni perder mi trabajo. Además si la gente se entera yo también seré castigada.

-De verdad que lo siento... No debí hacerlo. –Maki la miraba apenada. –Te prometo que aquí no tendrás ningún problema –la chica volvió la vista al suelo con las mejillas encendidas. –T-te pido perdón –le estaban entrando ganas de llorar pero supo aguantarse.

-No tiene por qué.

Aquello pilló totalmente por sorpresa a la más joven que la miró sin entender lo que quería decir.

-No tiene que pedirme perdón porque me… me ha gustado.

-¿Q-qué? –el rubor de Maki se extendió por toda su cara.

-Si usted quiere… puede volver a hacerlo cuando le apetezca.

-¡Pe-pero…! Nosotras no po…

Nico se acercó a ella y, lentamente para no asustarla, la tomó de la mano con suavidad.

-No pasa nada, conmigo no tiene por qué tener miedo.

Podía ver en los ojos de Nico que no la estaba juzgando y que la aceptaba sin pestañear. Le ofrecía ser libre y hacer lo que realmente quería hacer.

-Entonces… si… si lo hiciéramos ahora… ¿No te molestaría? –Le costó horrores acabar esa frase y a mitad tuvo que apartar la mirada de la cara de Nico porque sentía demasiada vergüenza.

-Me encantaría.

Nico empezaba a notar que Maki le apretaba la mano cada vez más fuerte. Seguramente era culpa de los nervios y ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta. Veía que a la chica le iba a costar dar el paso así que decidió ayudarla. Le colocó la mano en la mejilla y consiguió que la volviera a mirar. Le sonrió para darle ánimos y se puso de puntillas acercándose todo lo que pudo a ella. La distancia que quedó entre sus labios era diminuta y Maki solo necesito inclinarse un poco para encontrarse con la boca de Nico. Las dos sintieron mariposas en el estómago, parecía que ese era su primer beso. El anterior había sido demasiado rápido y solo había participado Maki y los besos que habían compartido en sueños solo eran un pálido reflejo de la realidad, no había comparación. Los nervios les hacían actuar con torpeza, incluso Nico que tenía mucha más experiencia temía hacer algo mal. Cuando por fin se separaron volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. En ellos podían encontrar alegría y alivio, veían que las dos se sentían igual de emocionadas por lo que acababa de pasar. Aun así el rubor de Maki no desapareció y enseguida volvió a actuar con timidez. La sonrisa de Nico se hizo más grande al darse cuenta, en ese momento no le importaba ni el plan, ni los ancianos, ni los juicios de brujas. Tan solo estaba feliz porque las dos compartían los mismos sentimientos. Quería saltar y gritar de alegría pero a la vez no quería separarse de Maki ni un milímetro así que no lo hizo. Cuando volvió a colocar los pies en la Tierra y pudo dejar su euforia a un lado, volvió a centrarse y se puso algo más seria.

-Este tiene que ser nuestro secreto –la chica le sujetó la barbilla con cuidado para que centrase su atención en ella y repasó su labio inferior con el pulgar mientras hablaba porque ya echaba de menos su boca contra la suya –Nadie puede saberlo. Nadie, ¿entiende?

Maki asintió con firmeza varias veces. Aunque seguía atrapada en los ojos rubí de la chica la estaba escuchando a la perfección.

-Lo sé. Si esto se sabe acabaremos en el patíbulo.

-Eso seguro. Con suerte usted volverá a casa con solo unos latigazos pero yo acabaré en el barranco sin duda alguna.

Maki bajó la mirada y tragó saliva. El barranco era donde arrojaban los cadáveres de aquellos que no merecían ser enterrados en el cementerio. Lo que estaban haciendo era algo muy serio, debía proteger aquel secreto a toda costa.

Nico abrazó a la chica y hundió su cara en la curva de su cuello, inhalando su aroma. Respiró tranquila al darse cuenta de que había conseguido su primer objetivo pero lo más difícil vendría más adelante. El tiempo iba en su contra pero no debía apresurarse, de momento disfrutaría de lo que había logrado y ya pensaría como seguir adelante con el plan.

:+:+:+:

La oscuridad de la noche protegía a Nozomi y le impedía quedar a la vista de curiosos que pudieran ponerla en un aprieto. Estaba recostada contra la pared de una casa mientras vigilaba de cerca la residencia de los Ayase. Aun podía verse alguna luz a través de las ventanas y la bruja esperó a que las dos jóvenes que había dentro se fueran a dormir. Le hubiera gustado dedicar unos días más a la vigilancia pero que el reverendo hubiera tenido que dejar el pueblo era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar. Respiró hondo por última vez antes de ponerse en marcha y en un latido estaba dentro del dormitorio de Arisa. Con un movimiento de la mano encendió la vela que estaba en la mesilla de noche y entonces se quitó la capucha revelando un rostro demacrado y terrorífico. Podía ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que la muchacha tenía en la habitación. La bruja asintió satisfecha al comprobar que su aspecto no iba a delatar su identidad. Aquello sin embargo, no era una ilusión, sino la consecuencia de dejar que la magia corrompiera su cuerpo durante tantos años. No era un caso tan extremo como el de la gente que vivía en el corazón del bosque pero sus facciones estaban lo suficientemente desmejoradas como para no reconocerla. Afortunadamente podía esconder esa imagen al resto del mundo sin ningún esfuerzo hasta el punto en el que ella misma olvidaba a veces su verdadero aspecto. No obstante, en casos como aquel era útil para no ser descubierta aun siendo vista por alguien. Se quitó la capa y la dejó en la ventana que había dejado abierta. Por fin centró su atención en la chiquilla que dormía plácidamente en su cama y un gran nudo de remordimientos le golpeó en el estómago. No tenía más opción que seguir adelante pero sabía que se arrepentiría mucho al día siguiente, aun no sabía cómo iba a tener la cara de mirar a Eri después de hacerle daño a su hermanita. La bruja estaba demasiado perdida pensando en su amiga para darse cuenta de que alguien se movía por el pasillo hasta que oyó unos pasos entrando en la habitación.

-¿Arisa, otra vez vuelves a sentirte mal? He visto luz y… -la voz de Eri murió en su garganta a mitad de frase al darse cuenta de que había alguien más junto a la cama de su hermana. Un grito ahogado fue todo lo que salió de sus labios cuando reparó en el aspecto de pesadilla del intruso. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar apropiadamente.

Nozomi se quedó petrificada. No supo reaccionar a tiempo porque el miedo que vio en los ojos de Eri apuntaló sus pies al suelo y le congeló los músculos bajó su piel arrugada. Sin embargo, no pudo soportar durante mucho que ella la mirase así y fue eso lo que la ayudo a volver en si y salir de allí tan rápido como había llegado.

Ya con su apariencia usual, la bruja se envolvió en su capa y se alejó por las calles corriendo entre la bruma sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Los ojos comenzaban a picarle y las mejillas le ardían. Podría haber usado algún hechizo para mantener a Eri dormida pero no había querido usar su magia sobre la muchacha. Claramente había sido un error pero no pudo actuar de otra manera, era incapaz de dañar a su amiga.

:+:+:+:

La luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana le estaba dando en la cara y comenzaba a molestarle. Aun así Eri tenía demasiado sueño como para resistirse a dormir un poco más y giró la cara rehuyendo los rayos de sol.

-¿Hermana?

La voz de Arisa la reclamaba y no pudo remolonear más. Abrió lentamente los ojos pero algo la dejó descolocada. No estaba en su cama, ni siquiera estaba en su habitación. Arisa estaba inclinada sobre ella y la miraba interrogante desde arriba. Al parecer se encontraba en su dormitorio, sentada en la mecedora que había en un rincón cerca de la cama. Le costó un segundo entender que hacia allí pero en cuanto los últimos recuerdos de la noche volvieron a su mente se puso de pie de un salto y sujetó a su hermana por los hombros.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-¿Eh? Claro… -la chica vio la inquietud de la mayor y frunció el ceño. –¿Hermana, pasa algo? ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo aquí?

Arisa la miraba con inocencia, totalmente ajena a lo que Eri había presenciado esa noche. La mayor pensó que lo mejor era no decirle nada porque no quería asustarla así que se inventó algo.

-…Quería estar segura de estar aquí por si volvías a enfermar, así que me he quedado a dormir. –La verdad era que había estado casi toda la noche en vela, temiendo que aquella cosa volviera a por su hermana.

-No era necesario, ya me siento mejor.

Aun así la muchacha seguía teniendo mal color por lo que Eri le dijo que pasara el día en casa descansando para evitar una recaída. La mayor fue a refrescarse y vestirse mientras seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había visto en aquella habitación. Le hubiera gustado poder dormir un par de horas más pero no podía desatender sus responsabilidades, debía prepararse para ir a casa de los Koizumi.

:+:+:+:

* * *

Con este capítulo alcanzamos las 30.000 palabras ¡Yay! Madre mía, 30k y aun no vamos ni por la mitad XD Esto va para largo, os aviso ya.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Witch among us (VI)

Maki había dormido toda la noche del tirón por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba contenta, sonreía de oreja a oreja y cualquiera que la veía se sorprendía de su comportamiento inusual. Había pasado casi toda la mañana tocando el piano y ahí estaba cuando Nico entró a limpiar la sala de estar. Algunos de los otros sirvientes habían vuelto a sus puestos, unos más recuperados que otros. Por lo que Nico podía volver a sus tareas habituales. Las dos se saludaron con sonrisas tímidas y sonrojándose por igual. Tampoco podrían haber sido mucho más cariñosas aunque hubieran querido por lo que ese gesto fue suficiente para darse los buenos días. Cada una siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero siendo muy conscientes de la presencia de la otra. Sentían nervios al tenerse cerca pero estos no las incomodaban si no que más bien les divertían. Era excitante saber que tenían ese secreto que nadie podía imaginar al verlas. Maki se sentía lo suficientemente inspirada como para improvisar y Nico se animaba con cada nota alegre que acariciaba su oído. La pelirroja dejó de tocar poco antes de que la sirvienta tuviera que marcharse y escribió algo en un papel. Nico oyó unos pasos a su espalda pero antes de poder girarse sintió un pequeño beso rápido en el cuello y los brazos de Maki a su alrededor pero no para abrazarla, si no para dejar algo en el bolsillo de su delantal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica se había ido y Nico se quedó sola. Esta encontró la nota que le había dejado y la leyó con curiosidad.

 _Te espero esta noche en mi dormitorio._

El corazón de Nico latió con fuerza y sintió algo de vergüenza. Tenía que empezar a calmarse, no podía seguir actuando como una niña enamorada. En cierta forma le molestaba no poder controlarse, Maki tenía algo que la hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo. Todo lo que sentía hacia ella era nuevo por lo que no sabía manejar bien aquellos sentimientos. Debía hacerse rápido con ellos por su bien y el de su hermana. Aunque por el momento no pudo evitar imaginar el tipo de cosas que haría en esa habitación aquella noche.

:+:+:+:

-¡Kayochin! ¡Kayochin! Ven, rápido.

-¿Nn?

Hanayo siguió la voz de Rin hasta la puerta. La muchacha miraba la calle por una rendija de la puerta mientras movía la mano para indicarle que se acercara.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mira. Ahí está otra vez- nya.

-¿Quién? –Hanayo se colocó junto a su amiga y buscó con la mirada entre la gente que había en la calle. Eri estaba alejándose y hablaba con alguien.

-Esa chica viene todos los días. Espera fuera hasta que Eri sale de aquí y se van juntas.

-¿Y? Sera amiga suya.

-¿Tú la conoces de algo?

-¿Eh? Mmm… desde aquí no puedo verla bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que, no sé. Rin cree que la conoce de algo pero no… -la pelirroja frunció el ceño mientras se esforzaba por pensar. -…¡no sé de qué-nya! Es un poco molesto…

-Te sonará de haberla visto por el pueblo.

Rin no parecía muy convencida y se rascaba la cabeza pensativa.

-Supongo que puede ser…

:+:+:+:

Eri y Nozomi estaban tumbadas sobre la hierba. El olor a flores llenaba sus pulmones y disfrutaban del canto de los pájaros en silencio, al menos aparentemente. En realidad ninguna de las dos estaba tan relajada como intentaba mostrar. Nozomi temblaba con cada mirada de la rubia. Temía que la hubiera reconocido pero sobre todo temía que no quisiera verla más. Por su comportamiento estaba claro que no sospechaba de ella pero no podía evitar la paranoia. Por su parte, Eri seguía preocupada por la noche anterior. Le había costado centrarse en sus lecciones porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese rostro fantasmal. No se había atrevido a hablar de ello con nadie porque ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había visto. Contra mas horas pasaban más le costaba creer que realmente le hubiera pasado eso pero aun así estaba segura de que era cierto. Su cuerpo aun recordaba cómo se había quedado paralizado al ser invadido por el miedo, no había forma de que lo hubiera soñado. Si su padre hubiera estado en casa ahora se sentiría mucho más segura, él se habría encargado de esa criatura y no tendría por qué temer más. Sin embargo estaba sola y no podía pedir ayuda a nadie. No quería contárselo a Arisa porque lo único que conseguiría seria aterrar a la muchacha y tampoco iba a servir de nada decírselo a otras personas que no podrían hacer nada contra aquel ser. Estuvo tentada de decírselo a Nozomi pero temía que la tomara por loca, la joven había dejado claro en alguna ocasión que no creía en esas cosas. Seguramente se reiría de ella y lo achacaría a un mal sueño. El ambiente relajado acabó por recordarle las horas de descanso que había perdido durante la noche y sus parpados eran cada vez más pesados. Al lado de su amiga se sentía a salvo y poco a poco se dejó llevar hasta quedar dormida. Nozomi se dio cuenta en seguida ya que no había dejado de vigilarla en ningún momento. Algo más tranquila, dejó escapar un gran suspiro y miró las bonitas facciones que poseía la chica. Se fijó en sus largas pestañas rubias y en el brillo de sus labios y los remordimientos volvieron a la carga. No había forma alguna en la que pudiera querer hacer daño a esa persona. Vio que Eri comenzaba a fruncir el ceño en sueños y le besó la frente con cariño.

-Aquí estas a salvo, Ericchi. Estoy contigo –la joven susurró sin esperar ningún resultado pero al instante el rostro de la rubia volvió a recuperar la tranquilidad que había perdido. La bruja sonrió ante el cambió y su pecho se lleno de calidez, dejando en un rincón todos los malos sentimientos que la habían estado agobiando.

Cuando Eri abrió los ojos la luz había cambiado y se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo durmiendo. Su amiga seguía a su lado y vio que estaba concentrada en algo.

-¿Nozomi…?

Esta dio la bienvenida a la chica con su habitual sonrisa mientras en secreto estaba disfrutando de su expresión adormilada.

-Buenos días.

-¿Por qué has dejado que me quedara dormida?

-Lo necesitabas, parecías realmente cansada. Tranquila, tampoco has dormido tanto. Serán las dos de la tarde como mucho.

Entonces Nozomi le colocó en la cabeza algo que había estado guardando en su regazo. Era una corona de flores, todas eran pequeñitas y de colores claros, casi todas blancas o celestes. Al parecer estaba acabando otra más pero las flores de esta eran sobretodo de color lila y algunas rosa claro. Eri tomó la que tenía en la cabeza y la miró de cerca, admirándose del cuidado con el que cada flor estaba trenzada con el resto.

-Es muy bonita. Perdón por dejar que te aburrieras tanto –Eri volvió a colocar la corona sobre su cabello rubio sin poder evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. Además, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerte una, sabía que te quedaría muy bien y quería verte llevándola.

También había disfrutado mucho viéndola dormir. La belleza de Eri era evidente siempre pero verla así tenía cierto encanto añadido. Con un movimiento decidido tiró del lazo que recogía en una coleta alta el cabello rubio de la chica y dejó que cayera sobre sus hombros. Nozomi se quedó maravillada, ella conocía la oscuridad que consumía el mundo y no dudaba de que existiera su contrario. Si había algo como los ángeles en ese mundo debían de tener ese aspecto. La pureza y la luz que siempre rodeaba a Eri fascinaban a la bruja.

La rubia se ajustó mejor la corona de flores y se sonrojó al ver la mirada de Nozomi. Normalmente los ojos de la chica reflejaban esa sonrisa que siempre tenía en los labios o miraban en la distancia con un brillo misterioso mientras pensaba en silencio pero había veces como aquella en las que descubría a su amiga mirándola con admiración, como si tuviera delante algo precioso. Cada vez que esto ocurría Eri se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada al suelo. No acababa de creerse que alguien pudiera mirarla así, no se sentía merecedora de tal comportamiento ni mucho menos. Decidió hablar para apartar la atención de Nozomi de ella.

-Debo irme a casa ya.

Por una parte no quería separarse de su amiga pero debía volver, había estado más tiempo del que había pensado fuera y su hermana seguía en casa enferma. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien. Nozomi por su parte tampoco quería despedirse pero sintió cierto alivio al oírla. Le seguía resultando difícil estar delante de ella como si todo siguiera como si nada.

:+:+:+:

Maki estaba a solas en su habitación iluminada por las velas. Fuera, la lluvia caía con dureza sobre la tierra acompañada de algún que otro relámpago que hacia retumbar los cristales. La humedad del aire llegaba hasta ella amenazando con colarse hasta sus huesos y se envolvió mejor en su bata de seda. Su corazón enviaba sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo con cada latido pero no era suficiente para mantener el calor que echaba de menos. Una capa de sudor frio, consecuencia directa de su nerviosismo, cubría su piel y no era capaz de entrar en calor por mucho que frotara sus manos temblorosas. Llevaba más de media hora esperando a que Nico apareciera y a cada minuto que pasaba se impacientaba más. No sabía que iba a pasar esa noche y su pecho estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba deseando poder tener cerca a Nico y sentirla junto a ella pero a la vez tenía miedo. Esa mañana, al darle la nota a la muchacha solo pensaba en poder estar a solas con ella pero no había pensado en qué podía ocurrir una vez que estuvieran juntas. Le vino el recuerdo de sus sueños y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su corazón amenazó con salir de su pecho y respiró hondo para tratar de calmarlo. Sentada al borde de la cama, pasaba distraídamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la puntilla que adornaba uno de sus cojines cuando oyó un ligero golpeteo en la puerta. Fue tan tenue que por un segundo pensó que su imaginación se burlaba de sus deseos. Aun así abrió la puerta y vio que al fin la espera había terminado. Nico entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La sirvienta intentó contener la sonrisa pero fue incapaz, dejando al descubierto la alegría que sentía por estar allí. Vio que la pelirroja no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que había aparecido y su mirada se suavizó. Estaba empezando a entender el comportamiento de la muchacha y era evidente que iba a tener que ser ella quien diera el primer paso. Se acercó y la besó con rapidez en la mejilla, sus labios apenas estuvieron un par de segundos en contacto con ella pero bastó para que a la más joven le saltaran los colores.

-Hola –Nico trató de atraer de nuevo la mirada de la chica que ahora estaba clavada en el suelo sin apenas parpadear.

-H-hola.

La pelirroja fijó sus ojos en los de Nico pero solo durante un instante. Esto hizo suspirar a la bruja, estaba claro que debía actuar con cuidado o acabaría asustándola. Le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar hasta la cama con pasos calmados. Ambas se sentaron en el borde manteniéndose en silencio durante unos minutos. Nico decidió tomar por fin la iniciativa y se acercó más a la otra chica. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros y acarició con un par de dedos sus labios rosados.

-Tienes unos labios muy bonitos.

-G-gracias… los tuyos también lo son –Maki no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la boca de Nico con anhelo.

-¿Si? ¿Quieres besarlos?

Maki apartó la mirada de Nico al instante. La sirvienta pudo ver como unas pequeñas arrugas aparecían en su frente mostrando su indecisión.

-No lo sé… -la joven estaba muerta de miedo. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera pero el temor que la martirizaba le impedía moverse. Algo le decía que aquello era un error, no solo su cabeza le recordaba una y otra vez todas y cada una de las cosas que podían salir mal en todo esto, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar si seguía con ello. Se sentía al borde de un abismo negro como la noche y ella estaba a punto de dar un paso fatal hacia él. Notó el calor de la mano de Nico sobre su mejilla, era electrizante pero sobre todo reconfortante. Ya no sentía el frio que hasta hace unos minutos la había estado incomodando. Miró a los ojos rubí de la sirvienta y encontró emoción en ellos. Era como mirarse en un espejo, podía ver que ella sentía lo mismo. Amor, temor, incertidumbre, pasión, tensión, deseo… esa era la carga que ambas soportaban al mismo tiempo.

-A mí me gustaría besar los tuyos. ¿Puedo?

Maki asintió lentamente. La morena siguió acariciando la mejilla de la chica sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Aun había duda en ellos pero también expectación, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla y deshizo el espacio entre ellas. Juntó sus labios y comenzó a besarla. Puso todo el cuidado del mundo al hacerlo, su lengua se abrió paso con cautela encontrándose al instante con la de Maki. Enseguida sintió las manos de la pelirroja sobre ella y como intentaba atraer el cuerpo de Nico contra el suyo. Esto acabó por hacer que la pelirroja quedara echada sobre la cama y Nico sobre ella. Aunque la sirvienta había iniciado el beso de forma lenta, este había empezado a ser más fogoso por culpa de las acciones de la más joven. Nico sonrió al comprobar una vez más lo pasional que era Maki en el fondo. Le encantaba ser la única que había llegado a conocer esa parte de la chica. Detrás de esa barrera de frialdad y de su gran timidez estaba toda esa pasión ardiente esperando únicamente por ella. No había nada que la hiciera más feliz. Hacía mucho rato que Maki había dejado de tener frio pero sus manos seguían temblando, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Nico. Esta se apartó lo justo para poder verle la cara, tomó una de las manos de la muchacha y la besó con cariño.

-Estás temblando –los labios de la morena seguían rozando el dorso de la mano de Maki al hablar y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella.

-Lo siento… -no pudo continuar con su disculpa porque un pequeño beso en los labios le impidió hablar más. Este fue seguido por un beso en la comisura de la boca, otro en la mejilla, otro en la frente, otro en la nariz… Nico necesitó unos cuantos para lograr que la culpa desapareciera del rostro de Maki y se empezara a formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La mayor llevó la mano de la chica hasta su pecho y le colocó la palma sobre su corazón. Maki podía sentir los latidos desbocados de la morena contra su piel y abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-No eres la única que está nerviosa.

Nico juntó sus frentes mientras respiraba hondo. A diferencia de Maki los nervios de Nico no eran a causa de su inexperiencia, la sirvienta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho aquello. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que sentía algo por la otra persona, era la primera vez que aquello significaba algo de verdad para ella. Por mucho que tratara de auto convencerse de que el amor era cosa de cuentos de hadas, en el fondo siempre se había preguntado cómo sería amar a alguien. Cada vez que usaba su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quería se sentía vacía, satisfecha pero cada vez más sola. Ahora en cambio, su pecho estaba lleno de emoción. Cada detalle de Maki hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y no podía creer la dicha que sentía con tan solo sujetar su mano entre las suyas.

-Llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras, no hay prisa. De hecho, si tienes miedo podemos quedarnos así sin más, no me importa.

Nico se colocó más cómodamente sobre la otra muchacha reposando la cabeza sobre la curva de su cuello. El cabello rojizo de Maki le acariciaba la mejilla y su aroma a flores estaba consiguiendo relajarla.

-No es que tenga miedo… -Maki sabía que aquello era una gran mentira, estaba aterrada pero le podían más las ganas que tenía de acercarse más a Nico y descubrir cada ápice de ella. –Lo que pasa es que yo nunca… N-no he hecho esto nunca pero quiero hacerlo.

Nico volvió a levantarse y se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre el vientre de Maki. Se la quedo mirando desde arriba con una pequeña sonrisa y algo de rubor en las mejillas. No podía creer lo adorable que llegaba a ser la muchacha. Todo, desde el brillo en sus labios hasta su inseguridad la derretían por dentro. Quería hacerse con todo ello, no pudo aguantar más la tentación y volvió a besarla pero esta vez sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse de la ropa que ocultaba esa piel que tanto deseaba recorrer con sus labios. Las caricias de Nico proporcionaban unos escalofríos deliciosos que aceleraban el pulso de la pelirroja aun más si cabe. Al poco tiempo ambas estaban desnudas por completo y se tomaron unos instantes para apreciarse la una a la otra. A Maki le costó soportar la mirada hambrienta de la otra chica sobre su cuerpo e intentó taparse cruzándose de brazos con timidez. Nico sonrió al ver el gesto, seguía sobre Maki con una pierna entre las suyas mientras ella seguía tumbada en la cama. Le sujetó las manos y se las colocó a ambos lados de la cabeza a la vez que aprovechaba para apoyarse. Sus dedos se entrelazaban con fuerza y por primera vez sus miradas se fundían entre sí. A ambas les costaba lidiar con todo aquel deseo.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca – Nico había visto cosas increíbles a lo largo de su vida pero la imagen que tenía delante seguía dejándola sin aliento.

Maki cerró los ojos e intentó respirar con más calma. El calor de sus mejillas era insoportable. Estaba acostumbrada a los halagos pero ese brillo de fascinación en la mirada de Nico era algo que nunca había visto. Era la primera vez que se sentía querida de verdad. Aquella chica no estaba interesada en su dinero ni en la posición de su padre, solo en ella. Se sentía tan feliz que le entraron ganas de llorar pero supo controlarse antes de que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse. En aquella posición se sentía vulnerable y expuesta pero en ese momento no deseaba otra cosa. No estaba segura de por cuánto tiempo más podría soportar toda esa expectación. Necesitaba deshacerse de toda la excitación que se le estaba acumulando en el vientre. Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez estaban llenos de súplica.

-Nico, por favor…

El corazón de la bruja se saltó un latido al entender a la perfección aquella mirada. Volvió a besar a la joven mientras una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Los pequeños gemidos de Maki resonaron en la boca de Nico. Los labios de ambas se separaron después de unos segundos dejando ver un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos que acabó cayendo sobre la piel de Maki. La sirvienta movió su boca hasta el cuello de la chica y allí dejó un par de pequeñas marcas moradas. No pudo evitar jugar un poco con ella acariciando su vientre de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Podía notar como la chica contenía la respiración cada vez que sus dedos rozaban la zona más inferior hasta que devolvía sus caricias hacia arriba. Nico decidió poner fin a la frustración de Maki y acabó llevando sus dedos a la entrepierna de la muchacha. Se sorprendió por la cantidad de flujo que encontró allí.

-Vaya… -Nico le susurró al oído mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa. –Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

Con un movimiento suave comenzó a rozar sus dedos contra la piel mojada. El cuerpo de Maki se estremecía y su respiración se entrecortaba. Los dedos de Nico se deslizaban fácilmente y comenzaron a realizar círculos alrededor del clítoris de la muchacha.

-…N-nico… -Maki estaba tan abrumada por todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo que no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, superaban con creces todo lo que había esperado. Estrechó con más fuerza la mano que aun permanecía entrelazada a la suya.

La sirvienta estudiaba con cuidado su expresión, atenta a cualquier muestra de dolor. Vio como entreabría los ojos con esfuerzo y que estos estaban nublados por el placer. Nico no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa presumida. Volvió a atrapar con sus labios los de ella y esta colocó su mano libre en la nuca de Nico, atrayéndola todo lo que pudo. Maki necesitaba sentir la piel de Nico contra la suya, por muy cerca que estaban seguía pareciéndole poco. Después de un beso húmedo y profundo, la mayor movió su boca hasta la mandíbula de la otra recorriéndola con besos y se detuvo a la altura de su oído. Al hablar su voz sonó algo más grave de lo normal por la excitación.

-Voy a meter un dedo dentro. ¿Estas lista?

Maki asintió con timidez y enterró su cara en la curva del cuello de Nico. Sintió como la morena se abría paso dentro de ella y contuvo la respiración inconscientemente. Al principio fue algo molesto pero enseguida se acostumbró a la sensación y pudo empezar a disfrutarla.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si…

La pelirroja comenzó a captar el ritmo y los movimientos que debía realizar de forma natural. Su cuerpo respondía a su instinto y pronto comenzó a acompañar a Nico. Dobló las rodillas para poder moverse mejor contra la mano de la chica cuando sin querer rozó su muslo contra la entrepierna de esta. La humedad hizo que la chica se diera cuenta enseguida de que parte estaba tocando y abrió los ojos de par en par. Estuvo a punto de retirar la pierna pero entonces notó como Nico volvía a frotarse contra ella de nuevo y decidió dejarla donde estaba, colocándola con firmeza para aguantar contra los movimientos de la chica. La respiración de Nico se hizo más fuerte en pocos segundos, había estado conteniéndose durante demasiado tiempo y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Aun así continuó complaciendo a Maki. Esta buscó la mirada de la sirvienta y se sorprendió al ver su cara llena de placer. El sudor hacía que su piel brillara y que su pelo se pegara a ella. El aire entraba y salía de su boca entre abierta, la cual se moría por volver a besar. Maki supuso que ella también tendría un aspecto parecido, aun así era imposible que superase aquel nivel de atractivo. El ver como Nico se frotaba contra ella había hecho todo mil veces mejor y cada vez le era más difícil mantener sus jadeos en voz baja. La mayor decidió poner remedio a esto y cubrió su boca con la suya para silenciar a la muchacha. Las dos continuaron el beso hasta que el cuerpo de Maki comenzó a tensarse. La joven repitió una y otra vez el nombre de Nico mientras su espalda se arqueaba y la inundaba una ola de placer. Sus gemidos eran un regalo para los oídos de la sirvienta y fueron el último empujón que esta necesitó para llegar al clímax. Las dos se abrazaron con fuerza hasta que sus cuerpos volvieron a la calma. Nico se dejó caer junto a Maki mientras recuperaban el aliento, ambas sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra.

-¿Estás bien? –Nico le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

-Si –Maki dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de lo que acababan de hacer. Sus piernas temblaban un poco aun pero nunca se había sentido tan relajada como en ese momento.

-¿Seguro que no te he hecho daño? –Nico estaba preocupada por haberse dejado llevar, hubiera preferido poner todos sus sentidos en satisfacer a Maki y asegurarse de que su primera vez era lo más placentera posible.

El rubor seguía presente en las mejillas de la pelirroja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Al principio ha sido extraño pero me ha gustado, -no fue capaz de aguantar la mirada a Nico mientras hablaba- me ha gustado mucho.

La mayor respiró con alivio y una sonrisa radiante apareció en sus labios.

-Menos mal, tenía miedo de que después de todo no te gustara hacerlo con una mujer.

Maki parecía querer decir algo pero se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Entonces colocó su mano en la mejilla de Nico y besó sus labios con tranquilidad. La sirvienta entendió sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras y se esforzó por corresponderla de igual manera.

:+:+:+:

Nozomi no apartaba la mirada de la ventana iluminada por la luz de las velas que sobresaltaba a lo lejos en la oscuridad de la noche. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ella. Su ropa estaba empapada pero parecía no importarle. El frió y la humedad hacían mella en su cuerpo tembloroso. El corazón le latía con fuerza, no quería volver allí. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con Eri de nuevo. Cerró los puños con fuerza para que sus manos dejaran de temblar. No había otro camino, debía entrar en esa habitación y hacer lo que le habían ordenado, si no podía darse por muerta. Esperó unos largos minutos después de que se apagaran las luces para dar tiempo a que las muchachas conciliaran el sueño y con un pensamiento apareció en el lugar deseado. Sus ropas mojadas comenzaron a gotear sobre el suelo de madera. Encendió una vela con su magia y la habitación se iluminó tenuemente. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la puerta y vio que estaba cerrada. El dormitorio estaba en silencio y lo único que podía oírse era el sonido de la lluvia al otro lado del cristal. Se acercó a la cama pero entonces oyó el crujir del suelo de madera a su espalda. Quiso darse la vuelta para comprobar que era pero antes recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero enseguida se recuperó y se giró. Allí estaba Eri, con un rodillo de madera entre sus manos temblorosas. Nozomi abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, al parecer debía de haber estado escondida en ese rincón y no la había visto al llegar. La bruja había deseado con todas sus fuerzas evitar esa situación. Ni siquiera se atrevió a quitarse la capucha y se quedó mirando a la aterrada joven. Los ojos de Eri estaban llenos de determinación y apuntaba de nuevo con la herramienta hacia Nozomi amenazadoramente. La única opción para la bruja era asustarla lo suficiente como para que saliera corriendo. Se acercó más a ella alejándose de la cama, tocó el rodillo con la punta de los dedos y este se convirtió en cenizas que cayeron al suelo al instante. Eri retrocedió instintivamente hasta que se topó con la pared a su espalda. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Aun así consiguió sacar las palabras que llevaban atascadas en su garganta desde el momento en el que la bruja había puesto un pie en esa habitación, no obstante su voz fue un susurró tembloroso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nozomi se limitó a señalar hacia Arisa sin apartar la mirada de Eri. Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero haciendo uso de toda su valentía consiguió acercarse y colocarse entre la bruja y su hermana. Nozomi dio un par de pasos hacia adelante pero la rubia no se movió de donde estaba, con un movimiento lento se apartó la capucha para que la joven pudiera ver su rostro decrepito. Vio como el labio inferior de Eri temblaba y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-…No… por favor… -con cada paso de la bruja Eri se encogía mas sobre sí misma. -¿…P-por qué haces esto?

Nozomi estaba comenzando a entender que la rubia no abandonaría a su hermana hiciera lo que hiciera. En su mente, maldecía una y otra vez su buen corazón, ese que en realidad amaba tanto.

El silencio de la bruja inquietaba a más no poder a Eri, lo único que podía hacer era intentar convencerla de marcharse pero de nada servía hablarle si no había respuesta. Ella no podía hacer frente a aquella criatura de la misma forma que lo habría hecho su padre. Solo le quedaba una opción y después de tomar aire susurró esas palabras esperando que salvaran a su hermana.

-…Yo ocupare su lugar. Tómame a mí pero deja a mi hermana en paz…

Nozomi sintió un nudo en el estomago al oír a Eri y tuvo que controlarse para no retroceder. Los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de desesperación y miedo, era doloroso verla así pero lo era aun mas negarse a sus deseos. No quería herirla pero sabía que ella lo prefería así. Levantó el brazo lentamente hasta acercar sus dedos al cuello de la muchacha. El aliento de Eri se congeló en sus pulmones en el instante en que notó la piel fría y húmeda de la bruja deslizándose sobre la suya. El miedo la tenía paralizada a excepción de las lágrimas que seguían desbordando de sus ojos. La mano se cerró sobre su cuello pero acabó sorprendiéndose por la poca fuerza que estaba usando la bruja, casi podía confundir aquel contacto con una caricia. Su miedo no había desaparecido al igual que sus temblores pero no pudo evitar mirar a los ojos de la bruja con cierta duda ya que no entendía lo que pretendía. Era difícil distinguir el tipo de expresión que la desconocida llevaba en su rostro desmejorado pero el brillo verde de sus ojos era triste, de eso estaba segura. De repente la vio fruncir el ceño y la presión en su cuello se hizo más fuerte pero esa tristeza seguía estando allí y a los poco segundos la bruja acabó por soltarla. Eri parpadeó mientras trataba de tomar aire de nuevo pero entonces notó una corriente de aire frio y la luz de la única vela que alumbraba la estancia se apagó, dejándola sumida en la oscuridad. El único sonido que alcanzaba a oír era el ritmo desbocado de su pulso golpeando en sus tímpanos. Permaneció inmóvil durante segundos hasta que un gran relámpago aclaró el cielo por un instante y pudo ver que la bruja había desaparecido de allí. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y soltó todo el aire que había estado aguantando inconscientemente. Frotó su mano por la zona donde la bruja la había tocado para intentar borrar esa sensación fría tan desagradable que aun creía sentir. Encendió de nuevo la luz y miró en cada rincón para asegurarse de que la bruja se había ido. Se acercó con pasos temblorosos a su hermana y se tumbó a su lado. Le pasó un brazo por encima protectoramente y le besó la frente. La pequeña comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos ligeramente.

-¿Hermana? –La voz de Arisa sonó confundida y somnolienta.

-Tranquila, vuelve a dormir. Aun no es de día.

La pequeña estaba demasiado dormida como para notar las lágrimas o el temblor en la voz de Eri.

-Te quiero, Arisa -la mayor hizo su abrazo más firme.

-Yo también te quiero… -la muchacha estaba prácticamente hablando en sueños ya que había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

:+:+:+:

Nozomi caminaba con paso lento. La lluvia caía sobre ella sin piedad pero parecía no sentirlo y sus botas se estaban llenando de barro. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia y se perdían en el lodo. Había vuelto a fallar, no entendía como podía dudar tanto cuando había pasado toda su vida preparándose para aquel momento. Debía endurecerse, por muy hermosos que fueran sus sentimientos por Eri no podían alejarla de su camino. Tenía que llevar la ruina a la familia Ayase y eso es lo que haría. Aquella noche había huido como una cobarde pero no volvería a ocurrir.

:+:+:+:

Nico regresó a su habitación en la madrugada, había estado con Maki durante horas pero al final la joven se había quedado dormida llena de cansancio. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí soltó un suspiro. Un cosquilleo permanecía aun en sus mejillas y su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia. Se tumbó en la cama y en medio de la oscuridad comenzó a repasar cada momento de la noche, estaba absorta recordando los dulces gemidos de Maki cuando oyó un pequeño ruido en la silenciosa habitación. Podía imaginar de qué se trataba así que simplemente resopló con cansancio. En seguida notó algo moviéndose sobre las sabanas y chasqueando la lengua con fastidio encendió la mecha de una vela con su magia. Muy cerca de ella había un murciélago que la miraba y que dejó de moverse en cuanto ella se levantó.

-¿En serio tiene que ser ahora? Tengo sueño… -la bruja se quitó el camisón con un movimiento rápido y desnuda se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. –De todas formas está bien, planeaba hacerte un encargo mañana a primera hora pero así puedes hacerlo después de esto, cuanto antes mejor.

Permitió que el familiar se acercara de nuevo a ella y que se subiera a su espalda. La criatura caminó por unos momentos eligiendo el mejor lugar para clavar sus pequeños pero afilados dientes.

-Oh vamos… decídete ya, me gustaría poder dormir algo antes de que salga el sol. Cualquier sitio que no quede a la vista está bien.

El pequeño animal llegó a la parte más baja de su espalda y mordió por fin. Nico ni siquiera parpadeo, era doloroso pero estaba acostumbrada a cosas mucho peores. Sus propias palabras la habían dejado pensativa. Ahora que Maki y ella habían llegado a intimar tanto no estaba segura de que hubiera alguna parte de su cuerpo que no fuera a quedar a la vista. Esperaba que por aquella vez la muchacha no reparara en ello pero debía buscar un buen lugar para la próxima o al menos uno con el que fuera fácil dar una excusa. Alargó el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche, dentro del cajón había papel, pluma y un pequeño tintero. Se acomodó mejor para escribir mientras el familiar se alimentaba. Después de unos minutos ambos habían acabado con lo que estaban haciendo. Nico se puso en pie junto a la ventana para abrirla y el murciélago revoloteó hasta el marco de madera.

-Entrégale esto a Nozomi.

La muchacha se aseguro de que el papel iba bien sujeto al pequeño animal aunque sabía que este no permitiría que se perdiese con el camino. Por suerte lo peor de la tormenta había pasado y la lluvia ahora era mucho más tenue, estaba segura de que el mensaje alcanzaría a su hermana.

:+:+:+:

Nozomi descansaba sobre la cama su cuerpo helado. Su ropa estaba mojada, al igual que su pelo. Al llegar a su cabaña no había tenido ganas de secarse junto al fuego y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa para dormir. Temblaba de frío, apenas sentía sus dedos pero en contraste sus ojos ardían a la par que su garganta. La chimenea de piedra hacia todo lo que podía por calentar la habitación ante la gran tormenta, aunque la lluvia había parado el viento seguía haciendo crujir la estructura de madera. Observó la luz del fuego al otro lado de la estancia. Su mente daba vueltas y más vueltas a ese instante en el que la vida de Eri había estado en la palma de su mano. Ese pensamiento hacía que escalofríos recorrieran su espalda. Un ruido en el cristal de la ventana la sobresaltó alejándola de sus pensamientos. Se acercó y al otro lado vio al familiar de Nico, le dejó entrar y este se posó en su mano. Al instante vio la nota y leyó las buenas noticias, al menos una de las dos estaba cumpliendo con su parte del plan. De repente se sintió culpable por malgastar el tiempo, no debía olvidarse de que Nico también dependía de ella. Ambas estaban en el mismo barco, si una fallaba las dos se hundirían. Volvió a la cama y trató de dormir, le costó un largo rato y lo único que logró fue dejar de pensar en Eri para pasar a soñar con ella.

Un dolor agudo le taladró la cabeza, era como si un hierro ardiente la atravesara. Se despertó de inmediato y se incorporó a la vez que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Conocía esa sensación. Dirigió su mirada hacia la chimenea con miedo, sabía lo que había antes de mirar pero aun así deseaba estar equivocándose. Allí, un fuego brillaba con fuerza con la peculiaridad de que sus llamas eran verdes. Nozomi miró con incertidumbre como estas bailaban y se abrazó a sí misma para no dejarse llevar por los nervios. Aquel era un reclamo. Normalmente era ella la que decidía cuando visitar a los ancianos, sin embargo, otras veces eran ellos los que exigían su presencia y lo hacían de esta forma. Debía ser algo urgente si habían recurrido a aquel truco, mas aun siendo que había estado con ellos hacia tan poco. Aun no había amanecido pero no podía hacerles esperar así que se cubrió con su capa y comenzó a caminar por el bosque.

* * *

¡Buenas a todos!  
Por fin tengo el nuevo capítulo (Yay!) He procurado hacerlo un poco más largo que los anteriores (más de 6.000 palabras) y espero mantener este número en el resto de capítulos. Es un esfuerzo por mi parte para que la historia pueda avanzar más rápidamente. También a partir del siguiente capítulo las escenas M no serán tan frecuentes por lo que habrá más acontecimientos relevantes en cada capítulo. (Aun así en este ocupan casi la mitad del capítulo XD) He intentado hacer esa escena lo más romántica posible, sobretodo he querido plasmar los sentimientos de Nico para mostrar lo mucho que quiere a Maki pese a estar "usándola" para conseguir sus propósitos. Aunque no sé si lo he logrado X)

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión respecto a las escenas M. Por una parte no aportan nada a la trama y usar demasiadas ralentiza la historia pero por otra… bueno es lo que da vida a un fic XD Personalmente prefiero leer un fanfic en el que tarde o temprano haya ese tipo de escenas pero también sé que hay otras personas que las evitan. Mi idea es reducir el número de aquí en adelante, no eliminarlas totalmente pero dejar las justas y necesarias únicamente. A no ser que en los comentarios os vea muy indignados con el cambio, por supuesto. Es cierto que hay muy pocos fics en español clasificados como M en ff así que puede que ese sea el atractivo de esta historia y la este cagando al hacer esto. No sé, necesito feedback para tomar una decisión XDD Soy toda oídos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Interludio Púrpura

Este es un capitulo especial. De vez en cuando interrumpiré la historia con unos capítulos llamados _Interludios_ , en ellos aparecerán momentos pasados de nuestras protagonistas relevantes para la trama actual. En este caso se trata de Nozomi.

Se que he tardado bastante en actualizar y que el capitulo es algo mas corto de lo normal así que intentare subir el próximo lo antes posible.

* * *

Las dos pequeñas caminaban por el bosque. La puesta de sol anaranjaba las nubes y los últimos rayos de luz del día se filtraban entre los árboles. Ambas se llevaban bien pese a conocerse desde hace poco. Desde su llegada Nico se había aferrado a Nozomi como a un clavo ardiendo y esta no podía estar más feliz por tener a alguien con quien relacionarse, no solo eso, la llegada de Nico había provocado que Nozomi dejara de vivir en el subsuelo con el resto del aquelarre. Aquella niña había revolucionado su vida en pocos días. Habían comenzado a vivir en una cabaña en ese mismo bosque y pese a su corta edad de ocho años se las apañaban bastante bien solas. De vez en cuando alguno de los ancianos se aventuraba fuera de su escondite para darles lecciones de magia pero aquello ocurría en contadas ocasiones, la mayor parte del tiempo aprendían de libros muy antiguos que estos les habían dejado. Las dos trataban de comportarse lo mejor posible con la otra pero a veces les era difícil entenderse. Nozomi había crecido aislada de cualquier humano medianamente normal, únicamente rodeada de brujas y brujos que habían olvidado hace décadas lo que significaba la humanidad. No sabía lo que era vivir en sociedad y carecía de valores que cualquier persona consideraría básicos. No sabía lo que era tener una familia o alguien a quien llamar amigo. Esas brujas se habían limitado a procurar que no muriera de hambre, a enseñarle únicamente a usar la magia y a odiar a cualquiera que no la utilizara. Por eso, en ciertas situaciones Nozomi actuaba de manera errónea a ojos de Nico pero esta se esforzaba por apartar su miedo y pasar por alto su comportamiento extraño. Al fin y al cabo era la única persona con la que podía estar, le daba miedo estar sola pero aun la aterraba más salir de aquel bosque. Temía que siguiera habiendo alguien buscándola.

-Nozomi ¿por qué no vivimos con el resto de brujos?  
-¿Nn? –La pequeña bruja estaba caminando sobre un tronco caído pero bajó de el para acercarse a Nico. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La niña se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-¿No sería más seguro que vivir las dos solas? A ti te dejan entrar, ¿por qué a mí no?

-No lo sé. Yo he vivido ahí siempre, supongo que no les gustas porque vienes de fuera del bosque.

Nico agachó la cabeza con desanimo sin añadir nada más.

-Pero no creo que te gustase vivir ahí. Esto es mucho mejor, -Nozomi levantó los brazos señalando a su alrededor –el sol, la luna, el aire fresco… es mucho mejor que el polvo y la oscuridad constante. Además vivir con ellos te daría miedo…

-¡No es verdad! –Nico la interrumpió de mal genio, si de algo se había convencido la pequeña tras todas sus últimas vivencias era de lo valiente que se había vuelto. –¡Ya soy mayor y nada me da miedo!

-La última vez que uno de ellos vino a nuestra cabaña te echaste a llorar. –No había ningún rastro de mofa en la voz de la pequeña, solo exponía la verdad.

-¡P-pero… es que no tenía ojos! Cualquiera se hubiera asustado… -Un escalofrío recorrió a la pequeña al recordar el rostro de aquel hombre. Sus cuencas estaban vacías, ni siquiera tenía parpados y podía verse el interior de su cabeza si uno se fijaba bien. -…No entiendo cómo podía leer… -Se tapó los ojos intentando olvidarse de la imagen.

-Tiene un gusano dentro de la cabeza que lee por él y le dice lo que pone.

-Eso es mentira… -Después de todo lo que había visto podía ser perfectamente posible pero aun así hizo caso a su sentido común y se atrevió a llevarle la contraria a la otra niña.

-¿No me crees? Yo lo he visto, se asoma por el agujero y como está dentro de su cabeza solo tiene que hablar bajito para que él lo oiga. Ese gusano fue el que se comió sus ojos en primer lugar.

Nico la miró con duda, estaba empezando a creer su historia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Seguro que no me estas mintiendo?

Nozomi se quedó en silencio mientras se observaban la una a la otra.

-No. Era mentira.

La morena se enfadó al instante.

-¡Nozomiii! ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-Quería ver si me creías.

A veces Nozomi hacia aquellas cosas y Nico no lograba entender por qué. Le estaba empezando a fastidiar porque si seguía así no sabría cuando tomarla en serio.

-¿Por qué siempre te inventas esas mentiras? Ni siquiera mientes bien…

-Ya lo sé… Ellos siempre me descubren… quería probar contigo pero tú tampoco me crees nunca.

-¿Por qué les mientes a ellos? –La miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo poco que sabía de esa gente le decía que era mala idea.

-Porque ellos me lo ordenan.

-¿Eh? – Cada vez la pequeña Nico estaba más perdida.

-Dicen que tengo que aprender a mentir porque cuando sea mayor me será muy útil… pero cuando me ponen a prueba no consigo engañarles nunca y siempre me castigan. Pensé que contigo sería más fácil pero tampoco lo consigo.

-….mmm. Entiendo… es que… tus mentiras son poco creíbles.

-¿Poco creíbles? –Nozomi se acercó y le tomó la mano, entonces se sentó en el suelo haciendo que la otra la imitara. Al parecer Nico podía ayudarla. -¿Tu que hubieras dicho?

-¿Para explicar cómo ese señor podía leer? Mmm… Habría dicho que lo hacía con magia.

-Pero no hay ningún hechizo para leer sin ver…

-Pero yo eso no lo se y lo hubiera creído. Lo que si se es que los gusanos no hablan y que no saben leer.

-Ya veo…

-Supongo que para engañar a alguien lo mejor es averiguar lo que sabe y no sabe esa persona y aprovecharse de ello.

En ese entonces notaron que uno de los matorrales cercanos a ellas se movía y vieron aparecer un pequeño conejo blanco que las miró con cautela. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en la cara de Nico mientras observaba con emoción al animal. Metió la mano en el bolsillo sin hacer movimientos bruscos y alcanzó un trozo de manzana que le había sobrado de la merienda para ofrecérsela. El conejo se acercó a ella y comenzó a comer sin importarle que esta acariciara su pelaje suave. Nozomi se limitó a mirar la escena pero su atención no estaba en el animal sino en la cara de Nico.

-Me gusta que sonrías, tu sonrisa es muy bonita.

-¿Eh? –Las mejillas de Nico se colorearon. Levantó la mirada hasta ver a la niña de nuevo. Así como había veces que Nozomi le mentía porque si, también había otras en las que era directamente sincera sin reparo alguno. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé, -la niña se encogió de hombros –solo sé que me gusta verte sonreír. Allí abajo nadie sonríe.

Nico devolvió su atención al conejo, ahora consciente de la mirada de la otra niña sobre ella.

-Tu sonrisa no está mal tampoco aunque podría ser más alegre.

-¿Nn? ¿Mi sonrisa?

-Sí, ahora estas sonriendo. –Nico habló con algo de duda y la miró extrañada.

Nozomi se tocó la cara con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué estoy sonriendo?

-¿Eeh? Tú sabrás.

Nozomi estaba confundida, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a sonreír y no tenía ninguna razón en especial para hacerlo en ese momento. Nico vio el desconcierto en la cara de la otra niña y decidió echarle una mano.

-Mi mamá dice… –la pequeña no pudo evitar hacer una breve pausa al obligarse a corregir sus palabras- decía que la sonrisa es la única cosa buena que se contagia.

-¿Entonces estoy sonriendo porque tu sonríes? –Nozomi la miró sorprendida.

-Supongo.

Nozomi se acercó más a Nico mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Aunque la más bajita no pudo evitar pensar por enésima vez que aquella niña era muy extraña, sintió algo de cariño hacia ella. En ese instante el conejo se asustó y salió corriendo. La expresión de Nico cambió rápidamente a una de tristeza y Nozomi se levantó de inmediato. Quería recompensar a la morena por haberla ayudado a sonreír.

-Voy a buscarlo, ahora vuelvo. No te muevas de aquí.

Esta asintió y esperó con paciencia hasta que la vio aparecer de nuevo tras largos minutos. Al parecer había conseguido encontrar al animal pero cuando se acercó con el Nico se dio cuenta de una gran diferencia. Cuando Nozomi se lo ofreció con una sonrisa tímida levantándolo en el aire hacia ella, el pequeño conejo colgó inerte sin ningún rastro de vida.

-P-pero…

Nico comenzó a llorar y Nozomi se empezó a poner nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Q-qué te pasa…? –Dejó el conejo en el suelo y se acercó más a la otra niña.

-¿Por qué lo has matado? –Los ojos de la pequeña estaban llenos de tristeza pero también de enfado, lo que sorprendió a Nozomi.

La bruja no entendía por que se estaba enfadando con ella. Nico quería aquel conejo y ella se lo había traído, ahora podría acariciarlo todo lo que quisiera sin que se escapara. Había querido contentar a la pequeña pero al parecer sus acciones la habían molestado una vez más.

-Él no quería quedarse contigo…

-¡No tenías por qué matarlo!

-…así es más fácil…

Ninguna de aquellas razones era suficiente para que Nico concibiera quitarle la vida a aquel adorable animal. No podía evitar sentirse mal por él, había muerto por capricho sin merecerlo. Entonces vio que los ojos de Nozomi empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas también. Aquella imagen sorprendió a la pequeña. Aunque Nico había llorado muchas veces delante de la otra niña, era la primera vez que pasaba al contrario.

-Yo solo quería que dejaras de estar triste… -Nozomi habló entre pequeños sollozos, era frustrante cada vez que asustaba a Nico cuando lo que quería era ser amable.

La morena la miró con pena. Le habían pasado muchas cosas malas desde que logró escapar de su aldea, echaba de menos a su familia y no había pasado un solo día en que no deseara volver a su antigua vida pero era cierto que Nozomi siempre la intentaba animar cuando algo le daba miedo o cada vez que recordaba todo lo que había perdido. Suspiró reuniendo toda la paciencia que pudo y miró con decisión a la otra niña. Nico se había dado cuenta de que Nozomi no era una mala persona, cuando se equivocaba en algo lo hacía sin maldad. La niña no había tenido a nadie que le enseñara la diferencia entre el bien y mal, al igual que su madre había hecho con ella o ella con sus hermanos pequeños. En ese momento Nico tomo la decisión de enseñarle todo lo que no había aprendido por vivir encerrada con toda esa gente decrepita bajo tierra.

-¡Nozomi, -vio como esta se tensaba y la miraba con susto. Levantó la mano y señaló al animal muerto que yacía en el suelo. –eso está mal!

La pequeña bruja la miró confundida. Por mucho que le daba vueltas al asunto no entendía que tenia de malo aquello.

-¿Por qué? Tú querías tenerlo y ahora lo tienes.

-Matar está mal.

Nozomi la miró como si hubiera dicho que el sol es negro y la luna verde. La niña había estado rodeada de muerte desde la primera vez que respiró en ese mundo. Le iba a costar mucho comprender a la otra pequeña. La mente de Nozomi no contemplaba conceptos como _bien_ o _mal_ , su vida había girado únicamente entorno a acierto y error. Error era cualquier acción que hiciera enloquecer al aquelarre y que generalmente conllevaba un castigo, acierto era la ausencia de error lo que normalmente le permitía comer un día más.

-Pero tu dijiste… –Nozomi hizo una pausa, temía volver a molestar a Nico pero quería entenderla del todo. –Dijiste que querías matar a todas esas personas…

Nico miró al suelo, dándose cuenta de la contradicción. Le estaba regañando cuando ella pensaba hacer algo mucho peor.

-Todos ellos son malos y se lo merecen pero aun así… matar está mal. Pienso hacerlo de todas formas, me da igual convertirme en una mala persona. Hare lo que tenga que hacer para castigarlos a todos.

La morena vio que la otra niña aun tenía dudas pero le sonrió con tristeza y le acarició la cabeza.

-No importa, poco a poco lo iras entendiendo. Ayúdame a hacer un agujero.

-¿Eh? -Vio como esta se agachaba y comenzaba a cavar con las manos en la tierra húmeda, así que decidió imitarla. -¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Una tumba.

La más alta no quiso volver a preguntar y espero a ver por si misma el significado de aquello. Después de unos minutos el agujero era bastante grande y Nico colocó al animal dentro.

-¿Por qué lo escondes?

-No lo escondo, lo estamos enterrando. Es lo que se hace cuando alguien muere. –Mientras hablaba se puso de pie de nuevo y se sacudió la tierra de las manos dando por terminado el trabajo.

-¿No os lo coméis?

-Bueno… -Nico se quedó pensativa mirando la tierra removida a sus pies- es cierto podríamos haber aprovechado y hacerlo de cen…

-No, no hablo del conejo. ¿Cuándo muere alguien no os lo coméis?

Definitivamente esa era la frase más aterradora que Nico había oído nunca, no solo fueron las palabras lo que le puso los pelos de punta, sino el tono casual con el que las pronunció. La morena la miró con los ojos de par en par pero intentó no parecer asustada. No lo consiguió.

-No… No comemos personas… -Se alejó inconscientemente de Nozomi mientras se le empezaban a humedecer de nuevo los ojos. -¿Me vas a comer?

-¿Eh? ¿No…? –Nozomi tenía miedo de volver a abrir la boca. Tenía la sensación de que cada cosa que decía o hacia disgustaba a la otra niña. -¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

-Em… No. –Enfado no era precisamente la palabra. Nico quería hacerse amiga de Nozomi pero muchas veces le daba miedo que le hiciera daño.

Al parecer el disgusto en la cara de Nico hablaba más alto que sus palabras.

-No te enfades conmigo por favor. No quiero que te vayas. –La voz de la niña comenzó a temblar. –No quiero volver allí abajo.

El corazón de la morena se encogió al ver la súplica de esa mirada verde. Sin pensar demasiado el gesto, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Nozomi se sorprendió y dio un respingo al sentir a la otra tan cerca. No pudo evitar tensarse ya que no estaba acostumbrada para nada al contacto físico. Nico lo notó pero no se apartó.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado porque no estoy enfadada. Ya te he perdonado por lo del conejo ¿vale? No le des más vueltas.

-¿Perdonado? ¿Qué es eso?

Por suerte en ese momento Nozomi no podía ver la preocupación de la otra. Nico se apartó un poco para poder hablar cara a cara y sonrió con amabilidad. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en la mejor forma de abordar el tema.

-¿Sabes qué pasa cuando alguien hace algo malo, no?

-Que se le castiga.

-Sí, esa es una opción pero hay veces en las que no tiene por qué ser así. Perdonar es cuando alguien te hace algo malo pero no lo castigas. Por ejemplo, tú has matado a ese conejo y me he puesto triste pero sé que pensabas que estabas haciendo algo bueno y que no querías hacerme llorar así que te perdono. Eso significa que ya no estoy enfadada contigo.

Nozomi sonrió con ilusión mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, de nuevo de buen humor. Nico sonrió de vuelta sintiendo que aquel día su amistad había avanzado mucho.

-Me quedare contigo pase lo que pase, así que no te preocupes más por eso. No te dejare sola nunca.

:+:+:+:

-¡Nicocchi!

Nozomi gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, su voz resonaba en el silencio de la noche. Se suponía que debían ser cuidadosas y no alertar a ningún pueblerino pero en ese momento eso le importaba poco. Se asomó al interior del pozo mientras el terror recorría su rostro. Pese a la oscuridad podía distinguir la figura de su hermana intentando mantenerse a flote. Miró alrededor en busca de ayuda pero estaba sola y tampoco había nada que le pudiera resultar útil. Las lágrimas le empezaban a nublar la vista, volvió a asomarse a la profundidad del pozo.

-¡Nozomi! ¡Ayúdame! –La niña intentaba sujetarse a la pared pero la piedra estaba resbaladiza. El agua fría se había colado en sus pulmones y le costaba respirar, además un dolor intenso comenzaba a abrirse paso desde su estómago hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Sin duda su hechizo había funcionado y el agua estaba maldita, debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

Nozomi dejó caer el cubo sujeto por una cuerda intentando no golpear a su hermana.

-¡Agárrate, voy a intentar subirte!

Nico trató de sujetarse lo mejor que pudo pero cada vez se sentía peor. Nozomi tiró de la cuerda pero era demasiado peso para ella. Aun así siguió intentándolo sin mucho resultado. El pánico hacia que le costase pensar con claridad, sabía que contra más tiempo pasara su hermana allí abajo más riesgo corría. Probó a usar su magia y levantarla con telequinesis pero desafortunadamente, la habilidad de Nozomi en ese campo era muy reducida por no decir nulo. Sus poderes poco desarrollados no podían con el peso de Nico y tras un par de minutos forzándose su cuerpo empezó a doler demasiado. Rindiéndose, volvió a tirar de la cuerda. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas pero no tenía tiempo de secárselas. Necesitaba ayuda pero no podía avisar a nadie. Entonces vio una pequeña araña muy familiar acercándose a ella por el murillo de piedra del pozo. Entonces la cara de la niña se iluminó con alivio. Sin duda, esta había sentido su estrés y había acudido.

-¡Ayúdame, rápido!

Llevó al animal al suelo y se alejó dejándole espacio. Entonces este se transformó en un caballo negro y entre los dos tiraron de nuevo de la cuerda. Gracias al familiar no tardaron mucho en subir a la otra niña. Nozomi se acercó de nuevo al borde para agarrarla y haciendo un último esfuerzo consiguió subirla por encima del pozo. Las dos cayeron al suelo y la mayor se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana. La estrechó con fuerza mientras seguía llorando pero enseguida se separó de ella para comprobar su estado. El alivio por haberla sacado de ahí le duró poco al ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba. La pequeña temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡Nicocchi! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Nico levantó una mano que tanteó en el aire hasta toparse con la cara de la otra bruja.

-¿N-nozomi? ...no p-puedo ver nada…

El estómago de esta dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras.

-Lo siento mucho Nicocchi… Yo- yo no quería… -El llanto apenas la dejaba hablar.

Necesitaban ayuda urgente, ellos sabrían cómo solucionar el problema. Busco con la mirada a su familiar que había recuperado de nuevo su forma original y le habló con desesperación.

-Muéstrales lo que ha pasado y pídeles ayuda. ¡Rápido!

El animal volvió a cambiar de forma, esta vez transformándose en una lechuza que alzó el vuelo al instante hacia el bosque. Nozomi volvió su atención de nuevo hacia su hermana, sus temblores cada vez eran más violentos y al parecer había perdido la consciencia. Miró alrededor pensando en el camino más directo que la llevara fuera del pueblo. Sabía que ninguno de los ancianos se arriesgaría a aparecer en Salem por muy mala que fuera la situación. Debía llegar al bosque si quería recibir ayuda. Trató de usar de nuevo su magia para hacer a la otra niña más ligera y esta vez funcionó algo mejor gracias al contacto entre ellas. Después de largos y dolorosos minutos estuvo lo suficientemente dentro de la maleza como para considerar que lo había logrado. Se dejó caer sin cuidado y ambas acabaron en el suelo. Cada célula de Nozomi gritaba de dolor tras el gran esfuerzo, un hilo de sangre caía de uno de sus oídos pero no llegó a darse cuenta y su cuerpo sufría calambres sin parar. En unos segundos no pudo más y quedó inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente estaba dentro de su cama, en su pequeña cabaña. El fuego calentaba la estancia y la calma la inundó de arriba abajo pero al instante recordó todo lo que había pasado y abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró hacia la cama de Nico y vio que uno de los ancianos estaba allí inclinado sobre su hermana quien a cada pocos segundos gimoteaba de dolor. La niña se levantó enseguida y corrió hacia ella para verla más de cerca pero antes de que pudiera acercarse demasiado el brujo la mandó a volar con su magia y se golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo. Nozomi no necesitó más para saber que debía mantenerse alejada y se quedó en silencio durante horas mirándolos desde su propia cama. Cuando el hombre terminó lo que estuviera haciendo se dirigió hacia Nozomi y le señalo con el dedo.

-Esta así por ti así que tú te encargaras de ella. No te separaras de esta cama hasta que se recupere y si muere será tu culpa. En cuanto una de las dos cosas pase ven a vernos.

La niña asintió repetidas veces con la mirada fija en el suelo. No necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que le esperaba cuando todo terminase.

:+:+:+:

Nozomi estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyaba su espalda contra la cama de Nico mientras se rodeaba las piernas con los brazos. Agotada como estaba tras días sin descanso, sus ojos se cerraban una y otra vez y cabeceaba constantemente.

-¿…que… haces ahí?

Al oír aquel susurro Nozomi levantó la cabeza automáticamente y se giró hacia Nico. No sería la primera vez que imaginaba la voz de la chica llamándola pero aun así se levantó con toda la esperanza que aún mantenía intacta. Nico trataba de abrir los ojos pero le costaba dejar de parpadear. La otra bruja se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

-¡Nicocchi!

-¿Qué haces… en el suelo? –La morena logró fijar la vista en su compañera. El sudor cubría su cara pálida y su voz temblaba a la vez que su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?

Nico desvió la mirada hasta el techo. Todo seguía dándole vueltas y sentía que gran parte de sus músculos estaban dormidos. Apenas podía moverse por voluntad propia, sin embargo los calambres que sufría hacían que su cuerpo se retorciera sin pedir permiso.

-Bien no es la palabra…

Veía lo asustada que estaba su amiga y no pudo evitar sentir algo de cariño. Era gracioso ver por una vez a Nozomi llorando y temblando de miedo cuando siempre era al revés. La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero no llegó a formarse.

-¡Perdóname! –La bruja rodeó a su amiga con los brazos mientras le hablaba. -Y-yo no quería que esto pasase. Lo siento mucho. ¿Me perdonas?

La mirada de Nozomi estaba llena de angustia, al igual que cada vez que le pedía perdón a Nico. La morena ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esa situación. Nunca podía resistir la mirada suplicante de su amiga después de haber hecho algo mal, esperando ser disculpada y deseando que su error no hubiera puesto en su contra a la única persona que le importaba. Con esfuerzo y dolor colocó una mano sobre Nozomi para tranquilizarla. Aquella vez el descuido de la más alta la había puesto gravemente en peligro pero aun así todo había sido un accidente, las dos habían estado jugando y fácilmente podría haber sido Nozomi la que hubiera acabado en el pozo.

-¿No lo hago siempre? –Nico vio que los ojos de Nozomi seguían llenos de duda y que la chica estaba lejos de tranquilizarse. –Te perdono. Soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo.

Aun con todo, el aspecto de Nico era horrible y Nozomi seguía sintiéndose culpable. Aunque por fin había despertado seguía pareciendo estar al borde de la muerte, Nico estaba muy lejos aún de recuperarse.

-Ey… no te preocupes. E-estoy bien… mira –Nico sonrió con sus labios temblorosos. -¿Ves?

La sonrisa de Nico siempre lograba calmar a Nozomi. Después de los años había acabado siendo una especie de promesa silenciosa de que todo marchaba bien y de que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. La morena tomo la mano de la otra chica y la estrechó con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Vuelve a la cama. Si te quedas dormida en el suelo pillarás un resfriado.

Nozomi negó con la cabeza y se colocó más cómodamente contra la cama de su hermana sin soltar su mano.

-Voy a cuidar de ti hasta que estés bien.

:+:+:+:

Nico se calentaba junto al fuego. Estaba sola en la cabaña, al despertar su hermana no estaba y llevaba horas esperándola. Ya se encontraba mejor pero aun sentía dolores por todo el cuerpo. Miraba distraída el baile de las llamas que tenía delante cuando escuchó un gran golpe al otro lado de la puerta. Fue rápidamente hasta allí pero abrió con cautela. Entonces vio a Nozomi en el suelo y se agachó sobre ella al instante con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Nozomi!

Al apartarle el pelo de la cara pudo ver lo malherida que estaba. La entró dentro de la casa con esfuerzo y la tumbó sobre la cama. La desvistió con cuidado y comprobó el gran número de heridas que recorría su cuerpo. Por unos momentos la pequeña no supo que hacer y simplemente se quedó mirándola horrorizada.

-¿Nozomi? –Intentó despertarla moviéndola suavemente.

-¿…Ni…cocchi…? ¿He llegado a casa?

Al oír su voz la morena pudo respirar algo más aliviada. Le acarició con cuidado la mejilla mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Sí, estas en la cabaña conmigo.

Nozomi sonrió con cansancio e inclinó la cabeza contra la mano de Nico buscando que la caricia fuera más firme.

-¿Me das un abrazo por favor?

Nico estuvo a punto de acceder al instante pero se dio cuenta de que antes tenía que hacer algo con esas heridas.

-Déjame ayudarte y luego te daré todos los abrazos que quieras ¿vale?

La mayor asintió en silencio y cerró los ojos agotada. Nico limpió la sangre con detenimiento y la rabia se fue acumulando en su pecho por minutos. No era justo que su hermana tuviera que aguantar aquello. Poco a poco las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y le impedían ver con claridad. Trató de usar un hechizo de magia curativa con el que había estado trabajando esa semana y lentamente pero sin pausa fue sanando las heridas de la chica. Una hora más tarde solo quedaban rasguños en la piel de Nozomi, aun así la pequeña bruja no manejaba a la perfección el hechizo y en muchos casos había sido incapaz de borrar las cicatrices que habían aparecido. Sus manos picaban, empezaba a ser doloroso pero podía soportarlo. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo se limpió el sudor de la frente y suspiró. Se acurrucó en la cama junto a Nozomi y la abrazó con fuerza. Esta se dio cuenta enseguida y se acercó aún más con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A la mayor le encantaba que Nico la abrazara, en ese aspecto era un poco caprichosa y siempre que tenía una ocasión no la desaprovechaba.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Aun me duele pero creo que ya estoy bien… -La voz de Nozomi sonaba adormilada. –Gracias, Nicocchi.

La morena acariciaba el cabello de su hermana mientras pensaba de nuevo en los monstruos que habían hecho eso. Los odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, si seguía allí era por Nozomi y porque ahí podía aprender todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su venganza.

-…No llores.

Nico estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había notado sus lágrimas hasta que Nozomi las limpió con sus dedos.

-No es justo. ¿Por qué tienes que aguantar todo esto? Fue un accidente… No tenían por qué hacerte esto.

-No estés triste, por favor. Ya estoy bien… –Nozomi puso su mejor sonrisa. -¿Podemos dormir hoy así?

Nico suspiro a la vez que sonreía ligeramente.

-No tienes remedio… -Le dio un beso y cerró los ojos. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches...


	9. Witch among us (VII)

¡Hola a todos! Nuevo capitulo por fin. Disculpad la demora pero estas semanas he estado liada.

Antes de que leáis me gustaría recordaros la época en la que todo esto sucede (s. XVII) y que tengáis presente el concepto que se tenía entonces de que la mujer era inferior al hombre. Lo digo porque el tema se trata en una de las escenas de este capitulo y no quiero que alguien piense que esa es mi opinión personal. Tristemente esa era la realidad del momento.

Por otra parte la primera escena de este fic tiene descripciones de tortura y maltrato, si por alguna razón esto te supone un problema salta hasta la siguiente por favor.

* * *

Los escalofríos la invadían cada vez con más fuerza así como iba adentrándose en el lugar. Cuando estuvo ante ellos su temblor era más que evidente. Sabía que no era necesario ocultarlo, si la habían convocado de aquella forma tan inesperada era porque había hecho algo mal y planeaban castigarla. Permaneció en silencio a la espera de la razón por la que estaba allí pero de repente y sin mediar palabra un dolor insoportable la recorrió de arriba abajo. Comenzando en su nuca y extendiéndose por su columna, haciéndole arquear la espalda en un acto reflejo. Cayó al suelo mientras gritaba y permaneció así hasta que tras un par de minutos el dolor se fue tal y como había venido. Se encogió mientras trataba de contener sus sollozos.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Por qué malgastas nuestro tiempo?!

Nozomi no se atrevía a levantar la mirada hacia ellos y simplemente se abrazó con más fuerza sabiendo que eso solo había sido el principio.

-N-no… no sé de qué hablas…

Entonces uno de ellos se acercó hasta donde estaba, con cada paso podían oírse unos sonidos metálicos que Nozomi conocía muy bien y que enseguida le hicieron temer lo peor. Aquel hombre cuya piel parecía formar escamas, llevaba en la mano un montón de utensilios metálicos, todos colgando de un aro como si se tratara de llaves. Sin embargo, estos eran afilados y puntiagudos. Parecían oxidados y tenían restos de sangre seca que seguramente pertenecían también a Nozomi. Cuando llego hasta ella le pisó la cabeza sin vacilar haciéndole saborear la tierra reseca que tenía debajo.

-Extiende la mano.

Nozomi no hizo caso y siguió encogida sabiendo lo que iba a pasar si obedecía esa orden. El hombre puso más fuerza en su pie provocándole verdadero dolor y esta no pudo evitar gritar de nuevo. Al final la bruja no tuvo más remedio que acceder ya que sabía que no pararía hasta que siguiera su orden. Estiró el brazo alejándolo de su cuerpo lentamente y abrió la mano todo lo que pudo. Temblaba tanto que le costaba mantener el brazo quieto. Apartó la mirada de él porque prefería no ver lo que le iba a pasar. Sabía que no tenía caso suplicar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaban haciendo eso pero llegados a ese punto nada de lo que dijera los haría parar. El rebuscó entre aquellos objetos aterradores volviendo a provocar de nuevo más tintineos metálicos que hicieron que el estómago de Nozomi se retorciera por los nervios. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza preparándose. El hombre se agachó junto al brazo de ella y le sujetó con firmeza la muñeca, entonces fue cuando le clavó uno de los utensilios en el dorso de la mano atravesándola por completo. Un grito desgarrador resonó en la gran cavidad pero ninguno de los presentes pareció oírlo, simplemente seguían mirando con una expresión fría cómo Nozomi se retorcía de dolor.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Otro de los ancianos le hablaba pero esta apenas podía oír nada, el dolor abrumaba sus sentidos. El hombre que tenía al lado retiró el metal de su mano lo que provocó otro grito igual o peor que el anterior y la sangre comenzó a fluir mojando la tierra polvorienta.

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!

-¿Q-que…? –No entendía de que estaban hablando. Su pulso le martilleaba los oídos y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-¡La tenías en tus manos y te fuiste sin más!

Aquello hizo que Nozomi cayera en la cuenta de que estaban hablando de Eri. Trató de concentrarse y dejar a un lado el dolor. No entendía como sabían que había huido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te vimos. Después de tantos fallos y tanta demora decidimos espiaros y ver las razones por las que no conseguíais resultados.

-Yo… -su voz temblaba y apenas podía hablar. –Yo no… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. La próxima vez…

Entonces una de ellos se acercó también hasta la joven y la obligó a girarse para quedar boca arriba.

-¿Próxima? Te dijimos que si volvías a fallar lo pagarías con sangre y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Nos has hecho malgastar nuestra magia y arriesgarnos a quedar expuestos solo para descubrir lo inútil que eres. Deberíamos matarte y darle a Nico tus responsabilidades, al menos ella cumple con sus deberes. Está resultando ser de mucha más ayuda que tú.

-No… No, no… Por favor, lo haré. Dejadme intentarlo otra vez…

La mujer se hartó de oírla y colocó su mano sobre la cara de la joven, esta quemó su piel como si se tratara de un hierro al rojo vivo. Los dedos de Nozomi se hundieron en la tierra mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón y el olor a carne quemada se extendía por el lugar.

-¿Con que derecho te atreviste a desobedecernos?

La mujer acabó con el contacto pero el dolor permaneció en la cara de Nozomi, una gran quemadura ocupaba su mejilla ahora. Intentó hablar pero no podía y simplemente acabó negando con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían apareciendo sin descanso.

-¿Cómo tienes la osadía de pedir otra oportunidad habiendo desaprovechado esa ocasión tan perfecta?

-…lo… siento… por favor…

-Escúchame bien, mañana por la noche harás lo que no hiciste hoy. Iras a esa casa y no saldrás de allí hasta que te hayas encargado de esa chica. Hazle daño, tortúrala hasta que pierda la razón. Tenemos mucha paciencia pero no nos gusta perder el tiempo. No nos importa lo que tardes mientras tengamos resultados. Tienes que asegurarte de que todo el pueblo se entera de su desgracia, entonces verán que Ayase no puede hacer nada y dejarán de confiar en él.

Nozomi asintió a la vez que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. No quería morir.

-Bien… Ahora nos aseguraremos de que te queda clara la idea.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada al hombre que seguía teniendo las manos manchadas con la sangre de Nozomi y este asintió sin necesidad de palabras. Ella se alejó mientras que el volvía a agacharse junto a la bruja. Su llanto se hizo más sonoro mientras lo miraba con súplica. Nuevos tintineos metálicos llegaron hasta sus oídos y en unos segundos sus gritos volvían a resonar por toda la cueva.

:+:+:+:

Esa mañana Nico se había levantado con una sensación desagradable, tenía la impresión de que algo iba mal pero no sabía qué. Trató de ignorarlo ya que debía ocuparse de sus tareas en la casa pero aquel mal presentimiento la acompañó a cada instante. Salió a la calle para hacer unas compras y su inquietud creció al no encontrar por ninguna parte a su hermana. Cualquier otro día no le habría dado mayor importancia ya que Nozomi hacía siempre lo que quería, a veces aparecía, otras no. Aunque últimamente había estado frecuentando el pueblo mucho más a menudo, prácticamente todos los días. Sin embargo, en ese momento su intuición le decía que debía preocuparse. Aquel tipo de corazonada no era nueva para ella. En el pasado esa sensación ya le había avisado más de una vez de cosas desagradables. Decidió que no quería seguir con la incertidumbre y se ocultó en un callejón tras unos barriles. La mañana era fría y se había cubierto en todo momento con la capucha de su capa. Introdujo en ella la mano hasta alcanzar al pequeño murciélago que reposaba sobre su nuca y lo sacó. Era arriesgado llevar a su familiar encima pero prefería tenerlo cerca en todo momento y poder utilizarlo al instante en caso de emergencia. Ella estaba constantemente rodeada de gente y era difícil ocultar su magia las veinticuatro horas del día, nunca sabia cuando podía verse en un aprieto y entonces toda ayuda sería poca. Su hermana por el contrario tenía una relación muy diferente con su familiar. Solo lo llamaba cuando necesitaba su ayuda y mientras tanto lo dejaba deambular a sus anchas por el bosque. La diferencia entre los dos casos era el precio a pagar. Nico debía ofrecer mucha más sangre por la vigilancia continua pero no le importaba. Rodeó al pequeño murciélago con sus manos para cubrirlo de la luz del día y le susurró rápidamente.

-Busca a Nozomi. Ve hasta la cabaña y avísame tanto si esta como si no. Si no está allí búscala por el bosque hasta dar con ella.

La chica abrió las manos y un petirrojo alzó el vuelo desde ellas alejándose rápidamente. Quería pensar que estaba exagerando pero prefería asegurarse de que su hermana estaba bien.

Sus recados no le llevaron mucho tiempo. Cuando volvió a la casa se encontró con Maki en la sala de estar. Esta leía un libro tan concentrada que no se había percatado de su llegada. Se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca y se aproximó a ella con sigilo. La más joven estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana, Nico se colocó a su espalda y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura. Pensaba asustarla pero entonces se fijó en las páginas del libro. En ellas aparecían unos dibujos que le llamaron la atención, parecían partes del cuerpo humano y podían verse sus capas con detalle. Nico levantó una ceja y le susurró en el oído en voz baja.

-¿Qué lees?

Maki abrió los ojos de par en par y dio un pequeño bote a causa del susto. Se llevó la mano a la oreja que había sido acariciada por el aliento de Nico mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-N-nada… -La joven cerró el libro y lo alejó de la vista de la otra chica. –Me has asustado…

-Lo siento, ha sido sin querer.

La expresión de Nico dejaba muy claro que no lo sentía en absoluto. La reacción de Maki había sido curiosa y la sirvienta quiso comprobar algo que creía acabar de descubrir. Se volvió a inclinar hacia la chica para acercarse de nuevo a su oreja y sopló sobre ella con lentitud. La otra no entendió lo que pretendía hasta que fue demasiado tarde y cuando volvió a sentir el estímulo sobre esa zona sensible trató de huir alejándose de la muchacha pero esta no le dejaba levantarse de la silla. Sus mejillas ardían y sentía vergüenza de que algo tan simple la hiciera reaccionar así.

-¡No hagas eso! –Usó un tono de voz bajo por miedo a que las oyera alguien pero dejó firmemente clara su opinión.

Nico siguió el movimiento de la otra sin dejar surgir espacio entre ambas y habló de nuevo contra su oído con voz traviesa.

-¿Hacer… el que?

-¡Para! No me gusta…

Nico soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo antes de continuar mientras trataba de evitar que Maki cubriera su oreja.

-¿Cuantas veces me vas a hacer decirte que no está bien contar mentiras? ¿Estas segura de que no te gusta? A lo mejor es que te gusta demasiado…

El corazón de Maki latía con fuerza a causa de tanta provocación. Trató de empujar a Nico para ganar espacio y después de unos segundos la sirvienta dejó de incordiarla. Esta se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa pícara mientras ella la miraba con enfado.

-N-no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca.

-Mmm… eso es algo que no puedo prometer, ha sido demasiado divertido.

Maki pareció enojarse aún más y desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, aquella actitud solo sirvió para que la sonrisa de Nico se hiciera más grande.

-¿Te has enfadado? Vamos… llevo un día bastante malo y solo quería recuperar algo de buen humor contigo –le dio un beso en la mejilla ya que la chica parecía decidida a evitar mirarle a los ojos y le giraba la cara.

-No, no me he enfadado… -pese a sus palabras su voz seguía sonando molesta.

Nico quiso seguir jugando más rato con ella pero entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo y se alejó rápidamente de la muchacha. Esta la miró algo confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud ya que sus sentidos humanos no eran capaces de registrar el sonido que había alertado a Nico.

-Tu padre está a punto de entrar.

Maki abrió los ojos de par en par con algo de susto y se revolvió inquieta en la silla sin saber qué hacer para disimular. Nico se acercó a una estantería y fingió limpiarla. Cuando el hombre apareció por la puerta, despachó a la sirvienta con un par de palabras y esta los dejó solos sintiendo algo de preocupación. No era común que el señor Nishikino quisiera hablar con su hija de forma privada, estaba segura de que iban a tratar un tema importante. Debía enterarse de que por lo que se escondió en el pasillo junto a la puerta y siguió escuchándoles.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo.

Maki sintió como su estómago se encogía al instante por el miedo. Su primer instinto fue pensar que había hecho algo mal e inconscientemente se sentó con más corrección en la silla que ocupaba, irguiendo la espalda como una buena señorita.

-¿De qué? –La joven se aclaró la voz para evitar que se notara su nerviosismo.

-Tengo malas noticias. Me temo que el señor Brown ha fallecido.

Por un segundo Maki no supo de quien estaban hablando pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. El señor Brown era su posible futuro marido y su mente automáticamente recordó la última vez que lo había visto. Miró por la ventana para evitar que su padre le viera la cara. El pulso se le aceleró con el horrible recuerdo de unas manos recorriendo su cuerpo sin su permiso. Intentó olvidarse de ese momento y se esforzó por volver al presente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no sentía ninguna pena por la noticia. Tampoco le alegraba pero sentía que aquel hombre se lo merecía. Irónicamente, en ese momento la joven pensó que Dios lo había castigado por sus acciones pero no podía estar más equivocada. Respiró aliviada al saber que nunca más tendría que volver a verlo y también porque de esa forma se anulaba su futuro compromiso.

-Lo siento mucho hija. Pero no te preocupes, últimamente el pueblo está siendo un caos pero sacaré tiempo de donde haga falta para conseguirte un buen marido.

El hombre colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, su objetivo era tranquilizarla pero lo único que logró con esas palabras fue que su renovada esperanza acabara por los suelos una vez más.

-Papá… -Tragó saliva para ganar tiempo mientras encontraba las palabras que quería decir. Nunca había querido casarse pero ahora menos que nunca quería hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era compartir sus días con Nico, no quería ni imaginar lo doloroso que sería tener que dejar aquella casa para comenzar a vivir con un desconocido. Sin embargo, no había forma en la que pudiera decirle eso a su padre. –No me obligues a casarme… por favor.

El hombre frunció el ceño y su mirada pronto se volvió más severa. No era la primera vez que hablaban de aquel tema. Cuando la idea del matrimonio apareció por primera vez, Maki se negó en rotundo pero él la ignoró completamente y la chica acabó rindiéndose. Entonces su padre pensó que por fin había entrado en razón, que había madurado y finalmente entendía que su deber era formar una familia. En realidad no es que Maki hubiera cambiado de opinión, simplemente se había dado cuenta de que nada de lo que ella quisiera era importante para su padre y nunca le daría otra opción, el solo quería que cumpliera con sus obligaciones como mujer y como hija. El señor Nishikino no había tenido la suerte de tener un heredero varón ya que su mujer había muerto a causa de una enfermedad unos pocos años después de que Maki naciera. No le hacía gracia que su fortuna pasase a manos de otro. No tenía más remedio que buscar el mejor partido para su hija y esperar que en un par de años pudiera contar con un nieto al que legarle todo lo que tenía. El hombre que había dado por superada la negación de Maki lamentó volver a tener que lidiar con la cabezonería de su hija.

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora? Pensé que ya habías entendido de una vez que esto es lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Por qué vuelves a cambiar de opinión? ¿Es por lo que le ha pasado al señor Brown?

Al oír de nuevo ese nombre se indignó. Sus palabras estaban empezando a hacerle perder la calma, no se explicaba como su propio padre podía entenderla tan poco. Ahora que ese malnacido ya no podía molestarla debía defenderse y oponerse a que la prometieran con nadie más. Así podría seguir viendo a Nico.

-No quiero casarme –esta vez su tono de voz era mucho más firme y dejaba notar su enfado. -¡No puedo casarme, no lo haré!

El hombre se sorprendió por el grito durante un instante pero enseguida reaccionó y le abofeteó la cara con rapidez. Maki abrió los ojos y lo miró sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, su mejilla seguía picando pese a que los segundos iban pasando. Era la primera vez que su padre le pegaba, Maki siempre había sido una niña obediente y nunca había necesitado castigos de ningún tipo.

-¡Soy tu padre, no me levantes la voz! –El desconcierto en la cara de la joven no lo hizo flaquear. -¿Por qué dices eso, –el señor Nishikino era un hombre inteligente y había notado la peculiar elección de palabras de su hija –por qué no _puedes_ casarte?

Entonces la joven comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, al parecer su padre sospechaba algo. No podía dejar que descubriera su secreto.

-¿Q-qué?

-Has dicho que no puedes, bien, explícame por qué no.

-Simplemente no quiero. N-no hay otra razón… -Su voz temblaba y su expresión dejaba claro que estaba mintiendo.

Nico desde el pasillo estaba empezando a temer por la seguridad de su plan. Si descubrían su relación todo se echaría a perder. –Pero que mal se le da mentir… -pensó para si misma la sirvienta.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Maki, has hecho algo que no debías?

El padre comenzaba a preocuparse. Su hija apenas salía de casa y ni siquiera tenía amigas. Si se estaba viendo con alguien lo hubiera notado. Aunque también era cierto que su trabajo lo había mantenido fuera de casa últimamente y no había podido estar tan pendiente de ella como antes.

-Hija, mírame –le levantó la barbilla sujetándola con sus dedos. La chica estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y temblaba de pies a cabeza. El hombre entornó los ojos observando con cuidado su lenguaje corporal. -¿Hay alguien? ¿Algún hombre?

-¿…Ho-hombre? No… -al menos aquello era verdad. Aun así no pudo evitar tragar saliva nerviosamente, su padre estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Y-ya te lo he dicho, no quiero casarme con nadie… s-solo eso. Papá, por favor… -sus sollozos entorpecían sus palabras pero trataba de contenerse todo lo que podía.

-¡¿Entonces por qué parece que me estas mintiendo?! –La agarró del brazo y la zarandeó. -¡Dime quien es!

Nico acabó por asomarse desde el umbral de la puerta. No le valía con escuchar la conversación, necesitaba ver lo que estaba pasando. El hombre no podía verla porque le daba la espalda pero Maki se dio cuenta enseguida de su presencia. Ver toda esa angustia en la cara de la joven comprimió el corazón de la sirvienta. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar y le entraron ganas de abrazarla y besar cada una de ellas. Sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de miedo y vagaban de Nico a su padre una y otra vez. La morena sintió un nudo en la garganta, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando pasó por su cabeza la idea de que Maki pudiese decir su nombre en cualquier momento. Nico miró a los ojos de la chica mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, suplicándole en silencio que no la delatara. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-De verdad que no es eso, papá…

La pelirroja le lanzó a Nico una mirada de auxilio pero esta no podía hacer nada. Si se metía en ese momento en la discusión podía darse por despedida. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de ayudarla no podía permitirse perder su puesto en la casa. Maki debía salir sola de aquella situación. Esta trató de pensar en algo que convenciera a su padre y entonces tuvo una idea. Algo que había estado guardándose desde hace años. Nunca se había atrevido a decírselo a su padre pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era despejar sus sospechas.

-…Quiero ser médico.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca. El hombre se quedó mirándola atónito durante unos segundos hasta que una pequeña risa por lo bajo acabó por deshacer su gesto malhumorado.

-Tesoro, -de pronto el tono que usaba se había vuelto suave y lento, como si tratara de explicarle algo a una niña pequeña –eres una mujer. No puedes ser médico, para ello hay que tener inteligencia, más de la que puede tener una mujer. Que ocurrencias tienes a veces… -acompañó todo esto con una sonrisa y le acaricio el pelo.

Maki se esforzó por contener su enfado ya que no quería que su padre volviera a abofetearla e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el insulto que acababa de recibir.

-Ya sé que nunca podría ser médico –ella se veía totalmente capaz de aprender todo lo que quisiera pero sabía que nunca se le permitiría dedicarse a la medicina siendo mujer –pero podría ser partera.

Aquel oficio era el más parecido a la medicina al que una mujer podía aspirar. Maki siempre había tenido interés por la medicina pero así como fue creciendo se fue dando cuenta de que sería imposible convertirse en médico. Sin embargo, eso no la había frenado a la hora de leer y aprender sobre el tema. Ayudar a dar a luz a mujeres no era lo mismo pero seguía siendo algo importante y siempre había tenido la pequeña esperanza de poder llegar a dedicase a ello algún día. No obstante, nunca le había comentado nada a su padre porque sabía que el jamás se lo permitiría y temía su reacción pero ahora temía mucho más que descubriera su relación con Nico. Aun así sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Su padre la miró levantando una ceja, esperando que aquello fuera algún tipo de broma. Parecía que ya había olvidado por completo sus sospechas anteriores. Vio a su hija asentir y cerró la mandíbula con fuerza intentando no dejarse llevar de nuevo por el enfado. –No. No seas ridícula. ¿Por qué tendrías que trabajar tú en nada? Tu único trabajo será criar a mis nietos.

-Papá, por favor déjame explicarte… -Aprovechando que el tema había salido finalmente, quería defender sus aspiraciones e intentar convencerlo pero su padre no parecía interesado lo más mínimo en escucharla.

-Basta de tonterías. Ya eres una mujer, empieza a comportarte como tal y déjate de niñerías. Te vas a casar y punto. No quiero volver a tener que repetirlo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de allí con pasos seguros, decidido a hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de súplica que su hija seguía dedicándole hasta que lo perdió de vista. Maki lo siguió hasta el pasillo donde se rindió. Echó un vistazo rápido en busca de Nico pero la sirvienta había desaparecido en algún momento de la discusión. Esto la decepcionó un poco ya que le hubiera gustado poder abrazarla en ese momento.

:+:+:+:

Nico estaba en su habitación, rebuscando en el fondo de su armario. Su familiar le había enviado unas imágenes de Nozomi muy preocupantes mientras espiaba a los dueños de la casa y había salido de allí de inmediato. Había visto a su hermana tirada en mitad del bosque, parecía inconsciente y llena de heridas. No había tiempo para ir hasta allí andando ya que necesitaba auxilio urgentemente y además no podía irse en mitad de sus obligaciones, tenía que reducir al máximo el tiempo en el que iba a estar desaparecida en la casa. El lugar también estaba demasiado lejos como para trasportarse con su magia así que solo le quedaba una opción. Necesitaba un objeto mágico que la llevara hasta allí. Sabía que lo tenía guardado en ese armario, bien oculto de posibles fisgones. Por fin dio con él y lo sacó con alivio. Era una máscara tallada en madera la cual tenía unas facciones toscas y algo inquietantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces la acercó a su cara y tras unos segundos algo mareantes el objeto ya no estaba en sus manos y ella se encontraba en el bosque. Esa era su salida de emergencia en caso de que descubrieran que era una bruja y tuviera que huir de la casa pero en ese momento le había venido muy bien también para aquello. Normalmente, si tenía que ir al bosque lo hacía a pie. Aunque tuviera esa forma mucho más rápida de transporte, era muy arriesgado desaparecer sin más. Por eso apenas la había usado desde que vivía allí. Miró alrededor para ubicarse sabiendo que no podía estar muy lejos de Nozomi. Entonces vio que su familiar se acercaba a ella volando. Este la guio a través de los arboles hasta que por fin dio con la chica. En cuanto Nico la vio corrió a ayudarla, arrodillándose a su lado.

-¡Nozomi!

No logró despertarla por mucho que llamó su nombre. Se fijó en lo magullada que estaba y le entraron ganas de llorar. Sin embargo no había tiempo para eso, uso su magia y las llevó a las dos a su cabaña. Allí le quitó la ropa con cuidado de no hacerle más daño y comprobó sus heridas. Todas eran horribles, había sangre y piel quemada por todas partes, algunos de sus huesos estaban rotos. Cada vez que pasaba aquello Nico se sentía terriblemente mal. No solo sentía impotencia y enfado sino que se sentía en parte responsable. Siempre había sido Nozomi la que debía responder ante los ancianos por lo que sin importar las circunstancias, siempre era ella la que recibía el castigo. Una y otra vez, lo único que Nico podía hacer era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ocuparse de las heridas de su hermana de la mejor forma posible. Fue directamente a curarla con magia. Sus lesiones eran muy graves, si hubiera llegado más tarde puede que para entonces la hubiese encontrado muerta. Tras estar segura de que ya estaba curada completamente lavó su cuerpo con cuidado eliminando restos de sangre y suciedad con un trapo húmedo. La sirvienta intentó imaginar las razones por las que Nozomi había acabado así pero no lo entendía. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras esperaba con paciencia a que despertara, no podía quedarse mucho rato pero no quería irse sin saber que había pasado. Después de unos minutos empezaron a aparecer arrugas en la frente de la mayor, lo que alertó a la otra antes de que despertase. De repente Nozomi abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó con rapidez quedando sentada en la cama, llena de pánico al temer seguir bajo tierra con los ancianos. Nico reaccionó a tiempo para abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda con cariño.

-Está bien, estas en casa conmigo. Ya ha pasado todo.

Nico intentó ofrecerle a la bruja toda la seguridad que pudo con su voz y su abrazo que no flaqueó ni cuando la chica trató de escapar de él estando aun algo desorientada. Nozomi devolvió el abrazo enseguida al percatarse de que era su hermana la que la sujetaba. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a empañarle la visión. Nico siguió consolándola hasta que logró calmarse.

-¿Estás bien? –La vio asentir y se quedó más tranquila. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-No ha sido nada. Da igual.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Han sido ellos no? –Había tratado aquellas mismas herida demasiadas veces como para confundir su procedencia. -¿Por qué lo han hecho?

-No lo sé… -Nozomi no quería contarle la verdad, no podía decirle los problemas que estaba teniendo con Eri. Si lo hacía estaba convencida de que Nico se ofrecería de nuevo a hacerse cargo también de ella. No quería hacer daño a Eri pero sabía que si no se ocupaba ella misma del asunto Nico la haría sufrir mil veces más. –No me dijeron nada.

Cualquier otro se hubiera creído esas palabras sin problema pero Nico conocía a la perfección los trucos y mentiras de Nozomi. Además, no explicarse sería un comportamiento muy extraño por parte de los ancianos, ellos siempre les decían lo que estaban haciendo mal, era su especialidad.

-Yo fui la que te enseñó a mentir, no te atrevas a intentarlo conmigo –Nico estaba comenzando a impacientarse, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. Casi habían matado a la muchacha, para tal castigo debían de haber cometido un gran error. –Todo marcha bien, con Maki todo va perfectamente y solo necesito ganarme su confianza lo suficiente como para contarle que soy bruja y que no me delate. Tu estas vigilando y recogiendo información sobre los Ayase para atacar cuando el reverendo no esté en la casa. ¿Por qué se han enfadado?

A Nozomi no le gustaba mentirle a su hermana pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No le había contado que el reverendo había salido de viaje y tardaría días en volver a Salem así que no sabía lo mucho que estaba desperdiciando el tiempo.

-Puede que quieran que nos demos más prisa –puso todo su esfuerzo en sonar convincente.

Aun así Nico no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta. La miró con sospecha mientras la otra le sonreía. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo y estuvo tentada de dejarlo correr ya que Nozomi acababa de salvarse de unas heridas por las que cualquier otro hubiera muerto pero la sirvienta no podía permitirse andarse con rodeos, ambas debían estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurriese o ellas y el plan podían estar en peligro. Soltó un suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto? –Nozomi la miró sin entender y la sirvienta decidió explicarse. –Siempre te guardas todo. Hay veces que sé que piensas y quieres cosas que nunca llegas a decirme. Prefieres callar porque crees que vas a molestarme o asustarme. No sé cómo puedes pensar eso a estas alturas.

Nozomi bajó la mirada inmediatamente. Todo aquello era cierto pero esta vez era diferente. No solo lo pensaba, sabía que si Nico se enteraba de lo importante que era Eri para ella se enfadaría mucho. Había acabado siendo amiga de la primera persona a la que Nico quería ver muerta en Salem, después del reverendo por supuesto. No contestó a la pregunta por lo que la morena volvió a insistir.

-Sé que pasa algo, dime que es –los ojos de Nico estaban llenos de súplica. –Sea lo que sea te ayudare, te lo prometo. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

-Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. –Nozomi no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. –El plan va bien, esta noche iré a casa de los Ayase y comenzaré con mi parte. No necesitas preocuparte por nada.

Nico se sintió herida por esas palabras y la miró con algo de dureza.

-Como quieras… ¿Estas segura de que todo está curado correctamente?

Nozomi hizo un par de estiramientos y asintió.

-Sí, puedes volver a la casa tranquila, está todo bien.

Nico fue hasta la puerta y se despidió con un "adiós" frío.

:+:+:+:

Maki miraba sin mucho interés desde la ventana de su dormitorio como alguien atravesaba la plaza del pueblo con pasos rápidos en la noche. La casa presidía el gran espacio abierto y desde ella se tenía unas buenas vistas de todo lo que pasaba allí. Mientras tanto Nico encendía más velas por toda la estancia para que se iluminara todo lo posible. Después se acercó hasta Maki y la abrazó por detrás. Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que pasaron así hasta que finalmente la mayor se dirigió a la cama llevando de la mano a la otra chica. Las dos se tumbaron juntas y permanecieron en silencio bastante rato, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de la otra. Fue entonces cuando Maki recordó algo.

-¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana?

-¿Nn? –Nico empezó a preocuparse, pensaba que nadie se había percatado de su desaparición a mitad de mañana pero no había contado con Maki.

-Te estuve buscando después de discutir con mi padre pero no te encontré por ninguna parte.

-Martha me encargó unos recados y tuve que salir.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos y luego levantó una ceja.

-¿Entonces por qué me ha dicho Martha cuando le he preguntado que no sabía dónde estabas?

Nico maldijo mentalmente tras la metedura de pata y trató de pensar en una explicación. Maki volvió a hablar después de ver como la preocupación empezaba a asomar en los ojos de la sirvienta.

-Tranquila, no tienes por qué mentirme –soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo que encantó a la mayor. –No voy a despedirte aunque te hayas saltado alguno de tus turnos de limpieza. Es más, desearía que no tuvieras que trabajar siempre tanto. Si fuera por mí te tendría encerrada en esta habitación todo el día.

Nico rio también y se pegó más a la otra chica.

-Así que no me dejarías salir… ¿No pretenderás ponerme una cadena en cuanto me quede dormida, verdad?

Las dos sonrieron mientras sentían sus mejillas arder. Maki rodeó con sus brazos a Nico y hundió la cara en su cabello brillante. Había estado todo el día deseando hacer eso. La discusión con su padre la había dejado bastante triste.

-Me gustaría poder tenerte para mí siempre.

Empezó a pensar en que pronto volvería a estar comprometida y estrechó a Nico con más fuerza. No quería tener ese tema ahora en la cabeza por lo que trató de pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Entonces no me vas a decir a dónde fuiste?

Nico dudó durante un par de segundos pero las caricias de Maki fueron suficiente garantía como para confiar en ella. Tenía la cara apoyada contra el pecho de la menor y su voz sonó algo amortiguada.

-Um… fui a visitar a mí… No es mi hermana pero como si lo fuera, nos criamos juntas. Estaba muy enferma y no tenía a nadie que la cuidara. Me dijeron que había empeorado y fui a atenderla.

-Si quieres mañana puedo hacer que te den el día libre para que puedas cuidar de ella sin preocuparte de nada.

Nico controló las ganas que le entraron de sonreír ante la perspectiva de un día de vacaciones.

-Gracias –le parecía un poco mal aprovecharse así de Maki pero no iba a decir que no a librarse de trabajar. –Eres muy amable.

La conversación había despertado el interés de la pelirroja y le entraron ganas de saber acerca de la vida de Nico. Era cierto que en realidad no sabía mucho de ella a parte de que trabajaba en la casa.

-¿Tienes más familia? ¿Viven en Salem?

Maki no pudo ver como la sonrisa en el rostro de Nico desaparecía de un plumazo porque seguían abrazadas pero sí pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Una vez tuve una familia, una madre cariñosa y tres hermanitos adorables pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. Todos murieron cuando yo era aún una niña y desde entonces he estado sola. Por suerte encontré a Nozomi y las dos cuidamos la una de la otra.

-¿Nozomi, así se llama la chica enferma? –Nico simplemente asintió como respuesta. –Debe de ser importante para ti entonces… -Maki sintió un pequeño arrebato de celos pero no dijo nada más al respecto. -¿Recuerdas algo de tu familia?

-Sí.

Maki estaba dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba a Nico hablar del tema y se planteó dejarlo pero realmente quería conocerla más a fondo.

-Tienes suerte, ojala pudiera recordar a mi madre. Cuando murió yo era muy pequeña y no tengo ningún recuerdo suyo. Desearía tenerla conmigo, mi padre es demasiado estricto a veces.

-¿Al final que ha pasado esta mañana, conseguiste convencerle de algo?

Maki negó con la cabeza.

-Insiste en lo mismo una y otra vez. No me escucha, sigue empeñado en que me case.

Nico se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a la cara.

-¿Eso que dijiste sobre ser partera era cierto?

Las mejillas de Maki se enrojecieron.

-Sí. Uno de mis tíos es médico y desde pequeña me ha parecido fascinante el ser capaz de hacer todas esas cosas. Siempre he querido hacer algo importante, algo que realmente marcara una diferencia. Odio la idea de casarme y que lo único que pueda hacer es tener un hijo tras otro hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda más. Siendo partera podría hacer algo más que ser un adorno. He pasado toda mi vida encerrada en esta casa acatando cada orden que me ha dado mi padre y ahora pasare a las manos de algún desconocido del cual tendré que acatar órdenes hasta el día en que muera. Si trabajara podría vivir por mi cuenta y sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Podrías venir conmigo y vivir las dos juntas en una casa, bastaría con decir que trabajas para mí y nadie pensaría nada raro.

Así como iba hablando los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaban más y más.

-Eso sería maravilloso –Nico sentía calidez en su interior tan solo con pensar en ese escenario. –Pero me temo que es imposible, tu padre nunca lo permitirá. De todas formas es un bonito sueño. Me alegra que me incluyas en tu futuro ideal.

La mayor levantó la cabeza y besó a la chica con calma.

:+:+:+:

Nico abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. Estaba sentada al piano de Maki, no había nadie más en la habitación pero aun así se alarmó. Ella no tenía derecho a tocar ese instrumento y mucho menos permiso de los dueños. Si la descubrían ahí se metería en un buen lio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus dedos presionaban con decisión las teclas formando una hermosa melodía. Ella no sabía tocar el piano, no entendía cómo era posible aquello. Poco a poco fue centrándose más en la música que ella misma estaba construyendo, estaba logrando relajarse. De repente sentía que todas sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido. Antes de darse cuenta la última nota se desvaneció en el aire y entonces estaba caminando hasta la ventana. La calle estaba llena de hojas secas, esto le llamó la atención ya que en teoría era invierno, aquella estampa no podía darse en esa estación. Se fijó entonces en un par de niñas que jugaban con los montones de hojas. Las reconoció enseguida, se trataba de las chicas de la familia Koizumi pero algo volvía a no cuadrar. Las dos parecían mucho más jóvenes de lo que las recordaba, aparentaban once o doce años. Ambas reían y trataban de enterrar a la otra bajo hojas secas. Al verlas sintió una envidia que la sorprendió, no entendía por qué esa escena podía provocarle ese sentimiento, y a la vez tuvo deseos de salir y unirse a ellas. Siguió mirándolas hasta que acabaron cansándose y se alejaron de su vista. Sus ojos repararon entonces en su reflejo en el cristal y vio como el sol provocaba reflejos cobrizos en su cabello escarlata.

Nico abrió los ojos con lentitud en mitad de la habitación iluminada tenuemente por un par de velas. Acababa de tener un sueño, se miró las manos con extrañeza mientras recordaba fragmentos. Había soñado que podía tocar el piano, no recordaba mucho más pero esa parte le había causado impresión. Desvió la vista hasta Maki, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente muy cerca de ella. Ambas estaban desnudas bajo las sabanas y compartían su calor corporal. Al parecer se había quedado dormida después de un montón de besos y caricias. Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la otra y se vistió rápidamente. Se despidió de ella besándole suavemente en los labios y marchó hacia su dormitorio con un suspiro.

* * *

El próximo capitulo será enteramente NozoEri (preparaos para el salseo).


	10. Witch among us (VIII)

¡Hola a todos!

Hemos llegado al capítulo 10 en el que _**SALEM**_ supera las 50.000 palabras. WOW! Sigo sin creerme que haya escrito tanto XD Gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo y espero que siga asi hasta el final de la historia.

Al parecer este capitulo no es tan NozoEri como había pensado en un principio (uuups). Aun así gran parte lo es. Estoy bastante satisfecha con las escenas que por fin he podido mostrar aquí, todas son bastante relevantes para la trama. Espero que os guste ;)

* * *

El corazón de Nozomi latía con fuerza fuera de control. Llevaba minutos mirando el rostro dormido de Eri en la penumbra. La había encontrado de nuevo en el dormitorio de su hermana, se había quedado dormida en la mecedora mientras la vigilaba. Algunos de sus mechones rubios caían sobre su cara al tener la cabeza inclinada en una postura incomoda y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Su respiración era calmada y rítmica, todo lo contrario que la de Nozomi. Tenía que actuar ya, no tenía más opción. En ese mismo momento podían estar espiándola de nuevo. No quería morir. Era una cobarde. Deseaba ser tan valiente como Eri, ella no había dudado ni un instante en dar su vida a cambio de la de su hermana pero Nozomi no podía hacer lo mismo. Aun así su cuerpo no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que había llegado. Había estado grabando cada detalle de ese rostro tranquilo en su memoria. De repente vio a la chica revolverse en sueños y el aliento de Nozomi se congeló en su garganta. Vio como la chica abría los ojos lentamente hasta darse cuenta de la figura que tenía delante, entonces se sobresaltó y miró a Nozomi llena de miedo. Esta respiró hondo y después de lanzarle una mirada de disculpa a la rubia, se acercó a ella y la sujetó del brazo a la vez que con la otra mano le tapaba la boca. Se concentró en su magia y con poco esfuerzo las trasladó al dormitorio de Eri. Allí había colocado hechizos para bloquear el sonido y también para confundir a cualquiera que quisiera entrar e interrumpirla. Así nadie en la casa podría enterarse de lo que iba a pasar en esa habitación. Lanzó a Eri contra la cama mientras ella permanecía de pie con la puerta a su espalda, dejándole claro que no iba a dejarla salir. La chica estaba demasiado asustada para moverse y se limitó a mirar a la bruja con miedo. Nozomi se acercó hasta colocarse sobre ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos azules de la chica perdiéndose entre sus cabellos dorados. La bruja se quedó paralizada por un instante a causa de esa mirada. Dolía demasiado verla en ese estado. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza bajo el suyo. Su mirada llena de terror se le estaba clavando en el alma, no podía soportar que ella la viera de esa forma. Nozomi sintió que sus ojos empezaban a escocer por culpa de las lágrimas que estaban apareciendo en ellos, aun así logró controlarse antes de que alguna llegara a derramarse. Frunció el ceño y trató de centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, debía dejar de pensar en Eri. Tenía que olvidarse de sus sentimientos al menos por unas horas. Aun así, no podría hacerlo mientras la rubia siguiera lanzándole esa mirada por lo que pensó en algo. Intentó llevar sus manos hasta la cara de Eri pero entonces esta reaccionó por fin y trató de alejar sus brazos de ella. Nozomi no quiso perder el tiempo forcejeando así que usó su magia y con un gesto de la mano los brazos de la rubia quedaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, como si una fuerza invisible los presionara contra la cama.

-…No… por favor… -la voz de Eri temblaba. Nozomi colocó sus manos sobre los ojos de la chica y murmuró unas palabras. -¡No! –Intentó resistirse con más ganas pero apenas podía moverse.

La bruja recordaba algo que Eri le había reconocido durante una de sus charlas. La joven siempre había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, hacia todo lo posible por ignorar su problema pero aun hoy en día se ponía nerviosa al quedarse sola en la penumbra de la noche. Decidió aprovecharse de esto y al mismo tiempo dejar de sentir la mirada de Eri sobre ella. Cuando retiró las manos los parpados de la rubia estaban cerrados.

-¿…Q-que…? –Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía abrir los ojos. –¡¿Que me has hecho?!

El corazón de Eri latía con fuerza, su mente iba a mil por hora imaginando cuales podían ser las intenciones de la bruja. Temía que quisiera matarla pero sabía que podía ser mucho peor que eso. Al perder la visión todo había empeorado ya que no iba a ver venir lo que iba a ocurrirle y los nervios le retorcían el estómago. La única pista que tenía era el peso del cuerpo de la bruja que le indicaba que seguía sobre ella.

Nozomi dudó por un instante sin tener claro como continuar. Eran muchas las cosas que se le habían ocurrido a lo largo de los días pero ahora cualquiera de ellas le parecía mal. Sus órdenes eran concretas pero por suerte en ningún momento le habían dicho claramente que matara a la joven. Lo que los ancianos querían en el fondo era que la gente se asustara. Querían que la torturase, que dejara su huella sobre su cuerpo y su mente para que todo el pueblo fuera testigo de su horrible destino. Aquella sería la primera de muchas noches en las que Nozomi atormentaría a la pobre chica y tendría tiempo de poner en práctica numerosos métodos. Por el momento justificó su falta de crudeza pensando que lo mejor sería empezar con algo leve. Respiró hondo para prepararse y con un tirón abrió la parte superior del camisón de la joven haciendo que los botones saltasen en todas las direcciones. Esta se estremeció al instante y un quejido escapó de sus labios por la sorpresa. Nozomi se perdió en la blancura de su piel y no pudo evitar deslizar un par de dedos por su abdomen.

-¿Q-que haces? –El aire frio le hizo ser más consciente de su desnudez pero en cuanto sintió el contacto gélido de la bruja todas sus alarmas se dispararon. -¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

Volvió a intentar librarse de aquel agarre invisible que la fijaba a la cama sintiendo un miedo renovado. Aquel roce tan íntimo le estaba haciendo temer lo peor, pensó que esa criatura planeaba arrebatarle algo que para una joven era igual o más importante que la propia vida. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos la mano de la bruja seguía en el mismo lugar. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, seguramente le pareció mucho más del que realmente fue pero aun así fue demasiado. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, su corazón estaba en un puño y sus sentidos alerta en busca del más mínimo estimulo. Aquella incertidumbre era un martirio.

Nozomi imaginó sus uñas rasgando la bonita piel de Eri hasta hacerla sangrar, ese blanco porcelana manchándose de carmesí. Eso es lo que pretendía hacer pero aun así sus dedos seguían inmóviles. Presionaba con dureza las yemas contra el vientre plano de la chica pero era incapaz de ejercer más fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrada. Solo tenía que mover ligeramente los dedos, había hecho sangrar a otros innumerables veces pero ahora no podía hacerlo, no a ella. Las lágrimas la tomaron por sorpresa, rodaron por sus mejillas arrugadas y cayeron sobre la piel aun intacta de Eri. Esta por su parte sintió las gotas tibias deslizarse lentamente sobre ella y se preguntó que serían. Nozomi acabó por retirar la mano y retorció las sábanas en su lugar. No le quedaba más opción que hacer uso de su último recurso, aquel que siempre se encargaba de lo que ella no era capaz por si sola. Su familiar estaba escondido en el bolsillo de su falda, lo sacó y lo colocó sobre Eri después de levantarse de la cama.

-Hazle daño pero no la mates. Aprovecha para alimentarte todo lo que quieras.

La rubia entendió que algo malo iba a pasar a continuación pero al menos supo que no iba a morir. Entonces sintió que algo vivo caminaba sobre ella y se asustó mucho. Se movió todo lo que pudo tratando de quitárselo de encima pero fue imposible. Pronto sintió un dolor punzante que la hizo gritar y antes de que pudiera sobreponerse volvió a repetirse. Una y otra vez aquella cosa la hería sin parar por todo su cuerpo. Al principio trató de soportarlo pero le fue imposible así como el dolor iba acumulándose. Sus gritos y súplicas llenaban la habitación. Ni siquiera sabía si aquella bruja seguía allí pero lo único en su mano para dejar de sufrir era rogarle que detuviera aquello. En su desesperación también gritó pidiendo ayuda, aun sabiendo que la única en la casa era su hermana. No obstante, nadie apareció.

Nozomi se alejó todo lo que pudo de la escena. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y apartó la mirada hacia la calle. Cada uno de los lamentos de Eri era peor que un corte en la piel. La rubia le había hecho sentir muchas cosas maravillosas que hasta entonces le habían sido desconocidas pero en ese momento le estaba descubriendo un montón de sentimientos horribles. Estuvo tentada de hacer algo para dejar de oírla, quitarle la voz por ejemplo pero sentía que lo mínimo que podía hacer después de hacerla pasar por todo aquello era escucharla. Nozomi era la culpable de ese dolor y aguantar aquello era su castigo.

:+:+:+:

-Hermana. Vamos despierta, vas a llegar tarde.

Eri parpadeó con molestia y se encontró con la cara aun algo pálida de Arisa. Tardó un par de segundos en despertar del todo pero entonces se llevó las manos a los ojos, comprobando con alivio que volvía a ver con normalidad. La más joven se la quedó mirando pensativa.

-Tienes mala cara. No deberías haber pasado tanto tiempo conmigo, seguro que estas enfermando también.

-T-tranquila, estoy bien. Me daré prisa en vestirme y enseguida estaré lista para ir a casa de los Koizumi.

Arisa dejó sola a su hermana y esta salió de debajo de las sábanas. Se percató al instante de su camisón roto y con miedo se lo quitó dejándolo caer al suelo. Se acercó al espejo que tenía en la habitación y vio con horror todas las marcas y heridas que cubrían su piel. Unas eran más profundas que otras pero en conjunto creaban una imagen aterradora. Se abrazó al sentir escalofríos cuando los recuerdos y las sensaciones de esa noche le volvieron a la mente.

:+:+:+:

-Um… ¿Eri? –Hanayo intentaba llamar la atención de la joven pero esta parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Eeriii! –Rin levantó más la voz y zarandeó a la chica. Consiguió traerla de vuelta al presente pero solo después de hacerle dar un bote en la silla del susto.

-P-perdón… estaba distraída.

-¿Estas bien? –Hanayo se había percatado de las ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos de Eri y su comportamiento inusual.

-Si… He pasado una mala noche, solo es eso.

Al llegar a la casa de los Koizumi había intentado olvidarse de todo y centrarse en su trabajo. Lo había conseguido hasta que sus dos alumnas comenzaron con sus ejercicios. Entonces la habitación se quedó en silencio y al no tener ninguna distracción mientras esperaba, sus vivencias de la noche anterior volvieron para atormentarla. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Quería convencerse de que todo había sido un sueño pero el dolor de sus heridas bajo su ropa se lo impedía. Por suerte casi todos sus vestidos la tapaban de pies a cabeza, su padre siempre había sido muy estricto con ese tema. Una vez acabada la lección tuvieron una pequeña charla de despedida que no duró mucho.

-Disculpa que mis padres no hayan pasado a saludarte. Se encuentran indispuestos. Estos últimos días no se encontraban bien pero anoche empeoraron mucho.

-Vaya, espero que no sea algo realmente grave.

-El doctor dijo que es esa fiebre que se ha extendido por el pueblo. Casi todo el mundo ha caído enfermo.

-Mi hermana también ha enfermado por su culpa. Por suerte ya está mejorando pero aún necesita unos días de descanso en casa.

-Todos nuestros sirvientes se han contagiado también, nosotras dos somos las únicas que seguimos sanas en toda la casa –Rin sonrió mostrando orgullo.

-Espero que esta enfermedad no haya venido para quedarse –Eri comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. En cualquier otro momento no le hubiera importado quedarse allí hablando con sus alumnas pero aquel día estaba deseando poder descansar. –Mañana empezaremos nuevo temario así que os espero atentas y despiertas –miró a Rin al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esa última palabra.

La pelirroja soltó una risa a la vez que se disculpaba con la mirada.

-No volverá a pasar. Anoche me costó conciliar el sueño y no he podido evitarlo –miró de reojo a Hanayo mientras hablaba.

Pasaron cerca de una ventana y Rin se dio cuenta de que la chica que siempre esperaba por Eri estaba allí un día más. No pudo evitar detenerse a mirarla y Hanayo se dio cuenta. Esta se había percatado del interés de su amiga por aquella joven y le sorprendía la inusual reserva con la que trataba el tema. Le había sugerido en alguna ocasión que le preguntase a Eri por ella pero la chica se había negado. En ese momento decidió poner fin a aquel asunto así que tomó de la mano a Rin, siguió a Eri hasta la puerta y habló antes de que la rubia pudiera despedirse.

-¿Quién es? –El tono de Hanayo fue perfectamente correcto y dejaba entrever su interés. Señaló con timidez hacia la desconocida para que la rubia supiera de quien estaba hablando.

-¿Eh? –Eri miró hacia la calle y pronto encontró a Nozomi esperándola. Esta tenía la cabeza gacha y no se había dado cuenta de que habían salido. Al verla, su corazón que hasta entonces había estado encogido de miedo se inundó de calidez. -¿Ella?

Las otras dos asintieron y Eri sonrió al instante.

-Es una buena amiga. Hace poco que nos conocemos pero nos hemos vuelto intimas enseguida. ¿Queréis conocerla?

-Claro.

Hanayo contestó al instante con una sonrisa pero Rin no parecía tan entusiasmada. Las tres se acercaron hasta la chica que seguía esperando.

-Hola –Eri saludó a su amiga y esta levantó la cabeza. Si se sorprendió al ver a las otras dos jóvenes su rostro no lo mostró. -Las chicas querían conocerte.

-Buenos días –la timidez de Hanayo volvió a aparecer haciéndole hablar en voz baja.

-Rin y Hanayo. ¿Verdad? –Nozomi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se presentó. –Soy Nozomi, encantada.

-¿Nos conoces? –Rin miró a la chica con interés pensando que tal vez sí que se conocieran de algo después de todo.

-No. Simplemente es que Eri me habla siempre de vosotras, le gustáis mucho.

-¡N-nozomi! –Las mejillas de Eri se encendieron pero las de Rin y Hanayo no se quedaron atrás.

Nozomi sonrió ante la vergüenza de la chica pero no siguió con el tema.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

Eri asintió a la pregunta de la bruja y las dos se despidieron de las más jóvenes pero antes de marchar Nozomi le lanzó una mirada a Rin que no pasó desapercibida y dejó a la muchacha aún más confusa. La pelirroja tuvo la impresión de que se estaba riendo de algo pero antes de darse cuenta Nozomi ya le daba la espalda y no pudo asegurarse.

-Bueno, ya ves que no la conocías de nada.

Hanayo se sintió satisfecha por haber puesto final a aquel misterio pero enseguida vio que Rin negaba con la cabeza.

-Aun así… -La chica se frotó la frente con molestia. –Creo que estaba riéndose de mí.

-¿Qué? –Hanayo la miró extrañada. -¿Cuándo? Lo dices por la broma que le ha hecho a Eri?

-No, antes de irse. Me ha mirado y se ha reído.

-Yo no he visto nada… ¿Estas segura? A mí me ha parecido una chica muy agradable. Tiene pinta de ser una persona divertida. ¿No estarás viendo cosas que no son? ¡No me digas que tú también vas a enfermar! –Le colocó la mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura preocupándose de repente.

Rin apartó la mano de la chica con cuidado y miró hacia otro lado.

-No es eso. De verdad te digo que esa chica me pone nerviosa. No sé por qué pero al verla el corazón comienza a latirme más rápido y cuando intento pensar en una razón me entra un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Hanayo enlazó su brazo con el de su amiga y se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo mientras caminaban de vuelta al interior de la casa.

-Puede que sea amor –su voz baja y tímida guardaba esta vez algo de burla.

-¿Eeeh? ¡No, no, no! –Se sonrojó al instante pero enseguida vio que su amiga estaba de broma e hizo un mohín. -…¡Kayochin!

Rin hincó un dedo en el costado de la chica buscándole las cosquillas. Esta trató de contener la risa y de huir pero no le resultó fácil. Sin embargo, el juego terminó con un gran bostezo de la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres descansar un poco? –Hanayo acarició la mejilla de Rin mientras apreciaba los signos de cansancio de su rostro. –Puedes dormir un poco hasta la hora de la comida.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Da igual, prefiero ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo. ¿Te apetece?

-Está bien –aun así Hanayo no estaba muy convencida. Era evidente que Rin necesitaba un par de horas de sueño al menos y hubiera preferido que se quedaran. -¿Qué te ha pasado esta noche para no poder dormir?

Rin abrió los ojos de par en par ante la pregunta y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-N-nada –se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rascó mientras trataba de poner una sonrisa. –Por alguna razón R-rin no tenía sueño. Pasé toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

Hanayo confiaba demasiado en Rin como para sospechar de la repentina incomodidad de la muchacha y aceptó la explicación sin darle más vueltas al tema.

:+:+:+:

Nozomi había estado a punto de no ir a buscar a Eri a casa de los Koizumi como todas las mañanas. Temía que sus sentimientos al verla de nuevo fueran insoportables. No se sentía merecedora de su compañía después de la noche anterior. Aun podía oír sus suplicas, esas que ella ignoró completamente. Lo único que Nozomi quería era quedarse en la cama todo el día pero no podía. Debía actuar como de costumbre o podía levantar sospechas. Por eso había estado esperando fuera de la mansión de los Koizumi con el corazón en un puño, sin embargo, la aparición de esas dos chicas la había distraído de su sentimiento de culpa. Había sido un momento interesante. Ahora, no obstante, volvía a sentirse incomoda. Las dos caminaban hacia su lugar habitual pero guardando un silencio inusual. Eri por su parte estaba agradecida de la compañía de Nozomi. Hasta entonces había estado intranquila pero Nozomi la hacía sentirse a salvo. Su presencia la calmaba porque inmediatamente le hacía pensar en su jardín, un lugar en el que jamás podría sentirse en peligro. Aun así permaneció callada, se esforzó en mantener alejados los recuerdos de la noche anterior pero era difícil olvidarse de algo tan horrible. Quería contárselo a Nozomi pero tenía miedo de muchas cosas. La más importante era las últimas palabras que la bruja le había dicho antes de desaparecer. Con tan solo pensar en esa voz rota le entraron escalofríos. "Si le cuentas esto a alguien lo mataré." Esa había sido la amenaza con la que se había despedido aquel demonio. Miró de reojo a su amiga, no quería que Nozomi muriera por su culpa. Sin romper el silencio, la tomó de la mano. Nozomi hizo todo lo posible por no reaccionar mal ante el gesto y dejó que la joven se le acercara aún más. En unos minutos llegaron a su destino y ocuparon sus lugares de costumbre bajo el árbol rodeado de flores. Pese a que los minutos iban pasando todo seguía igual, aun así no iba a ser Nozomi la que se atreviera a decir la primera palabra. Ya le estaba costando bastante trabajo seguir allí y no salir corriendo. El silencio no ayudaba a Eri. Pensó que sus malos recuerdos no la seguirían hasta ese lugar feliz pero se equivocaba. No pudo evitar buscar el consuelo de Nozomi, se acercó a ella y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Fue un gesto comedido ya que no quería llamar demasiado su atención. Aun así fue suficiente para que la otra se estremeciera por dentro. Eri estaba demasiado cansada, su mente era un caos y lo único que parecía darle algo de paz era Nozomi. Sintió lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos, quiso pararlas pero lo único que pudo hacer fue esconder la cara en el cuello de su amiga para que esta no las viera. Nozomi contuvo la respiración al sentir los brazos de la chica rodear su cintura. Tras un segundo no había espacio entre las dos y podía sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba a cada poco por contener sus sollozos. La bruja quería morir allí mismo. Era responsable de cada una de esas lágrimas que sentía contra su piel. Y lo peor era la desesperación con la que la joven se aferraba a ella. No podía olvidar las miradas de puro terror que se había ganado aquella noche, cuando Eri había visto su verdadera naturaleza y al descubrir de lo que era capaz. Esa era la verdadera Nozomi, no la joven inocente que Eri creía conocer. Hasta entonces se había sentido como un parasito, aprovechándose del corazón crédulo de la rubia para conseguir momentos de felicidad a los que nunca tuvo derecho pero ahora era mucho peor. Le entraron ganas de confesar. No soportaba la idea de que Eri siguiera confiando en ella ciegamente y creyéndola su amiga cuando en realidad era el monstruo por el que estaba temblando. Aun así comenzó a acariciar su cabello dorado, verla así le partía el alma pero al menos ahora podía darle el consuelo y la amabilidad que le había negado la noche anterior. Permanecieron así largos minutos, Eri seguía desahogándose a través del llanto de todo el miedo y la impotencia que había estado reprimiendo desde que había despertado. Nozomi no paraba de preguntarse por el bienestar de Eri. ¿Sus heridas serian demasiado profundas? ¿Sentiría dolor ahora? Todo aquello la carcomía por dentro.

-¿E-estas bien? –La voz de Nozomi tembló sin remedio, no se sentía con derecho a preguntar eso.

Eri se encogió sobre su amiga. Por esa razón no había querido derrumbarse delante de Nozomi ya que sabía que esta le acabaría preguntando al respecto. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras trataba de serenarse. La bruja pensó que tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarla a desahogarse, seguramente Eri se sentiría mejor contándole lo ocurrido y así podría consolarla mejor, incluso ayudarla a entender en lo posible lo que le había pasado. Por eso mismo siguió insistiendo.

-Si ha ocurrido algo puedes contármelo. Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que…

La joven no pudo seguir hablando porque Eri le cubrió la boca con su mano, fue un contacto delicado pero suficiente para callar a la muchacha en el acto. La rubia no quería pensar más en lo ocurrido, solo quería tener a Nozomi a su lado. Si le contaba todo sería como vivirlo de nuevo, además de que no quería que a ella también le pasara lo mismo o algo peor. Juntó su frente con la de Nozomi y le lanzó una mirada de súplica a través de sus ojos vidriosos. El enrojecimiento de estos destacaba mucho al lado de un azul tan claro. La bruja se quedó inmóvil perdida en ellos. La cercanía de Eri hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza. La rubia podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Nozomi contra sus dedos y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta ellos y acariciarlos. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo, se había imaginado muchas veces besándolos pero nunca se atrevió a dar el paso por miedo a perder lo que ya tenía con ella. Ahora sin embargo, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba sentirla a su lado. Aquel monstruo le había permitido vivir esa noche pero nada le aseguraba que fuera a ser igual la próxima. ¿Y si esa era la última vez que veía a Nozomi? Aquel pensamiento acabó por ocupar toda su mente. Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella y juntó los labios de ambas. Cerró los ojos apartando el miedo a un lado y se dejó llevar por la emoción del beso. Nozomi se quedó inmóvil al principio, sin ser capaz de registrar lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento era lo último que hubiera esperado. No obstante, pronto superó su sorpresa y puso también de su parte. Ni en sueños se había atrevido a pensar que Eri pudiera querer darle aquella felicidad. No la merecía en absoluto pero no iba a decir que no. Algo tan dulce les hizo olvidar de un plumazo lo que hasta hace segundos las atormentaba. Ninguna de las dos cabía en si con toda la emoción que se arremolinaba en sus estómagos. Nozomi no pudo evitar buscar más. Acabó colocándose sobre la otra chica, quien estaba tumbada en el suelo, y empezó a desabrocharle los botones del cuello de su vestido. Cuando esta sintió las caricias de los labios de Nozomi sobre su piel se le escapó un pequeño gemido que provocó un delicioso escalofrío en la parte más baja de la espalda de la bruja. Sin embargo, la rubia se dio cuenta a tiempo de algo y antes de que Nozomi pudiera seguir abriendo más el vestido detuvo su mano. Si iban más allá la chica vería sus heridas.

-E-espera… -le costó hablar mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Nozomi se separó de ella un poco para mirarla mejor. Pudo ver el principio de una de las heridas de la muchacha aunque esta no se dio cuenta. Toda su culpa volvió de golpe creándole un nudo en la garganta. Dejó caer con lentitud su peso por completo sobre Eri, reposó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y la abrazó con fuerza.

-…Lo siento… -tragó saliva para deshacerse de la molestia en su garganta al hablar pero no sirvió de nada.

-No pasa nada, y-yo también quiero seguir pero ahora no. ¿Vale?

Nozomi no estaba disculpándose por eso pero era imposible que Eri lo supiera. Por suerte esta no podía verle la cara, así que la bruja la abrazo aun con más fuerza y se limitó a asentir.

:+:+:+:

A Maki se le pegaron las sábanas aquel día. Al despertar estaba sola en la cama. Esto debería ser lo normal pero desde hace unos días no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionada. Se movió hasta el otro lado con pereza pero ya no había rastro del calor de Nico, seguramente la sirvienta había dejado la habitación hacía horas. Lo que si permanecía era su aroma. Respiró con ganas imaginándola allí aun. Le encantaría poder despertar cada mañana a su lado. Ojalá hubiera una forma. Cuando bajó a desayunar la buscó por la casa pero entonces recordó que le había dado el día libre y su buen humor se desinfló. Intentó entretenerse con su piano pero no resultó de mucha ayuda. Finalmente decidió dar una vuelta y tomar el aire. No tenía la costumbre pero se dijo que no venía mal hacerlo de vez en cuando. En el fondo su única razón era ver si tenía la suerte de encontrarse con Nico en la calle. Aquel no era un pueblo extremadamente grande y no sería difícil.

Mientras caminaba notó que pocos rostros le eran familiares. Casi nunca salía de casa a excepción de los domingos y no tenia contacto con mucha gente. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba disfrutando del paseo pero hubiera preferido tener a alguien a su lado. Estaba pensando en alguna excusa que poder utilizar para pasear junto a Nico cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Era algo que había oído muchas veces, alguien estaba silbando la canción que la sirvienta tarareaba siempre. Buscó el origen del sonido convencida de haber dado con Nico pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que se equivocaba. Las dos jóvenes de la familia Koizumi estaban allí, al parecer paseando también. La pelirroja era la que silbaba, estaba segura de que la otra se llamaba Hanayo pero no recordaba el nombre de la primera. Estuvo tentada de acercarse a preguntar por la canción. Quería saber más sobre ella pero no quería molestar a Nico. Sin embargo, no se atrevió tampoco a acercarse a las dos chicas por vergüenza. Las vio alejarse dejándole una sensación de envidia. Por alguna razón aquella chica conocía la canción de Nico pero no solo tenía envidia de eso, deseaba poder pasear con la morena de la misma forma que ellas dos lo hacían.

:+:+:+:

Nico caminaba por el bosque hacia su cabaña. El día anterior ella y su hermana acabaron al borde de una discusión y se había marchado de mala manera. Pensó en utilizar su día libre para arreglar las cosas entre las dos e intentar ser más comprensiva. Si Nozomi necesitaba ayuda se la daría, solo tenía que esperar hasta que ella se la pidiera. Al llegar a la cabaña vio que su hermana no estaba. Pensó que estaría buscando flores y fue a donde sabía que solía ir. No estaba muy lejos así que no le costó llegar. Al acercarse le extrañó sentir un par de hechizos de confusión. Tenían como objetivo gente sin magia por lo que no eran muy potentes y no tuvo problema para pasar sobre ellos. Cuando dio con Nozomi entendió el porqué de los hechizos y puso media sonrisa. A lo lejos podía verla y también que no estaba sola. No sabía que su hermana tuviera la costumbre de hacer esas cosas en aquel lugar pero tampoco la sorprendió. En ese momento estaba besando a otra chica y le pasó por la cabeza la idea de gastarle alguna broma pero luego pensó que estando medio enfadadas como estaban tal vez no fuera la mejor opción. Estaba a punto de marcharse porque no quería ver más de lo necesario pero entonces alcanzó a ver la cara de la otra chica y la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro. Se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta. Por suerte las otras dos estaban aún lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírla.

-No puede ser… Tiene que ser una broma.

La bruja miró ahora con más interés intentando descubrir cualquier pista que le ayudara a entender aquello. Esa chica era Eri Ayase, la hija del reverendo Ayase. Su hermana estaba besando a Eri Ayase.

-¿P-por qué?

Nico seguía balbuceando sin darse cuenta. Intentó buscar una explicación. Tal vez aquello era parte del plan de Nozomi. Tenía que hundir a esa familia, bien podía ser un engaño. Sin embargo, lo que veía negaba claramente esa hipótesis. Era evidente que había pasión en ese beso, la forma en la que se acariciaban era muy íntima y llena de afecto. Su hermana no estaba fingiendo. Ahora entendía muchos de sus comportamientos extraños de los últimos días. Esto era lo que le estaba ocultando. Nunca se había sentido tan traicionada y eso era mucho decir. ¿Por qué Eri Ayase? ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Es que de verdad quería herir a Nico por alguna razón? Eso era lo que estaba consiguiendo. Fruncía el ceño con disgusto y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse ante la escena que la estaba rompiendo por dentro. No quería precipitarse pero no había muchas explicaciones que dar. Aun así tuvo la sangre fría de mantenerse donde estaba y no acercarse a ellas para arrancarle a la rubia la piel a tiras. No soportó seguir viendo eso por más y tiempo. Con decisión dio media vuelta y se marchó todo lo rápido que pudo.

:+:+:+:

La mente de Maki estaba confusa. Nada de lo que la rodeaba le era familiar, al igual que lo que sentía pero aun así estaba demasiado alterada como para reparar en ello. Sus pequeños pies descalzos sangraban llenos de heridas por la larga caminata a través del bosque en la noche. Sin embargo, apenas podía sentirlo porque el dolor que llevaba dentro era mucho peor. Pérdida. Había perdido todo y a todos, estaba sola en el mundo y su único consuelo era llorar a pleno pulmón. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan desolada, no sabía de donde venía todo ese pesar pero lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser, haciéndole difícil incluso el respirar. No quedaba nadie ahí para ella y pasó lo que le pareció horas lamentándose pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Si se había quedado sola, de quien era la mano que sujetaba la suya y tiraba de ella para que siguiera adelante en esa oscuridad que parecía no tener fin? Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Un rostro con unas facciones inhumanas la miraba fijamente. Largos y afilados dientes se dejaban ver a través de la sonrisa aterradora que le dedicaba. Sus ojos desorbitados y negros como el carbón desbordaban locura. Su piel de un rojo vivo estaba salpicada de grietas y sobre la frente llevaba unos cuernos que se retorcían hacia el cielo estrellado. Maki se despertó de golpe con un grito de pánico y se incorporó en la cama temblando. Su corazón latía sin control y una capa de sudor frio cubría su piel. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su dormitorio, todo había sido un sueño. Nico que había estado durmiendo a su lado se despertó por el grito de la joven y aun medio dormida se incorporó y miró alrededor en busca de algún peligro. Un vistazo a Maki fue todo lo que necesitó para entender que esta había tenido un mal sueño y la intentó tranquilizar. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacer nada Maki se le adelantó lanzándose a sus brazos. Nico se sorprendió de verla en aquel estado. Normalmente la joven procuraba aparentar seguridad y madurez, aunque no siempre lo lograse. Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía una niña asustada que se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. La bruja se recuperó enseguida de su asombro y rodeó con sus brazos a la chica que temblaba sin parar.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Tranquila –le acarició la espalda con cariño mientras le susurraba al oído. Cuando notó que Maki estaba recuperando la calma se separó algo de ella para mirarla a los ojos y limpiarle las mejillas que estaban cubiertas de sudor y lágrimas. -¿Estas bien?

Maki asintió, su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal gracias a las caricias de Nico. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

-Siento haberte despertado.

-No pasa nada –Nico se dio cuenta de que la chica seguía preocupada, las arrugas de su frente le indicaban que seguía dándole vueltas a la pesadilla. -¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Maki desvió la mirada y se llevó una mano aun temblorosa a la frente mientras intentaba poner orden a sus pensamientos.

-Era muy extraño… La forma en la que veía todo… -miró alrededor tratando de comparar su sueño con la realidad. Apartó la sábana que la cubría y observó sus pies como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. Por un momento temió que siguieran llenos de heridas. –Mis pies eran pequeños, como los de un niño… No sé cómo explicarlo, yo era pequeña y… -Se llevó la mano al pecho cuando recordó todo el dolor que había sentido. –Estaba tan triste, jamás había sentido algo parecido. Estaba sola y tenía miedo… No sé por qué me sentía así pero era horrible, aun siendo un sueño parecía tan real... -Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez, solo con pensar en ello volvía a angustiarse. –Estaba en mitad del bosque, todo estaba oscuro y tenía mucho frio. C-creía que estaba sola pero… había algo… -se miró la mano, aun creía sentir el calor abrasador de esa piel rojiza. –Un monstruo me llevaba de la mano.

Nico levantó una ceja.

-¿Un monstruo?

-E-era como un demonio… su piel era tan roja que podía verlo aun estando tan oscuro. T-tenia cuernos y dientes enormes y… sus ojos… daban mucho miedo. Era como si estuviera viendo dentro de mí… Sé que no tiene sentido pero…

Así como Maki iba relatando su historia el ceño de Nico iba arrugándose más y más. Cada una de esas palabras describía algo que ella conocía muy bien porque lo había vivido en sus propias carnes. Ese había sido el momento en el que decidió convertirse en bruja, le vendió su alma a ese demonio y a cambio recibió sus poderes. No entendía cómo era posible que Maki hubiera visto aquello. Volvió a abrazarla para que no pudiera ver el desconcierto en su rostro.

-No le des más vueltas, ya ha pasado. Solo ha sido un sueño, nada más -enterró la cara contra el cuello de Maki y le dejó un pequeño beso en la piel. –Si quieres me puedo quedar a tu lado toda la noche.

La bruja sintió como los brazos de la otra la estrechaban con más fuerza y lo tomó como un sí. Esto la hizo sonreír y entonces se tumbó de nuevo.

-Vamos -abrió los brazos y Maki se acurrucó junto a ella. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y los parpados de la pelirroja comenzaron a pesar enseguida. –Duerme tranquila.

La respiración de Maki fue haciéndose más pausada y finalmente se durmió. Nico se quedó mirando al techo dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo era posible que Maki supiera todo aquello? Ni siquiera tenía magia, con ella sería fácil acceder a los recuerdos de una persona pero esa no era una opción para la pelirroja. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo y comenzó a preocuparse. Para ver los recuerdos de alguien uno debía entrar en la mente de esa persona, al igual que Nico había hecho con Maki en varias ocasiones. Sin duda esto tenía que ver con aquel hechizo que estuvo a punto de matarlas a ambas. En su momento pensó que habían tenido la suerte de no sufrir ningún efecto secundario pero ahora entendía que se había equivocado. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que sus mentes siguieran conectadas tras aquel incidente. Era uno de los riesgos si algo salía mal con ese hechizo. Aquello era peligroso, por suerte Maki no se había dado cuenta de que la niña de su pesadilla era Nico. Le preocupó todas las cosas que la joven podía averiguar de ella si volvía a tener alguno de esos sueños. Se preguntó si aquello ya habría pasado más veces, repasó los últimos días y recordó el sueño que había tenido tocando el piano. Ahora entendía porque lo había encontrado tan extraño, la chica del sueño no era ella sino Maki. Todo esto significaba que la pelirroja podía descubrir el plan de Nico en cualquier momento. Solo de imaginarlo le entraron escalofríos. Le aterraba la reacción que Maki podía tener cuando le confesara que era una bruja. Confiaba en que el amor que sentía por ella fuera suficiente para que se mantuviese a su lado pero cabía la posibilidad de que aun así la delatara. Sin embargo, temía mucho más que la joven descubriera que había usado su magia para acercarse a ella. Era algo que no planeaba contarle jamás porque sabía que Maki se sentiría traicionada.

* * *

El próximo capitulo se llamará _Interludio Rosa_ en el que veremos una parte muy importante del pasado de Nico. ¡Esperadlo con ganas!

* * *

Voy a aprovechar para preguntar una duda que tengo desde hace días. ¿Alguien que use la aplicación de ffnet para teléfono móvil me sabe decir el significado de la linea de color (verde o naranja) que algunos fics tienen al lado izquierdo de la portada cuando vas a leerlos? Es que me intriga XD


	11. Interludio Rosa

¡Buenas a todos! Se que ha pasado mas tiempo del que debería pero aquí esta, por fin X) He comenzado a trabajar y literalmente apenas tengo unos minutos al día para poder escribir. Sin embargo pretendo seguir con este fic, me encanta escribirlo y no quiero dejaros a medias así que daré lo mejor de mi para continuarlo.

* * *

Lynn, Massachusetts 1682

Las muñecas de Nico dolían muchísimo. La soga que ataba sus manos arañaba sin descanso su piel y a consecuencia de sus intentos por escapar esta estaba impregnada con su sangre. Su garganta estaba irritada de tanto gritar y ya no tenía más fuerzas para ello. Lo único que hacia ahora era temblar y llorar. Su pequeño cuerpo se encogía contra el de sus hermanos en un intento por sentirse a salvo pero era inútil. Incluso ellos que eran mucho más pequeños entendían que estaban en peligro. Sus dos hermanas lloraban en silencio ya que, al igual que ella, se habían cansado de pedir ayuda pero su hermano pequeño, quien tenía apenas dos años, seguía llorando a pleno pulmón sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Su madre intentaba calmarlo lo mejor que podía, lo cual no era mucho estando atada de pies y manos. La cara de la mujer estaba llena de angustia y frustración al ser incapaz de proteger a sus hijos. Sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver sus caras llenas de terror y pensando en que sus vidas iban a acabar esa noche. Nico miró alrededor, estaban en una gran tienda de tela. Aquel pueblo pequeño perdido en mitad del bosque no tenía muchos recursos. Ni siquiera tenían un alguacil propio o una celda de verdad donde encerrar delincuentes. Por eso aquel reverendo forastero había ordenado a los pueblerinos que levantasen aquella tienda en mitad de la plaza en cuanto llegó al pueblo para castigarlos, ahí mantendrían a la familia Yazawa bajo vigilancia mientras construían el lugar donde todos morirían. De vez en cuando oía pasos cerca de la entrada y su corazón se detenía por un momento, temía que aquel hombre aterrador volviera y les hiciera daño. Sin controlar sus sollozos miró sus pies descalzos. Los habían sacado de su casa en mitad de la noche y todos iban vestidos con sus ropas de cama. Sentía el frio del suelo directamente contra su piel y esto la hacía temblar con más fuerza. No paraban de oírse martillazos, a juzgar por el sonido sobre madera. La mente joven de Nico no era capaz de imaginar lo que estaban construyendo pero con cada golpe su corazón se encogía. Entonces oyó como alguien entraba en la tienda a la vez que la luz del atardecer se colaba en el lugar, la pequeña Nico se sorprendió de que ya llevaran casi un día allí. El recién llegado apartó la tela de la entrada y la dejó así para poder ver mejor. Nico se dio cuenta enseguida de quien era y se le heló la sangre. En ese momento no recordaba su nombre pero esa cara era inconfundible. La gran cicatriz que recorría su rostro de arriba abajo era suficiente para reconocerlo. Sus ojos gélidos vagaron lentamente sobre toda la familia, uno por uno hasta llegar a su madre. La mujer no tardó en volver a llorar bajo aquella mirada azul. A la luz podían distinguirse las marcas de todos los golpes que había recibido la noche anterior cuando intentó defenderse.

-Por favor… señor… créame. No soy una bruja –luchó contra sus ataduras en un intento por acercarse más al hombre. –Se lo suplico…

-Calla. No hay nada que te libre de tu castigo. Tus maldades acaban hoy, esta noche arderas en la hoguera e iras directa al infierno.

-…Yo no… yo no he hecho nada de lo que me acusan…

El hombre se agachó para estar a su altura, se quitó uno de sus guantes blancos y entonces la abofeteó con la mano desnuda.

-No tengas el descaro de mentirme a mí. Sé muy bien lo que eres.

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-…Al menos, perdone a mis hijos. Solo son niños, son inocentes –la mujer volvió a mirar al reverendo pese al golpe que acababa de recibir, para ella ya estaba todo perdido pero suplicaría por sus hijos mientras le quedara aliento. –¡Por favor!

Al oír esto el reverendo miró a los pequeños y estos se encogieron asustados. La frialdad de sus ojos no flaqueó ni un instante. Se acercó a Nico y le sujetó la cara con fuerza, clavando sus dedos sin cuidado en la piel de la pequeña.

\- Es más fácil matar a un cachorro antes de que le salgan las garras y así también se evita todo el mal que traerá a este mundo en el futuro. Por muy rosadas que tengan las mejillas, por dentro están tan podridos como tú. Arderán a tu lado, no merecen otra cosa.

El miedo paralizó a Nico e hizo que cada una de esas palabras se grabara profundamente en su corazón. Aquel rostro que la miraba con fijación la perseguiría en sueños durante toda su vida, al igual que los acontecimientos de esa noche. Su mirada vacía de toda compasión le aseguraba la muerte sin necesidad de palabras. El hombre desvió un segundo la mirada de los ojos rubí de Nico para asegurarse de que la madre seguía observando y en efecto, la condenada seguía pendiente de cada movimiento que realizaba, temerosa de que hiciera daño a la niña. Cambio de lugar la mano con la que agarraba a Nico, soltó su cara para sujetarla del cuello y la levantó en el aire. La pequeña pataleó en vano cuando sintió que le empezaba a faltar el aliento, sin embargo se cansó enseguida. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir mirando esos ojos azules mientras sentía su pulso martilleando en sus oídos.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!

La madre gritó desesperada pero el reverendo hizo oídos sordos, siguió asfixiando a la pequeña hasta que oyó un sonido que le hizo bajar la mirada. La niña estaba tan asustada que se estaba orinando encima. La soltó enseguida con disgusto y se alejó para evitar mancharse. El cuerpo tembloroso de Nico cayó con dureza contra el suelo y se arrastró todo lo que pudo lejos de aquel hombre.

-En unas horas todos seréis cenizas y esta gente podrá volver a vivir en paz.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida sin una palabra más. La mujer agachó la cabeza derrotada mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos sin parar pero entonces vio algo que hasta entonces no había podido a causa de la falta de luz. Cerca de ella en el suelo había un clavo. Se le debía de haber caído a alguien mientras montaban la tienda. En cuanto Ayase salió volvieron a quedarse en penumbra pero la mujer no perdió tiempo y trató de alcanzar el clavo con todas sus fuerzas. Tuvo que retorcerse un poco pero lo logró. Entonces respiró hondo y decidió que hacer. Debía salvar a sus hijos, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras estaban más cerca de la muerte con cada minuto que pasaba. Los miró pensando en que era lo mejor, quería salvarlos a todos pero sabía que los más pequeños no sobrevivirían solos. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Nico salía de allí por lo que decidió tratar de ayudarla a ella primero.

-Nico, -su voz era un susurro para que los hombres que montaban guardia fuera no la oyeran –ven aquí.

Con torpeza la niña consiguió levantarse. Solo llevaba las manos atadas por lo que pudo caminar hasta ella.

-Siéntate conmigo.

Nico se colocó detrás de ella, donde le había indicado su madre, y las dos quedaron espalda contra espalda. La mujer comenzó a intentar romper la soga de la niña con el clavo pero era difícil.

-Mamá me hace daño… -la pequeña soltaba de vez en cuando algún quejido cuando el clavo resbalaba y por mucho cuidado que su madre intentaba tener acababa hiriéndola.

-Sshh, lo se cariño. Aguanta un poco.

Después de largos minutos logró romper la cuerda y Nico se quitó los restos mientras miraba sus heridas con miedo. Aun así, la urgencia en la voz de su madre logro que la pequeña pudiera centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo.

-Nico, vamos. Ayúdame.

Sabía que era muy difícil escapar todos juntos. Por eso trataría de liberar a los niños antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y luego crearía una distracción. Fingiría huir para que los pequeños pudieran marcharse cuando los guardias fueran tras ella. Con la ayuda de Nico las cuerdas de la mujer estaban comenzando a aflojarse mucho más rápido pero entonces uno de los guardias entró y las descubrió. Este enseguida fue a poner orden y a volver a atrapar a la pequeña pero la mujer logró romper del todo sus ataduras justo a tiempo y se lanzó sobre el vigilante. Todos los niños comenzaron a gritar temiendo por su madre, Nico quiso ayudarla pero se quedó congelada al oír sus palabras.

-¡Nico, sal de aquí!

La pequeña se quedó mirándola con ojos llorosos y luego a sus hermanos que seguían atados. El otro vigilante entró al oír el jaleo y se apresuró a ayudar a su compañero. Aun entre los dos tuvieron problemas para hacerse con la mujer ya que estaba poniendo toda su alma en defender a sus hijos. Lograron tumbarla en el suelo pero aun así ella se revolvía sin rendirse. Esta se fijó en el cuchillo que uno de los dos hombres llevaba en el cinturón y con un movimiento rápido lo sacó de su funda. Sin pensarlo ni un instante lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas en la pierna del que tenía más cerca y este gritó de dolor. La sangre empezó a brotar asustando tanto a pequeños como a adultos. El vigilante herido trato de detener la hemorragia. La mujer quiso repetir su ataque pero entonces el otro hombre intentó quitarle el cuchillo. Los dos forcejearon pero era evidente que él tenía más fuerza. Nico miraba la escena como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. La pequeña seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de su madre pero era incapaz de hacerle caso.

-¡CORRE! –La mujer hacia todo lo que podía pero no aguantaría mucho más. -¡NICO!

Le costó dar el primer paso. Posiblemente darlo fue lo más difícil que haría en toda su vida pero en el momento en que echó a correr no volvió a mirar atrás. Sus piernas se movían todo lo rápido que podían, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho a un ritmo alocado y creía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir por la boca. Sus lágrimas le nublaban la visión y apenas veía por donde iba. Sus pies descalzos sufrían cortes con cada zancada pero estaba demasiado asustada como para darse cuenta del dolor. Por suerte para ella, esos dos hombres eran toda la vigilancia que había en la tienda. Su madre fue capaz de mantenerlos ocupados el tiempo justo como para que ella pudiera alejarse lo suficiente y que no supieran por donde había ido. No sabía qué hacer ni a donde dirigirse, solo corría llena de pánico. Aun sin ser consciente del todo de lo que acababa de pasar. Después de minutos a un ritmo imposible su cuerpo alcanzó su límite y tuvo que detenerse. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Recobró el aliento como pudo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire demasiado rápido. Ya no la seguía nadie, levantó la vista hasta el cielo anaranjado y comenzó a entender que el resto de su familia no había tenido su misma suerte. Ellos seguían allí atrapados y aquel hombre aterrador los mataría. La última luz del día tintaba las nubes de colores preciosos pero Nico no se daba cuenta de ello. Simplemente lloraba con la mirada perdida, pensando en cada uno de sus hermanos y en su querida madre.

.

.

.

Había estado dando vueltas sin saber qué hacer, negándose a marcharse de aquel lugar sin saber que iba a ser de su familia y escondiéndose cada vez que alguien se acercaba. Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche, cada vez hacia más frio pero no podía volver a su casa a por ropa de abrigo porque la estarían esperando allí para volver a capturarla. Entonces comenzó a oír voces en la lejanía. Fue distinguiendo gritos e insultos así como fue acercándose al jaleo. El sonido la llevaba de nuevo hasta la plaza y tragó saliva antes de acercarse más. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia porque todos estaban ocupados mirando hacia adelante. En el centro de la plaza había una plataforma de madera, con un montón de leños rodeando un poste enorme que se levantaba varios metros hacia el cielo. En él, para horror de Nico, estaba toda su familia atada. Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a ver bien. La multitud la doblaba en altura así que buscó un lugar desde el que poder ver lo que iba a pasar. Logró subirse a unas cajas de madera colocadas contra la fachada de una pared, estaba lejos pero aun así podía ver la escena al completo y oír las suplicas y lloros de su madre y sus hermanos. Cerca de ellos estaba el reverendo del pueblo y junto a él el forastero que había acabado con la vida tranquila de su familia. Todo el pueblo estaba allí, gente que hasta hace unos días había considerado honrada y que siempre había sido amable con ella ahora pedían a gritos la muerte de sus seres queridos. La tensión del lugar abrumaba a la pequeña que miraba con miedo en todas direcciones, escuchando todos los insultos y los gritos de su familia. Nico había llorado como nunca ese día pero aun así sus lágrimas no se acababan. No estaba segura de que su pequeño corazón, que latía con rapidez, pudiera soportar mucho más. Entonces vio que aquel hombre aterrador que los había apresado subía a la plataforma. Automáticamente todo el mundo quedó en silencio y se limitaron a observar expectantes. El reverendo comenzó a dar un sermón y los presentes lo escucharon, algunos bajaron la cabeza otros asentían fervientemente. Nico sin embargo, no era capaz de entender esas palabras, las oía pero su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. No sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, nunca había ocurrido algo semejante en el lugar y no paraba de imaginar posibilidades. La voz del reverendo fue ganando fuerza y se volvió más severa así como iba avanzando en su discurso. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir la expresión en los rostros de sus hermanos pero su llanto era más que suficiente para imaginarlos. Quería acercarse más a ellos pero tenía miedo de que alguien se fijara en ella. Entonces un guardia le entrego una antorcha al reverendo y un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la plaza, únicamente roto por los gritos desesperados de la mujer que fueron ignorados. El hombre lanzó la antorcha contra los leños que rodeaban a los condenados y las llamas aparecieron en un instante. Nico abrió los ojos de par en par al entender por fin el final horrible que iban a tener y necesitó apoyarse en la pared para no caer cuando le fallaron las rodillas. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos cuando no pudo evitar gritar de impotencia. Las suplicas de su familia dejaron paso a los alaridos de dolor en cuanto las llamas comenzaron a quemarles. De vez en cuando algún espectador se mofaba o volvía a gritar algún insulto pero ya nada de aquello podía importarle a Nico, quien solo tenía ojos para la gran hoguera que se estaba tragando a su familia. La pequeña no podía creer que aquello fuera real, simplemente no podía ser. Un olor vomitivo inundó el lugar haciendo que todos los presentes arrugaran la nariz. En un momento los gritos cesaron y Nico entendió que su madre y sus hermanos habían muerto. Aun así el fuego siguió alimentándose de sus cadáveres. La gente comenzó a perder el interés y poco a poco la plaza quedó vacía. Los responsables acabaron marchando también dejando la pira ardiendo hasta que se consumiera por si sola. Nico fue la última en el lugar y entonces se acercó al fuego. A través de las llamas podía distinguir lo que quedaba de sus seres queridos pero estaban ya muy lejos de lo que habían sido. Sus rasgos estaban borrados por completo y solo quedaban sus figuras faltas de piel y cuyos músculos se estaban calcinando. Nico podía saborear las cenizas que flotaban en el aire dentro de su boca y el humo irritaba aún más sus ojos que ya de por si estaban rojos por tanto llanto. Permaneció horas allí, encogida en el suelo y llorando sin consuelo. En algún momento acabó levantándose y volvió a caminar sin rumbo. Ya no tenía un hogar al que volver y quedarse en el pueblo no era una opción, así que se adentró en el bosque sin preocuparse de sus peligros.

El silencio la rodeaba ya desde hace tiempo pero los gritos de dolor de sus hermanos y de su madre seguían resonando en su mente sin parar. Tenía tantos sentimientos desgarrándole el corazón que no sabía cómo expresarlos. Lloraba y temblaba mientras daba un paso tras otro en la oscuridad del bosque. Sentía tristeza, culpa y miedo pero también ira, odio y asco. Era incapaz de olvidar como toda esa gente había pedido a gritos la muerte de su familia, como todos ellos se habían deleitado y reído con su agonía. Los vítores que había recibido aquel asesino. Sentía tanta rabia que le entraron arcadas. De pronto un fuerte olor a azufre llegó hasta su nariz. Al principio no lo había notado pero cada vez se hizo más molesto. Entonces una figura se perfilo entre los arboles haciendo que el corazón de la pequeña volviera a acelerarse. En un pestañeo perdió de vista al desconocido y miró alrededor en su búsqueda. Empezó a pensar que lo había imaginado cuando de repente se topó con alguien a escasos centímetros de su cara. Nico quiso gritar pero apenas tenía voz. Aquello no era una persona. Se quedó paralizada ante ese ser que la miraba fijamente. Este le sonreía ampliamente y sus dientes exageradamente largos se dejaban ver porque se salían de su boca. Su expresión era espeluznante y captó toda la atención de la niña durante unos segundos por lo que tardó en percatarse de los enormes cuernos que tenía sobre la cabeza. Si se fijaba con detenimiento en sus ojos completamente negros sentía que la oscuridad la engullía. Aun así Nico siguió donde estaba. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente. No tenía ganas de huir más, todo le daba igual ya. Después de los horrores que había visto aquella noche aquel aspecto monstruoso poco podía asustarla. Nada de lo que fuera a pasarle ahora podía ser peor que perder a su familia. Los dos se quedaron mirándose durante unos minutos. De alguna forma Nico sentía que aquella cosa entendía su dolor y que podía ayudarla. La mirada de ese ser le aseguraba una compensación por lo ocurrido, le ofrecía un destino diferente a morir de hambre o devorada por algún animal del bosque. Cualquier precio le parecía poco por esto. La pequeña tomo la decisión y aquella cosa le tendió la mano como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, este se quedó a la espera y la niña acabó estrechándosela. La piel roja de aquel demonio ardía y su primer instinto fue alejarse del contacto pero este había cerrado sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de la pequeña mano de Nico y no la dejó ir. Estuvieron caminando durante horas a un paso lento, el único que podían permitirse sus piernas cortas y sus pies llenos de heridas. Intentó preguntar a donde se dirigían pero la criatura no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, su expresión sonriente e inquietante siguió exactamente igual durante todo el camino pero poco a poco Nico se acostumbró y pudo relajarse un tanto. Se detuvieron frente a un gran árbol, su tronco era enorme y estaba lleno de marcas. Entonces el demonio miró a la pequeña y con un gesto señaló el suelo para indicarle que se quedara allí quieta. Nico asintió y en un pestañeo el ser desapareció. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la niña empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si ese monstruo la había engañado para que se perdiera en el bosque? Volvió a recordar todo lo ocurrido sintiéndose sola. Nadie vendría por ella para ayudarla, si acaso seguirían buscándola para matarla también. Por un instante pensó que aquello no era algo tan malo. No sabía qué hacer, seguramente se quedaría allí sentada, muerta de miedo y esperando un final. Estaba muy cansada, sus parpados empezaron a caer y en poco tiempo quedó dormida. Tuvo pesadillas llenas de gritos y fuego. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas pero no lograba despertar. Entonces notó que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza y abrió los ojos de par en par asustada. Buscó desconcertada el peligro y vio que a su lado había una niña que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Retrocedió todo lo que pudo pero ella se movió también, mostrándole que no iba a dejar que se marchara.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –La voz de la desconocida sonó animada. –Yo soy Nozomi.

-Nico… -Esa niña no parecía un peligro pero era incapaz de confiar en nadie en ese momento. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo vivo en este bosque. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? –Los ojos verdes de la pequeña estaban llenos de curiosidad.

Nico pensó en una respuesta pero no pudo contestar porque comenzó a llorar sin remedio. Ella no quería estar allí, quería estar en su casa, echada en su cama abrazando a sus hermanos y escuchando la voz de su madre cantando canciones al arroparlos. Nozomi se acercó más y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza, aunque el gesto parecía algo forzado. Finalmente Nico reunió la entereza suficiente para contestar.

-Me persigue gente muy mala y no puedo volver a casa. Vine aquí porque sabía que no se atreverían a entrar de noche.

-Si quieres puedes vivir aquí conmigo.

La timidez que desprendía la voz de Nozomi tranquilizó un poco Nico quien empezó a confiar en la buena intención la chica. Después de todo el miedo que había pasado aquella noche se topaba con alguien que quería ayudarla, ya no estaba sola. Sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó con fuerza a la niña. Esta se sorprendió mucho y abrió los ojos de par en par pero no rechazó el gesto. Antes de aquello solo la habían abrazado una vez en toda su vida así que su sorpresa era explicable. Nozomi sintió el cuerpo de Nico temblar y al instante volvió a escuchar sollozos. Comenzó a tararear una canción en un intento por calmar a la chica y al parecer tuvo ese efecto. La bruja no sabía de donde había salido aquella canción pero siempre la había acompañado. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que ninguno de los ancianos se la había enseñado. Después de unos minutos Nico logro tranquilizarse y se secó las lágrimas. Entonces Nozomi se puso en pie y le tendió la mano para que se levantara también.

-Vamos, ellos han preparado nuestra nueva casa.

-¿Ellos? –Nico tomó la mano que le ofrecían.

-Los brujos con quienes vivía.

-¿B-brujos? –Nico empezó a temer pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma vio algo que la dejó paralizada por completo.

Nozomi levantó la mano derecha y de ella salieron pequeñas bolitas de luz de colores vivos que flotaron en el aire e iluminaron el camino. La otra niña se quedó con la boca abierta pero volvió a caminar cuando Nozomi tiró de ella. Ese tenía que ser el poder que aquel demonio le había prometido, con él podría ser más fuerte y nadie podría hacerle daño.

-No tengas miedo -Nozomi intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

Nico empujó sus temores a un rincón de su corazón y dejó que aquella chica la guiara por la oscuridad del bosque.

:+:+:+:

Hacía años que no pisaba esa tierra que ahora crujía bajo sus pies. Llevaba todo ese tiempo esperando llevar a cabo su venganza y por fin el día había llegado. No caminaba sola, Nozomi estaba a su lado y con ella se sentía más segura de sí misma. Ya no era una niña indefensa, había crecido y ahora tenía su magia con la que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Llegaron al pequeño pueblo cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Tenían su objetivo claro pero aun así dieron un paseo por aquellas calles estrechas para contentar a Nozomi. Esta había ignorado a Nico cuando quiso ir directa a ocuparse de lo que las había llevado allí, la bruja quería conocer el lugar en el que su hermana había crecido y no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que hubiera sido su vida si hubiera tenido la suerte de nacer en alguna de aquellas casas. Muchas veces había pensado lo mucho que le hubiera gustado crecer de la misma forma que Nico. Si hubiera sido así todas las diferencias que en el fondo la acomplejaban tanto no existirían. En unos pocos minutos ya habían recorrido el pueblo y terminaron deteniéndose delante de una casa modesta que parecía abandonada. Nico sintió un nudo en la garganta al contemplarla. Aquel había sido su hogar, sin embargo sus recuerdos no tenían nada que ver con lo que tenía delante. La pequeña vivienda estaba destrozada, el paso del tiempo había hecho mella en la madera descolorida que se podría. Daba la impresión de que la estructura fuera a venirse abajo en cualquier momento pero aun así la morena trató de abrir la puerta. Alguien la había apuntalado con clavos pero con un empujón fuerte pudo abrirla. Ver el interior no la hizo sentir mejor. Todo estaba vacío y lo poco que quedaba estaba destrozado. Era de esperar encontrarse la casa así después de tanto tiempo pero de todas formas fue un gran impacto para Nico. Al ver aquello se le helaron las entrañas pero sorprendente no tuvo ganas de llorar, solo sirvió para que estuviera más segura de lo que iba a hacer. Nozomi miró con incertidumbre a su hermana sin saber que hacer o que decir. No podía ver su expresión porque le daba la espalda y solo podía imaginar las cosas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

-Aquí acaba la visita, espero que te haya gustado el pequeño y acogedor pueblo de Lynn -la voz de Nico era fría y falta de cualquier tono de burla.

Nozomi pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor evitar aquello y que debía haber hecho caso a la morena cuando le dijo que no quería perder el tiempo.

-Lo siento. No deberíamos estar aquí.

-No. Me alegro de haber venido, debía ver esto.

Aquella era la prueba de lo que había pasado. El vacío que había dejado su familia al desaparecer no sólo estaba dentro de ella, podía verse allí mismo.

La noche acababa de caer cuando decidieron actuar. Su plan era simple, así que era imposible que algo fallara. El único edificio que sobrepasaba al resto en el pueblo era la pequeña iglesia, las dos entraron en ella cuidándose de que nadie las viera. Dentro encontraron al reverendo que se ocupaba de las almas de Lynn. El hombre había envejecido mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto pero aun así lo reconoció perfectamente. Este se quedó mirándolas dispuesto a atenderlas como hubiera hecho con cualquiera pero al fijarse en el rostro de Nico se quedó parado arrugando la frente. El pánico comenzó a aparecer en su rostro y retrocedió asustado.

-…No… no puede ser… ¿Qué es esto? ¡S-sal de aquí fantasma!

La morena se detuvo por un instante, aquella reacción le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Desde luego no había habido muchas brujas en el pueblo, aquel hombre no había olvidado la cara de su madre y ahora la estaba confundiendo con ella.

-Te vi arder… vuelve al infierno, demonio…

La chica contuvo la risa mientras su hermana observaba tras ella la escena.

-No soy un fantasma, ni tampoco un demonio. Solo soy una hija.

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa al entender su error. Quiso alejarse pero entonces Nozomi hizo que unas raíces enormes crecieran bajo sus pies y lo sujetaran por los tobillos. Nico se acercó al hombre tomándose su tiempo con cada paso. Sacó un puñal de debajo de su capa y sin pensarlo dos veces lo hundió en sus entrañas.

-Tú serás el primero pero todos pagareis por lo que habéis hecho.

El reverendo cayó de rodillas cuando la magia de Nozomi dejó de sujetarlo, encogido y tratando de contener la sangre que se escapaba entre sus dedos. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando cómo se retorcía hasta que dejo de dar muestras de vida.

-¿Estas bien? –Nozomi colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Sí. Vamos, solo hemos empezado.

Se dirigieron al fondo de la iglesia donde había un pequeño campanario. Nico hizo sonar la campana con un ritmo especial sabiendo el efecto que iba a tener, ese sonido significaba peligro. Aun guardaba el recuerdo de haber tenido que ponerse a salvo un par de veces cuando era pequeña al oír esa campana sonando de esa forma. Normalmente significaba que había un ataque de los salvajes pero se extendía a cualquier tipo de peligro. Al oírlo todo el mundo se reunía en la iglesia en busca de refugio. Planeaba encerrar allí a todos los habitantes del pueblo usando ese truco.

Poco a poco el lugar fue llenándose. Las dos chicas llevaban puesta la capucha y se mezclaban entre la multitud fingiendo ser también parte del pueblo. Esperaron hasta estar seguras de que no faltaba nadie y entonces se dirigieron a la puerta. Allí tenían escondido el cadáver del reverendo, gracias a un conjuro de apariencia este había sido invisible para el resto. Las dos pusieron su magia a trabajar para crear el pánico dentro del edificio abarrotado. Nozomi levantó en el aire el cuerpo sin vida hasta colocarlo contra el gran portón y Nico hizo lo mismo con unas cuantas estacas de madera, la morena hizo un gesto rápido y las estacas volaron hasta clavarse en el reverendo, sujetándolo a la puerta y bloqueándola al mismo tiempo. Todos los pueblerinos se quedaron estupefactos al ver aquello. Durante un segundo el horror los hizo mudos pero enseguida se comenzó a oír gritos. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la puerta, todos habían retrocedido asustados y las únicas que permanecieron junto al cadáver fueron las dos brujas. Esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie y pronto la gente empezó a temer a aquellas figuras encapuchadas. Nico dio un par de pasos hacia la multitud y se quitó la capucha. Pudo ver signos de sorpresa en algunos rostros y de terror en muchos otros. La gente siempre le había dicho lo mucho que ella y sus hermanos se parecían a su madre. Hasta entonces no le había dado mucha importancia pero esa noche estaba viendo lo cierto que era. No pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo al darse cuenta. La atención estaba sobre ella y aprovechó para decir unas palabras.

-Todos y cada uno de vosotros es un asesino. Hace diez años cometisteis un grave error y ahora vais a rendir cuentas. Os espera el mismo destino que tuvo mi familia.

-…¿N-nico?

La bruja calló en cuanto vio a la persona que se adelantaba al resto, aunque seguía guardando las distancias. No le costó mucho reconocer a aquella mujer. Había sido la mejor amiga de su madre mientras vivía y prácticamente como una tía para ella. Por un instante la duda se abrió paso en el corazón de la morena.

-¿Nico, eres tú? –Había miedo en su rostro pero también alivio. Podían verse las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. –Sigues viva. Gracias a Dios…

-No precisamente... -Empezaron a aparecer en su mente recuerdos de momentos vividos con aquella mujer a la que llegó a querer como si fuera de su sangre y su decisión empezó a flaquear. Sin embargo, también recordaba cómo esta había callado y mirado para otro lado cuando acusaron a su madre. –Tú eres la peor de todos.

El fuego empezó a lamer la mano de Nico pero para ella era inofensivo. La levantó y todos la miraron horrorizados, incluida la mujer que tenía delante. La bruja se tomó unos segundos para recordarse que aquello era lo justo y que lo merecían, todos ellos. Sin volver a dudar, lanzó una bola de fuego contra la mujer que prendió sus ropas. El fuego se extendió rápidamente hasta envolverla. Sus gritos resonaron en la amplia estancia mientras el resto la miraba sin atreverse a hacer nada por ayudarla. Trató de rodar por el suelo pero fue inútil y al final el fuego acabó consumiéndola. Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

-Como iba diciendo, esto es lo que os espera -volvió a invocar más fuego entre sus manos pero esta vez las llamas eran mucho mayores. -Preparad vuestras oraciones.

Sin malgastar más tiempo comenzó a incendiar la iglesia. El edificio estaba construido enteramente de madera y el fuego se propagó rápidamente. Nozomi y Nico salieron de allí usando su magia pero el resto quedaron atrapados y pronto fueron pasto de las llamas. Aun estando fuera, las brujas podían oír los gritos. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, en unos minutos toda la población de Lynn desapareció del mapa. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando en la distancia como el fuego arrasaba con la estructura poco a poco. Nozomi miró a su hermana con una sonrisa, Nico llevaba muchos años esperando aquello y por fin había podido ayudarla a lograrlo. La muerte de su familia había hecho infeliz a la muchacha y siempre le había dicho que aquello la ayudaría a superarlo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Nozomi vaciló al ver que una lágrima caía por la mejilla de la chica.

-No –No apartó la mirada de las llamas en ningún momento mientras su hermana la miraba sin entender.

-Pero…

-Vámonos.

Nico dio la espalda al fuego y comenzó a alejarse. Nozomi observó por última vez la escena y entonces siguió a su hermana. La morena no se arrepentía, hacía muchos años que tomó esa decisión y por fin lo había logrado. No obstante no dejaba de ser difícil haber arrebatado todas esas vidas. Toda esa gente se lo merecía. Eran tan culpables o más de la muerte de su familia que aquel que les había quitado la vida. Por desgracia tendría que esperar para acabar con este último y sabía que no sería tan sencillo como aquello. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a acabar con el reverendo Ayase. Le quitaría todo lo que le fuese preciado y después lo mataría con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	12. Witch among us (IX)

¡Hola de nuevo! Por fin he podido acabar este capitulo y sin tardar ni un segundo lo subo para que podáis disfrutarlo. Siento toda la tardanza pero estas son fechas muy malas para mi X) Seguramente no pueda publicar nada mas hasta muy entrado Noviembre.

Nico había pensado mucho. Le había dado vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo y no sabía cómo enfrentar aquello. La única persona en el mundo en quien podía confiar la estaba traicionando de la peor forma posible. Aunque rara vez lo reconocía, Nozomi se había convertido en su familia. Al fin y al cabo había estado viviendo con ella mucho más tiempo que con su verdadera familia. Su vida antes de la magia había quedado atrás hace mucho y ella había sido su único apoyo desde entonces. El único objetivo en la vida de Nico había sido la venganza y estaba cada día mas cerca de lograrlo. Nozomi se había sumado a su causa, la había apoyado y seguido porque entendía sus sentimientos o al menos eso había pensado la morena hasta entonces. Ahora su mente cruel y traicionera no dejaba de buscar una explicación para el comportamiento de la otra bruja y le hacía ver lo equivocada que había estado siempre. Después de descubrir a Nozomi con esa chica estaba claro, Nozomi nunca había llegado a entenderla, lo único que había hecho era seguirle la corriente para no quedarse sola. Al parecer había dado con alguien mejor que ella y no había tenido ningún reparo en tirar por tierra el vínculo que ambas compartían y todas las promesas que las habían llevado hasta ese lugar. No podía guardarse por más tiempo todo aquello o explotaría. Por eso caminaba hacia la cabaña en busca de Nozomi, hablarían de aquello sin más dilación. Había mucho en juego, no debía olvidarse de los ancianos aunque le fuera difícil en esa situación. No podían desobedecer sus órdenes o morirían. Aquellas órdenes solo habían sido la excusa perfecta para que Nico pudiera acercarse a Salem y a los Ayase pero ahora que estaban metidas hasta el cuello en ese plan no podían abandonarlo. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Nozomi pero sobre todo quería oír la verdad de sus labios. Quería saber que explicación iba a darle que justificara esa traición. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba al ver la cabaña a lo lejos y se esforzó por mantener la calma. Al entrar vio que la joven estaba allí. Sobre la mesa había un montón de flores secas y ella estaba guardando sus pétalos con cuidado en recipientes de cristal. Levantó la mirada hasta ella al notar su presencia y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-Nicocchi… siento lo del otro día. No debí ser tan cortante contigo, es solo que estaba asustada y…

Nico interrumpió su disculpa con un gesto de su mano, señalando que dejara de hablar.

-No sigas. Sé exactamente por qué reaccionaste así –no pudo evitar la sonrisa falsa que se formó en su cara. Si ella le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo no veía por qué no hacerlo también.

-¿…Ah sí? –Los ojos esmeralda de Nozomi brillaron con una repentina desconfianza por unos segundos. Nico se dio cuenta de ello aunque la chica intentó mantener una expresión neutra.

-Sí. Dijiste que ellos te castigaron pero sin ninguna razón. ¿Cierto? –Se acercó más a ella presionándola con la mirada.- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Me lo estuve preguntando sin parar hasta que ayer me topé con la respuesta.

La mayor solo la miraba alerta, dándose cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Podía notar en su tono que estaba disgustada. El silencio de la chica hizo que la rabia brotara con más facilidad del pecho de Nico.

-¡Tal vez fue porque en vez de hacer lo que debes, te pasas el día revolcándote con la hija de Ayase en el bosque! –La joven tuvo que esforzarse por mantener a raya las lágrimas que querían aparecer en sus ojos rubí.

Nozomi la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus labios habían quedado entreabiertos por la sorpresa y de repente no encontraba su voz. El momento que temía tanto había llegado finalmente y se sintió perdida. Había pensado muchas veces en esa conversación pero ahora el pánico la paralizaba impidiéndole dar cualquier explicación. Perder a Nico siempre había sido su mayor miedo.

-¿Por qué? Explícame por qué estás haciendo esto porque de verdad que no lo entiendo.

Había enfado en la mirada de Nico pero sobre todo dolor. Al verlo Nozomi supo que había acertado al pensar en lo mal que iba a reaccionar su hermana con la noticia.

-¿Cómo lo…? -Nozomi no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta ya que la voz de Nico la interrumpió.

-Os vi con mis propios ojos así que ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Dime que es algún truco… que la estas engañando para hacerle daño –ni la propia Nico creía eso y podía notarse en su voz pero aun así, no podía aceptar sin más que Nozomi la hubiera traicionado.

La mayor negó lentamente con la cabeza sin atreverse a levantar la vista. No soportaba ver como Nico la estaba mirando en ese momento, como si fuera escoria.

-Yo… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho pero… -la chica siguió negando, sin tener el valor de poner en palabras sus sentimientos por Eri delante de Nico. Las mejillas de Nozomi se estaban mojando con las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por ellas. –Yo no quería que pasase esto. Créeme.

-¿No? Pues para no quererlo se te veía muy entregada ayer. ¿O es que resulta que a la hija se le da aun mejor que al padre cazar brujas? –A Nico no le importaba ser cruel, solo quería sacarse ese resentimiento de dentro. –Hace tiempo que deberíamos haberla matado. Debí ocuparme en cuanto noté que algo iba mal.

Nico se calló por un momento y observó a su hermana esperando alguna respuesta pero esta se limitaba a respirar entre sollozos. La morena se cansó de esperar y después de soltar un soplido indignado dio media vuelta.

-Ahora mismo voy a esa casa a poner fin a esta locura.

Nozomi reaccionó por fin y corrió a interponerse entre la bruja y la puerta.

-¡No, espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Está claro. Voy a encerrarles ahí, prender fuego a la casa y entonces deleitarme con sus gritos de dolor. Con un poco de suerte puedan reemplazar a los gritos de mi familia que no me dejan dormir bien por las noches.

-¡NO! –Nozomi estaba desesperada. No quería enfrentarse a su hermana pero no le estaba dejando otra opción. –¡Ya basta! Ayase ni siquiera está en el pueblo en estos momentos y ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¡Mis hermanos tampoco la tuvieron! ¡Eran niños inocentes y a él le dio igual! ¡Mi madre fue una mujer amable y buena! ¡No se merecía aquello! ¡Los mató sin piedad alguna! ¡Se quedo mirando sin parpadear siquiera mientras gritaban y lloraban suplicándole envueltos en llamas!

-Se que ese hombre te hizo mucho daño pero…

-¡NO, NO LO SABES! –Nico gritó tan fuerte que cerró los ojos al hacerlo. Estaba tan enfadada que ya no era capaz de pensar sus palabras. –¡No puedes saberlo porque no sabes lo que es tener una familia! ¡Querer a alguien! ¡Que alguien te quiera! Siempre has sido un monstruo incapaz de sentir porque has crecido sola en un agujero. ¡No eres más que un animal al que han criado a base de golpes! –Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al instante, en cuanto vio el peso que esas palabras habían tenido sobre la otra. Sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás y decidió mantenerse firme.

Las palabras afiladas de Nico hirieron en lo más profundo a Nozomi ya que hurgaban en una vieja herida. La bruja necesitó apoyarse en la puerta que tenía a su espalda cuando le fallaron las rodillas. Siempre le había preocupado ese tema. Temía esa parte de ella que apenas sabia ser humana y que durante mucho tiempo había sido todo su ser. Se había esforzado mucho por aprender de Nico pero no había podido deshacerse por completo de esos instintos. Aun hoy en día había veces en las que se preguntaba si realmente había evolucionado o solo se trataba de una fachada que había inventado para Nico y que había acabado creyéndose ella misma. Le costó mucho dolor asimilar todo lo que le acababa de decir Nico pero entonces lo vio claro. Solo tuvo que mirar en su interior para saber que aquello era mentira.

-…yo te quiero –dijo esto mirándola fijamente a los ojos esperando transmitirle sus sentimientos sinceros. Era falso que no pudiera amar, Nico era esa familia que tanta falta le hizo en un principio. Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada para la morena quien se sentía fatal por las cosas horribles que le acababa de decir. –Y… -se llenó de valor para pronunciar las siguientes palabras- …la quiero a ella.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos y ambas lo usaron para poner algo de calma en sus corazones acelerados. Nico se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que pudiera decir después de aquello.

-Haz lo que quieras –toda la fuerza con la que había estado hablando hasta ahora desapareció y su voz se volvió fría. La chica miraba la madera de la puerta fijamente evitando los ojos de Nozomi, los que en esos momentos mostraban una gran confusión. –El plan sigue en pie tal y como es. Si no cumples con tu parte la haré yo pero espero que no lleguemos a eso o entonces si que habrá un gran problema entre nosotras.

Nozomi se sorprendió, de todas las reacciones que Nico podía haber tenido a sus palabras, esa era la que menos esperaba. La morena pasó por al lado de la otra e intentó abrir la puerta para salir pero antes sintió que le agarraban del brazo para retenerla.

-¿Me perdonas? –Nozomi contenía el aliento a la espera de una respuesta. Sin embargo los segundos iban pasando y Nico seguía igual, rígida y clavando la mirada en la puerta. -¿…M-me perdonas? –Esta vez habló más bajo porque el miedo al rechazo que le estaba entrando le hizo más difícil hablar.

Nico cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escapó de ellos. Soltó lentamente todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones y entonces miró a su hermana. La cara de Nico era un reflejo claro de la tristeza y el dolor que tenía dentro.

-No. Lo siento pero esta vez no puedo hacerlo.

Nozomi dejó ir el brazo de la chica cuando esta salió por la puerta y se quedó allí parada, mirando el vacio y sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Era la primera vez que ocurría aquello. Desde que se conocieron, habían sido incontables veces las que Nozomi había herido de alguna forma a Nico, siempre sin querer pero al fin y al cabo el daño seguía siendo el mismo. Sin embargo, Nico siempre la había perdonado con una sonrisa sin darle importancia al dolor, el miedo o la tristeza que sintiese. No obstante, hoy no había sido así. Esto la hizo sentirse tremendamente culpable. Su corazón dolía como nunca. Había decepcionado a Nico y la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento le hicieron llevarse las manos a la cara. Estas intentaron deshacerse furiosamente de todas las lágrimas que no paraban de aparecer pero sin resultado alguno. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que la había llevado a esa situación y Eri apareció en su mente proporcionándole algo de alivio a su corazón maltrecho. Se arrepentía de haber hecho daño a Nico pero no de los besos que había compartido con Eri.

:

Nico pasaba una y otra vez sus dedos entre el cabello de Maki. Llevaba tiempo jugando con sus mechones rojizos y no parecía aburrirse de ello. Al centrarse en el momento que estaba compartiendo con la pelirroja, estaba logrando dejar a un lado todos los sentimientos que le había provocado la traición de Nozomi y la presión que había estado sintiendo todo el día en su corazón ahora apenas era un pinchazo. La otra por su parte permitía de buen grado el gesto, manteniendo en secreto lo mucho que disfrutaba de esas caricias. Tenía su mejilla apoyada sobre el pecho de la mayor, piel contra piel. Las dos estaban tumbadas en la cama de Maki. Era de noche, hacía horas que el resto de los habitantes de la casa dormían pero ellas volvían a aprovechar el tiempo que tenían para estar la una con la otra. La más joven respiró hondo lentamente, dejando escapar después un suspiro satisfecho. Rodeaba la cintura de Nico con sus brazos y sin pensarlo se acurrucó aún más cerca de ella. Esto llamó la atención de la morena que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? –La chica uso un tono algo burlón, buscando incordiar a la otra. –Estas muy cariñosa… -Normalmente era Nico quien iniciaba cualquier gesto de afecto.

Maki se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sintió calor en las mejillas y trató de ocultar su sonrojo contra la piel de Nico. Después de unos segundos se atrevió a poner sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-He estado pensando… -No estaba segura de hablar de aquello porque en el fondo temía que Nico le dijera que no. –Apenas podemos vernos de día y solo podemos estar juntas por la noche… No me gusta tener que ignorarte cada vez que te veo por la casa…

Nico prestó atención al ver lo sería que se había puesto Maki y observó como la joven se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras que quería decir con algo de incertidumbre. Temió que hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre su relación.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos? –El miedo y la tristeza aparecieron en los ojos rubí de la sirvienta.

Hasta entonces Maki había evitado mirar a Nico mientras hablaba pero en el instante en que la oyó decir eso levantó la cabeza para buscar su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! –En cuanto vio lo asustada que estaba la mayor quiso tranquilizarla. -Um… Lo que quiero decir es que estuve buscando alguna forma para que eso cambiara –su cara se enrojeció de nuevo, esta vez tanto que el rubor le llegó hasta las orejas. Le costó horrores no volver a esconderse de la mirada de la otra. –Q-quiero estar contigo siempre, si tú quieres… -Esas últimas palabras fueron apenas un murmullo.

Nico sonrió con alivio. Por mucho que se dijera que tenía la situación bajo control, no podía evitar sentir que estaba haciendo equilibrios sobre una cuerda floja. El miedo a que algo saliera mal con Maki siempre estaba ahí, había demasiadas cosas que podían fallar. Después de lo ocurrido con Nozomi solo le quedaba Maki, no podía perderla también a ella.

-Claro que quiero, tonta –Nico buscó los labios de la pelirroja y los besó con ternura. -¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa? ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a decirte que no?

Maki volvió a encogerse de hombros sintiendo algo de vergüenza por haber dudado de Nico.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea?

-Si pero todo dependería de mi padre.

Nico levantó una ceja sorprendida.

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí. Había pensado pedirle que fueras mi sirvienta personal. Así podremos pasar mucho más tiempo juntas y nadie sospechará nada raro.

Nico no necesitó darle muchas vuelta para ver que era una buena idea y enseguida se animó.

-El problema es que tendría que convencer a mi padre pero creo que se cómo hacerlo. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Sí! Es genial.

La sonrisa amplia de Nico deslumbró a la más joven, dejándola en las nubes hasta que sintió un beso sobre sus labios que la devolvió a la tierra.

:

Nozomi volvía a estar en el dormitorio de Eri. La luz de una única vela alumbraba su rostro demacrado dándole sombras que la volvían más aterradora aun. Estaba sentada sobre el vientre de la rubia. Esta vez estaba decidida, no podía permitirse más fallos. Ya había estropeado bastante las cosas, ignorar su obligación solo traería más problemas. Estaba usando su magia otra vez para mantenerla inmóvil pero al contrario que entonces no le había privado del sentido de la vista. Por eso hoy su mirada azul la atravesaba como una daga afilada. La joven temblaba sin parar y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Tenía delante una vez más esa piel pálida y suave. Sin embargo, esta vez la pureza impoluta de su piel se estropeaba con las heridas que apenas empezaban a sanar. Las observó con detenimiento y pasó sus dedos sobre ellas. Al sentir su roce Eri se encogió, Nozomi pudo ver el disgusto en sus ojos. Presionó con más fuerza y esta dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. La rubia había entendido ya que nadie vendría a ayudarla por mucho que gritara así que intentaba mantenerse todo lo en silencio que podía para no darle el gusto a la bruja. Nozomi puso su atención en un corte que parecía más profundo que el resto y que estaba situado sobre el abdomen de la chica. Había sido una cobarde al dejar que otro le hiciera aquello, debería haberlo hecho ella desde un primer momento. Con la mente aun ocupada en ese pensamiento hincó el dedo contra dicha herida y sin mucho esfuerzo volvió a abrirla. Un poco de sangre brotó y Eri no pudo evitar gritar esta vez. Nozomi se quedó mirando como el pequeño hilo rojo corría por esa piel, aquella que se había quedado con ganas de besar. Acercó su cara lentamente para lamer la sangre y vio como Eri trataba de huir de ella encogiendo su estomago todo lo posible para evitar que la bruja la tocara. Aun así no pudo hacer nada, estaba a su merced y solo le quedó estremecerse por el escalofrío que sacudió su cuerpo al sentir una lengua húmeda repasando su piel. Nozomi se movió hasta colocar sus labios contra la oreja de la chica, le dio un pequeño mordisco que hizo que Eri soltara un gemido contenido entre sollozos para después hablar con una voz ronca y rota.

 _-Esta noche va a venir alguien más a jugar con nosotras._

El corazón de Eri se saltó un latido al oírla y trago saliva con esfuerzo.

 _-Me gusta tenerte para mi sola pero hoy haré una excepción. Estoy convencida de que te gustara la sorpresa._

Eri oyó que la puerta se abría y dirigió su mirada hacia ella con el corazón en un puño. Arisa estaba allí observándolas a las dos con una sonrisa mientras mantenía las manos a la espalda. La hermana mayor quiso pedirle ayuda por un instante pero se contuvo.

-¡Arisa, márchate! ¡Rápido! –El llanto restaba dureza a sus palabras pero al ver que su hermana no obedecía comenzó a frustrarse. –¡Ella quiere hacerte daño!

Hasta ese momento la rubia había intentado mantenerse en silencio así que Nozomi contempló con deleite su repentino cambio de actitud. Se acercó a la jovencita y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, esta no se inmutó y mantuvo la vista fija en su hermana mayor sin abandonar esa sonrisa extraña tan fuera de lugar.

 _-Ayase Eri, ¿quieres a tu hermana verdad? Por eso estas en esta situación. Yo la quería a ella pero te empeñaste en meterte en medio. Te doy la oportunidad de echarte atrás_ –Nozomi solo estaba jugando con la mente de Eri. Quería ver hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por la pequeña Arisa. _–Suplícame que la mate a ella y te dejaré en paz. Le abriré la garganta en un segundo y por fin podrás respirar tranquila._

Mientras hablaba colocó un dedo sobre el cuello de la joven y trazó una línea invisible sobre su piel, acentuando su amenaza. La pequeña ni pestañeó pero Eri apenas podía respirar por el pánico. Lo único que veía era que su hermana estaba en un serio peligro. No entendía por qué estaba allí y por qué no huía pero sobre todo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja le ponía los pelos de punta. La sorpresa por la llegada de su hermana había interrumpido su llanto pero ahora la impotencia le provocaba nuevas lágrimas.

-Por favor, aléjate de ella. Déjala marchar…

 _-¿Eso es un "no" a mi oferta? Una lástima…_

La bruja hizo un mohín con su cara arrugada y retiró el brazo con el que se apoyaba en la chica con lentitud. De repente la fuerza invisible que había estado reteniendo a Eri contra el colchón desapareció y al instante trató de incorporarse. Sin embargo, apenas había podido sentarse cuando la bruja apareció a su espalda. Podía sentirla contra ella al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de la cara hundiendo sus dedos rígidos y fuertes en sus mejillas mojadas para obligarla a mirar hacia su hermana.

 _-Prohibido cerrar los ojos_ -Nozomi usó un tono juguetón y aseguró con más fuerza su agarre alrededor de Eri.

Arisa dio un par de pasos para acercarse más a la cama y entonces mostró por fin lo que había estado guardando a la espalda. Cuando Eri vio ese cuchillo enorme en manos de su hermana abrió los ojos de par en par llena de miedo. No era el cuchillo más grande que había en la casa pero era más que suficiente para hacer mucho daño a cualquiera.

 _-No querías que lo hiciera yo así que…_

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo la joven levantó el cuchillo hasta su propio cuello y lo cortó lentamente.

-¡NO! –La hermana mayor intentó librarse de la bruja para poder detener a la pequeña pero solo pudo mirar con horror la escena.

La sangre brotó a borbotones salpicando hasta donde estaban las otras dos. El camisón blanco de Arisa se tiñó de rojo al instante y a los segundos la pequeña calló al suelo. Se formó un charco de sangre enseguida bajo ella. Eri comenzó a gritar fuera de si. Sentía el calor de las gotas de sangre que habían caído sobre su cara. Trató de girar la cabeza para dejar de ver esa imagen que le estaba provocando nauseas pero la bruja no la dejó. Esta permitió que la rubia se lamentara durante unos minutos. Eri balbuceó el nombre de su hermana entre sollozos y le suplicó a Dios para que aquello no estuviese pasando. La joven estaba tan destrozada que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tratar de vengarse de la verdadera culpable. Cuando Nozomi no pudo aguantar más el sufrimiento de Eri la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo sobre la cama y acercó sus rostros a más no poder. Las dos se miraron fijamente hasta que los parpados de Eri pesaron demasiado y cayó dormida.

:

-¿Hermana? ¡Hermana! –Arisa llevaba rato intentando levantar a su hermana mayor pero no había forma. Entonces vio que sus parpados empezaban a temblar. –Cada día te cuesta más levantarte…

Eri abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar el horror de la noche anterior y se levantó como un rayo. Tenía a Arisa delante mirándola preocupada por su extraño comportamiento. La mayor levantó sus manos temblorosas hasta la chica y la tocó con miedo, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Comenzaron a acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos y se atrevió a acariciar con firmeza la mejilla de la pequeña.

-Arisa… ¿…E-estas bien?

-…¿Si? –La chica contestó confusa, las acciones de su hermana la estaban asustando un poco.

Eri la abrazó con fuerza mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas de alivio. Arisa pudo sentir que la mayor estaba temblando. No parecía que el abrazo fuera a durar poco así que la más joven puso en voz alta su preocupación.

-Hermana… ¿Te encuentras bien?

La otra asintió rápidamente y volvió a mirar el rostro de su hermana pequeña.

-He tenido una pesadilla terrible, solo es eso.

-¿Otra vez? –Arisa parecía muy preocupada, era evidente que Eri se encontraba mal. Sus ojeras marcadas evidenciaban su falta de sueño y su piel tenía un tono enfermizo. –Creo que hoy deberías quedarte en casa.

-Sabes que no puedo. Padre se enfadará si se entera de que he faltado a mi compromiso con los Koizumi.

Arisa la miró poco convencida pero no puso más resistencia.

-Al menos asegúrate de desayunar bien. Parece que vayas a caer desmayada en cualquier momento.

Eri asintió y tragó saliva. No podía dejar que su hermana descubriera las visitas de la bruja, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

:

Rin se levantó en mitad de la noche. Había veces como aquella en las que se sentía demasiado nerviosa cómo para dormir y tenía unas ganas inexplicables de visitar el bosque. Dejó la habitación que compartía con Hanayo después de comprobar que la joven dormía tranquilamente. Salió de la casa en silencio y nadie se percató de ello. Una vez bajo el cielo estrellado respiró hondo. La casa estaba muy cerca del bosque y desde allí podía oler la humedad de la tierra y el frescor de la noche le erizaba la piel. Comenzó a caminar sin ningún temor guiándose por la luz de la luna. Siempre que escapaba así de casa sentía una gran emoción. El corazón le latía con rapidez y lucía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Procuró no adentrarse demasiado en la espesura para seguir viendo por donde iba. Miraba de un lado a otro, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Cada vez que salía al bosque parecía buscar algo. No entendía por qué pero siempre era igual, esperaba encontrar algo emocionante, era como si supiera que allí había algo esperando por ella. Después de muchos minutos de paseo oyó ruidos cerca de ella. Puso atención y entendió que había alguien más caminando por allí. Contuvo la respiración llena de nervios, expectación y algo de miedo. Se dirigió hacia la fuente del ruido y se le encogió el estómago al ver una figura agachada. Alguien que se cubría con una capucha le daba la espalda, aparentemente buscaba algo entre la vegetación. Rin tragó saliva y se acercó con cautela. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro del desconocido y este se giró automáticamente. Para su sorpresa se encontró con una cara conocida.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-N-nozomi...

La joven le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante y había alegría en sus ojos verdes. Sin embargo, Rin no pudo evitar pensar lo raro que era encontrarla allí.

-No podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo... ¿Y tú?

-¿Un paseo? Rin, el bosque de noche es un lugar peligroso. Una joven de buena familia como tú no debería estar aquí.

-Simplemente me gusta estar aquí -la menor se quedó mirando a la otra, consciente de que no había recibido una respuesta a su pregunta.

Nozomi notó la tensión que empezaba a emanar de la pelirroja y se apresuró a contestar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy buscando flores.

-¿Flores? ¿A estas horas? -Rin no era una persona desconfiada pero aquello sonaba sospechoso.

Nozomi se limitó a asentir sin abandonar su sonrisa, ignorando completamente la cautela en los ojos de Rin. La bruja tomo de la mano a la otra y se agachó de nuevo, tal y como estaba antes de su encuentro. La más joven no tuvo más remedio que imitar su postura. Nozomi señaló hacia adelante. Rin se fijó y ciertamente había flores allí, unas que no había visto nunca.

-¿Las ves? Estas flores solo se abren durante la noche. Tienen esos colores tan brillantes para que se las vea incluso bajo la luz de la luna.

Rin acepto la explicación con entusiasmo. Sus colores amarillos eran preciosos, admiró las flores con una sonrisa y volvió su mirada hacia la otra chica esta vez más tranquila.

-Son como tú, les gusta más vivir de noche -los ojos amables de Nozomi adquirieron un brillo especial al decir aquello, como si guardasen un secreto. Rin por su parte se sorprendió por el comentario ya que solo había hablado con aquella chica una vez. ¿Cómo podía hablar de ella como si la conociera de verdad? -¿Quieres venir a mi cabaña? Conozco unas cuantas infusiones para ayudarte a dormir. Si quieres puedo prepararte alguna o puedes llevarte los ingredientes para prepararla en casa.

-Claro...

Quería confiar en la amiga de Eri pero todo aquello seguía pareciéndole sospechoso. Puede que se le estuviera pegando la obsesión por las brujas en Salem, esa necesidad que tenían todos sus vecinos de buscarle tres pies al gato y que estuviera pensando demasiado las cosas pero ella más que nadie estaba segura de la existencia de las brujas. Caminaron juntas todo el rato ya que Nozomi no había soltado la mano de Rin en ningún momento. Se fueron adentrando más y más en el interior del bosque y después de los minutos vieron la cabaña. Una arruga apareció en la frente de la pelirroja.

-¿Vives aquí? ¿Sola, en mitad del bosque?

-Sí.

Su respuesta escueta no resolvió ninguna de las serias dudas que estaban creciendo en el interior de Rin. Aun así, siguió hacia adelante dejándose llevar por Nozomi. Su mano amable le prometía seguridad. Al entrar en la cabaña y encender el fuego sintió una sensación cálida, aquel lugar le pareció realmente acogedor. Cada rincón le hacía sentirse en casa. El lugar estaba lleno de flores tanto frescas cómo secas y ramilletes de hierbas, también estaba claro que alguien allí sabia tejer muy bien porque todo estaba lleno de cubiertas, mantas de lana y telas de colores vivos. Todo ese colorido contrastaba mucho con la típica decoración que cualquier familia puritana de Salem tendría en su hogar. Para ellos los colores estaban de más y ni que decir de las flores. Recordó que en algún que otro sermón, el reverendo Ayase había hablado del tema. Según él la naturaleza no era más que una distracción más del trabajo y el hogar. Por eso era raro encontrar a alguien que le diera ese uso a las flores silvestres. Nozomi le dio la espalda a su invitada para centrarse en una estantería llena de tarros y comenzó a preparar una infusión. Mientras Rin tuvo tiempo para observar el lugar y reflexionar. No se le escapó el hecho de que allí había dos camas.

-¿No te da miedo vivir aquí sola?

-No. ¿Por qué debería? –Nozomi le sirvió una taza humeante y miró como la joven soplaba y tomaba un pequeño sorbo.

-Dicen que el bosque está lleno de brujas… ¿Te has encontrado con una alguna vez?

-Tú también visitas muchas veces el bosque. ¿Has visto alguna bruja?

Rin la miró tensa con miedo a contestar. Las respuestas esquivas de Nozomi avivaban sus sospechas. Trago saliva antes de volver a hablar.

-No lo sé… -su voz estaba llena de duda. El corazón de la pelirroja latía rápidamente. -¿Me he encontrado con una ahora?

Nozomi la miró con una sonrisa, aunque esta no llegaba a sus ojos. Rin podía apreciar perfectamente su falsedad. Dándose cuenta de que estaba en peligro quiso ponerse de pie y salir de allí pero de repente su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Sus parpados pesaban y sentía sus músculos volverse piedra. Bajó la mirada hasta la taza que tenía entre las manos entendiendo que había cometido un error.

–Cada vez nos dejas menos tiempo para jugar –la voz de Nozomi sonaba triste. -¿Por qué te estas volviendo tan desconfiada? Hoy necesitaba de verdad hablar con una amiga…

Las palabras de la joven resonaron distorsionadas en los oídos de Rin quien no pudo encontrarles significado porque su mente se estaba nublando hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Criticas y reviews son mas que bien recibidas (¡ahora mas que nunca!) así que no dudéis en dejar vuestra impresión sobre el capítulo.

¡Hasta la proxima! ;)


	13. Interludio Amarillo

_Hola a todos, supongo que pensabais que este fic estaba muerto pero más bien era yo la que se quedó sin vida (o más bien he tenido demasiada). Apenas tengo horas libres y esas las paso en su mayoría con gente que no sabe, ni sabrá (espero) que escribo por lo que no puedo hacerlo delante de ellos. También he de reconocer que así como iba pasando el tiempo me costaba más y más retomar la historia porque me daba algo de vergüenza haber tardado tantos meses, supongo que la espera decepciono a más de un lector. Por eso os pido disculpas a todos vosotros pero en especial a Spiritpandora, no he abierto Tumblr en todo este tiempo y siento haber dejado de lado nuestras conversaciones. Espero que aun sigas por aquí y puedas leer esto._

 _Los eventos de este capitulo suceden unos meses antes de que Nozomi y Nico se conozcan._

 _No es un capítulo romántico pero es mi regalo de San Valentín para todos vosotros._

* * *

La pequeña Rin se revolvía en la cama en mitad de la noche. Su cama era cómoda y estaba a gusto pero había algo que estaba llamando su atención y le impedía dormir. Su cama estaba bajo la ventana y desde ella llegaba el maullido de un gato. La niña se asomaba una y otra vez para intentar distinguir al animal en la oscuridad tras el cristal. Cada vez que se levantaba lo hacía con cuidado de no despertar a Hanayo quien dormía en la misma habitación. Estuvo mucho tiempo intentando ignorarlo y tratando de dormir pero la naturaleza aventurera y curiosa con la que Rin había nacido la empujó a salir de la cama y atreverse a ir hasta la puerta trasera de la casa. Al abrirla le llegó el aroma silvestre del bosque, la primavera había llegado unas semanas atrás y en ese momento podía encontrarse flores por todas partes.

Fuera había más luz que en el interior de la casa, el suave resplandor de la luna caía sobre las hojas dándoles un aspecto fantasmal. La noche asustaba a la pequeña como era de esperar pero allí estaba su pequeño amigo, podía distinguir su figura gracias a su pelaje color canela que contrastaba con la maleza del bosque que comenzaba a escasos metros de su casa. Rin intentó llamarlo para que se acercara pero el animal hizo todo lo contrario y se adentró entre los árboles. Sin malgastar el tiempo en dudar, siguió al gato. Pronto sus pasos cuidadosos se convirtieron en una carrera despreocupada. El animal parecía estar jugando con ella y Rin estaba encantada con ello. Perdió la noción del tiempo pero aquello era demasiado divertido como para preocuparse por otra cosa. De repente se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido de vista. Miró en todas las direcciones pero el gato había desaparecido. No tuvo tiempo de entristecerse porque enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que estaba perdida en mitad del bosque. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse pero su corazón dio un vuelco al oír ruidos muy cerca de ella. Al principio pensó que su amigo peludo había regresado pero pronto entendió que esos ruidos eran demasiado fuertes para que los hiciera un gato. Con algo de miedo buscó el origen de ese sonido, estando perdida no es que tuviera otra opción, sin embargo no vio nada. Rin empezó a pensar que lo había imaginado cuando volvió a oírlo, esta vez claramente sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y lo que vio la sorprendió. Una niña estaba sentada en una rama y la miraba desde allí fijamente. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo salvaje que la intimido.

-Hola –Rin intentó comunicarse ya que necesitaba ayuda pero aquella situación tan rara la desconcertaba bastante.

-Hola –la desconocida repitió la misma palabra e incluso uso el mismo tono que había usado Rin como si la estuviera imitando más que saludando. Después volvió a observarla en silencio.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, por alguna razón aquella chica le daba miedo.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

La otra niña inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró con extrañeza.

-Estar aquí. ¿Qué haces tú ahí abajo?

-M-me he perdido pero… -Rin no se quedó conforme con la contestación que había recibido. Es más, su interés por aquel comportamiento tan raro estaba creciendo rápidamente. -¿Pero por qué estás _ahí_? –La niña enfatizo sus palabras mientras señalaba exageradamente hacia la rama en la que estaba la otra con impaciencia. No le veía ningún sentido a que una niña estuviera subida a un árbol en mitad de la noche.

Desde arriba la pequeña soltó un soplido molesto.

-Él está haciendo lo mismo. ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle?

Rin vio como señalaba a algún punto a su espalda, se giró y descubrió un búho en la rama de un árbol cercano.

-Eso es un pájaro, es normal que esté en un árbol pero las personas no viven en los árboles.

-¿No? Vaya… Me gustaba estar aquí.

Acto seguido la niña bajó de allí con una facilidad pasmosa y caminó hasta quedarse frente a Rin, tan cerca como para incomodarla un poco. La desconocida volvió a quedarse en silencio pero la miraba fijamente, Rin podía ver como sus ojos curiosos repasaban su cara de hito en hito. A esa distancia pudo ver que la niña era muy guapa y que parecía unos años mayor que ella. Aunque estaba muy delgada sus mejillas eran regordetas y daban ganas de pellizcarlas, por un segundo Hanayo pasó por su mente ya que sus mejillas eran parecidas. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un verde intenso. Su melena de un curioso tono morado era larga y despeinada lo que le daba un aspecto descuidado. Con cada segundo Rin se sentía mas incomoda.

-¿T-tu también te has perdido?

La niña de ojos verdes volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿No sabes dónde estás?

-No –por un momento los ojos de Rin se iluminaron con esperanza, por fin parecía que esa chica podía ayudarla. -¿Tu si lo sabes?

-Claro. Estamos en el bosque.

La pelirroja volvió a desesperarse.

-¡Ya sé que estoy en el bosque! –Empezó a llorar sin saber que más hacer. –Yo solo quiero irme a mi casa…

-¿Dónde vives? –Las lágrimas de Rin no parecían afectarla lo más mínimo y siguió mirándola de la misma forma.

-En Salem.

-¿En el pueblo? –Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par mostrando emoción por primera vez.

-S-si… ¿Y tú?

-Yo vivo aquí.

Rin arrugo la nariz con disgusto.

-¿Aquí? ¿Cómo? No hay nada aquí fuera.

La otra chica miró alrededor antes de hablar y colocó la mano sobre la corteza del árbol donde habia estado sentada antes.

-Estos árboles y esta tierra son mi casa.

La pequeña no encontraba ningún sentido a aquellas palabras pero no quiso darle más vueltas al tema, quería regresar a la seguridad de su cama.

-¿Sabes cómo volver al pueblo?

-Puede… es la primera vez que me dejan salir al exterior. –Algo parecido a una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios.

Rin no sabía de qué estaba hablando la chica pero se centró únicamente en lo que quería oír.

-¿Por favor puedes ayudarme? –Sin pensar, la tomó de la mano en un intento por llamar su atención y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que esto hizo sentir a la otra chica quien se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos como platos mirando sus manos unidas. La soltó preocupada por haber molestado a quien podía llevarla de vuelta a casa. –L-lo siento… -sintió que debía disculparse al ver el desconcierto que le había provocado.

La mayor se tocó la mano y volvió a mirar a los ojos ámbar de Rin. Al segundo sonrió y esta vez fue ella la que tomó la mano de la otra.

-Te llevaré a casa si prometes jugar conmigo un poco.

La propuesta sorprendió a la pequeña pero accedió enseguida.

-Está bien –entrelazó sus dedos con más fuerza y le devolvió la sonrisa. –No pasará nada mientras vuelva antes de que amanezca. Me llamo Rin. ¿Y tú?

-Nozomi.

-¿Entonces a que quieres jugar?

-Mmm… no conozco ningún juego.

-Mi juego favorito es el pilla pilla. ¡Es muy divertido! Siempre juego con Kayochin.

-¿Kayochin?

-Es mi mejor amiga. Siempre estamos juntas y jugamos a un montón de cosas.

Nozomi se quedó pensativa por un momento.

-Amiga… -la mayor solo tenía un concepto vago del término. –Yo no tengo amigas.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo puede ser? –Rin abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. –Tienes que tener a alguien… estar solo es muy triste. –La niña recordó como no hace mucho la muerte de sus padres la había dejado sola en el mundo, sin embargo gracias a la amabilidad de los Koizumi había encontrado un nuevo hogar. Hanayo la había ayudado a sobrellevar la perdida y estaba segura de que nunca podría devolverle todo el bien que le hizo en esa mala época. De pronto un impulso surgió del interior de la pequeña, era el momento de hacer lo correcto. Con una gran sonrisa, la rodeó con sus brazos. –¡Seamos amigas! Vamos, te enseñare algunos juegos. Estuvieron correteando por el bosque durante horas y entre risas comenzaron a llevarse de maravilla. Era el turno de Rin para buscar a Nozomi, comprobaba cada recoveco que hallaba entre la maleza. Fue entonces cuando oyó un gruñido fuerte a su espalda. La pequeña se giró con el estómago encogido por el miedo y vio un gran lobo gris que le enseñaba los dientes mientras se le acercaba amenazadoramente. Retrocedió con torpeza ya que apenas podía mover las piernas a causa del pánico y acabó por caer tras un par de pasos al tropezar con una rama. Su espalda dio contra el suelo pero apenas fue consciente del golpe ya que no podía apartar la mirada de esos dientes que amenazaban con hacerla pedazos. Las lágrimas estaban empezando a empañarle la visión cuando de repente la actitud del animal cambio radicalmente. Dejó de gruñir y levantó la cabeza moviendo las orejas hacia arriba, como si estuviera buscado algo. Rin oyó unos pasos y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Nozomi pasaba a su lado, colocándose delante de ella. Su expresión era de enfado, miraba con severidad al animal que enseguida agachó las orejas y gimoteó. La chica acercó la mano hacia el lobo y este caminó hasta que esta pudo acariciar su pelaje. Rin no salía de su asombro ante tal escena.

-Rin es mi amiga, así que no puedes hacerle daño –los ojos verdes de la niña miraban fijamente a los del animal quien parecía escucharla como si de verdad la estuviera entendiendo.

Entonces el lobo caminó hasta Rin quien seguía observando sentada en el suelo y volvió a contener la respiración. Su corazón latía con fuerza al sentir el aliento del animal sobre su piel. No obstante, cuando sintió un lametón en la cara no pudo evitar reírse. Acabó por acariciar el pelo gris del animal y se sorprendió de lo suave que era.

-Tan solo tiene hambre pero no te preocupes, no te hará daño. Ahora sabe que no estás aquí para ser su presa.

Tras unos minutos el animal se cansó de la atención de las niñas y desapareció entre los árboles.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Parecía cosa de magia.

-Ha sido cosa de magia –Nozomi miró directamente a los ojos ámbar de Rin mientras contestaba dejando claro que no estaba de broma.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo he dicho antes, esta es mi casa. Nada de aquí puede dañarme, solo me hace más fuerte. Y ahora tú tampoco tienes nada que temer en estos bosques. Todo el bosque, desde el animal más fiero hasta la brizna de hierba más pequeña te da la bienvenida y te protegerá de todo peligro.

-¿Tu… haces magia?

-Claro.

Los ojos de la más pequeña se iluminaron llenos de interés.

-Enséñamelo. Quiero ver más.

La actitud de Rin animó a la bruja quien enseguida pensó en algo con lo que pudiera impresionar aún más a su nueva amiga. Juntó las palmas de sus manos y frunció el ceño. Las frotó un poco y luego las volvió a separar con rapidez. De ellas salieron varias luces que flotaron alrededor de ellas como si fueran luciérnagas, solo que estas eran mucho más grandes y su luz mucho más potente. Rin abrió la boca y siguió el movimiento con la mirada claramente sorprendida. La luz iluminó gran parte del espacio que tenían alrededor.

-Así mejor, con tan poca luz es imposible que veas algo de lo que haga.

-¿E-esto no era lo que querías enseñarme? –Rin señaló hacia una de las bolitas de luz aun maravillada.

Nozomi buscó con la mirada entre la vegetación del suelo y no tardó en encontrar una flor de grandes pétalos rojos. Satisfecha con su hallazgo, la arrancó y la acercó a la cara de la pelirroja para que pudiera verla bien.

-Dime un color.

-…mmm… ¿Amarillo?

La pequeña bruja respiró hondo y tocó con la punta del dedo uno de los pétalos de la flor. Entonces poco a poco el rojo fue desapareciendo dejando paso al amarillo hasta que finalmente la flor había cambiado de color. Los ojos de Rin iban y venían de la flor a la cara de Nozomi llenos de asombro. La otra niña no pudo evitar sonreír ante el desconcierto de su nueva amiga.

-¡¿P-pero como lo haces?!

-Ya te lo he dicho. Con magia, soy una bruja.

Rin pensó en lo poco que sabía sobre brujas. Muchas veces le habían dicho lo malas que eran y que si se portaba mal alguna podía llevársela de su cama por la noche. Mirase como mirase a Nozomi no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto en su caso.

-¿Seguro? No das miedo y eres muy guapa… no pareces una bruja.

-Si quisiera puedo dar mucho más miedo, pero no quiero asustarte. Tal vez te lo enseñe en otro momento. –La niña hizo una pequeña pausa y habló algo más animada. -¿Quieres enseñarme algún otro juego? –Nunca se lo había pasado tan bien como aquella noche y quería seguir divirtiéndose.

Rin pensó en algo nuevo pero no tuvo tiempo de dar una respuesta ya que de repente Nozomi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Esta soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se encogía sobre sí misma. La pelirroja no entendía lo que pasaba y la miró con duda sin saber qué hacer.

-…no… n-no…

Los quejidos pasaron a ser gritos de agonía y Rin se agacho junto a ella.

-¡¿Q-que te pasa?!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré!

Tras un par de segundos el cuerpo de la niña se relajó. Rin observó cómo su respiración agitada fue calmándose.

-¿Estas bien?

Nozomi asintió lentamente y se levantó con esfuerzo ya que su cuerpo seguía temblando.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

-Vale… -la pelirroja no dejó de mirarla con preocupación y notó que la bruja le rehuía la mirada.

Tras muchos minutos caminando Rin empezó a pensar en volver a casa pero no se atrevía a sacar el tema. La atmosfera había cambiado radicalmente desde que habían dejado de jugar. Había intentado entablar conversación con Nozomi varias veces pero esta le había respondido con monosílabos en los mejores casos. No sabía a donde la estaba llevando pero dudaba mucho que fuera a la casa de los Koizumi.

-Um… ¿Falta mucho?

-No.

-¿D-después me llevarás a casa? Seguro que no falta mucho para que se haga de día.

Esta vez la bruja se limitó a asentir. Rin no podía ver su expresión porque caminaba tras ella. Algo más tarde se pararon delante de un árbol enorme y viejo. La menor no vio con claridad lo que hizo Nozomi pero al poco se abrió un gran agujero en el tronco y la bruja se adentró en su interior. Rin tragó saliva y la siguió. La niña no podía estar más aterrada, caminaban por un túnel lleno de insectos y que olía a podredumbre. En un intento por hallar algo de seguridad, tomó con timidez la mano de Nozomi. Esta aunque seguía sin mirarle a la cara le devolvió el apretón. El recorrido se hizo eterno para Rin y sentir un ligero temblor en la mano de su amiga solo le hacía temer más por lo que encontraría al final de ese túnel. Cuando este acabó en una gran cavidad casi no pudo verlo. Sus ojos apenas distinguían algo en esa profunda oscuridad. Entonces, un fuego ardió con fuerza iluminando el espacio, junto a él se distinguían unas siluetas que parecían aguardar por ellas dos. El estómago de Rin se encogió de pánico, la imagen no podía ser más tenebrosa y le entraron ganas de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Sin embargo, Nozomi camino hacia ellos sin soltarla de la mano y no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. La pequeña trato de ver los rostros de aquellos desconocidos pero el contraluz que creaba la hoguera a sus espaldas era demasiado fuerte y sus caras quedaban en penumbra. Lo que si podía ver a la perfección era el miedo en el rostro de Nozomi.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? –la voz gangosa que gritó hizo que Rin diera un respingo.

-¿Eres estúpida? –otra voz salió de otra de las siluetas.

-¡Te ordenamos que no fueras más allá del bosque precisamente para que no te encontraras con nadie!

-Y además vas y le muestras tu magia –este señalo a Rin con el dedo mientras hablaba.

-Y-yo no salí del bosque… ella estaba aquí –la voz de Nozomi era un susurro pero basto para hacerse oír. –Me dijisteis que tendría que usar mi magia con la gente de fuera…

-Para eso aun te queda un largo camino por delante y aun así… -uno de ellos se adelantó acercándose a las dos niñas que seguían tomándose de la mano y agarró de la muñeca a Nozomi, tirando de ella y separándolas. La arrastró hasta el fuego y sin ningún tipo de aviso metió la mano de la pequeña en las llamas. Esta gritó desesperadamente mientras trataba de huir del fuego que estaba quemándole la piel. Rin se tapó la boca intentando acallar sus sollozos y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No podía apartar la mirada de aquel horror. La voz siseante del sujeto volvió a oírse sobre los gritos de la pequeña bruja tras unos largos segundos. –Esto es lo que pasará si la gente de fuera descubre tu magia. ¡Ellos mismos te quemaran viva hasta que solo quede polvo!

El hombre soltó por fin a la niña que se alejó llorando del fuego mientras intentaba apagar las pequeñas llamas que seguían lamiendo su piel. El brujo las apagó con un gesto de su brazo a la vez que devolvía a su estado original la mano de Nozomi. Entonces volvió junto a Rin y la sujetó del cuello de su vestido levantándola en el aire.

-Mira estas ropas, es una de esos puritanos. Os creéis los únicos buenos y justos sobre la tierra… ¡Menudos necios! Pronto no quedará ni uno de vosotros.

El hombre volvió junto a la hoguera mientras hablaba. Nozomi vio con pánico en la mirada como colocaba a Rin sobre las llamas que amenazaban con rozar sus pequeños pies. Las quejas y lloros de la pelirroja se detuvieron por un instante ya que por fin pudo ver con claridad el rostro de aquel brujo. Su cara estaba cubierta de escamas en algunas partes, donde parecía que la piel se le había desprendido. La punta de su lengua estaba dividida en dos, esa era la razón de ese deje siseante que tenía su voz. El impacto duro poco en Rin, en cuanto sintió el calor intenso a sus pies volvió a llorar sin consuelo.

En ese instante, algo nuevo apareció en el interior de Nozomi. Hasta entonces había aceptado todo tipo de castigos sin rebelarse ni una sola vez. Por supuesto que no le gustaba sufrirlos pero había aprendido desde muy pequeña a aceptarlos como algo inevitable y en la vida se le habría ocurrido llevarle la contraria a uno de aquellos brujos. Sin embargo, un valor desconocido surgió de la nada y la empujó a enfrentarse a aquel hombre. Acababa de descubrir la necesidad de proteger algo querido.

-Detente –la voz de la niña sonó temblorosa pero sus ojos estaban llenos de decisión.

El brujo se sorprendió tanto por el repentino arrebato de Nozomi que en efecto, se detuvo y la miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Qué? –En segundos la cara del hombre fue crispándose por la ira que estaba sintiendo. Seguía manteniendo a Rin sobre el fuego pero ahora tenía su mirada clavada en los ojos de Nozomi.

La pequeña sintió una oleada de pánico pero ya no tenía escapatoria solo le quedaba seguir hacia adelante con la idea que le había hecho hablar en un principio. Dio un paso hacia ellos y respiró hondo antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Me gustaría usarla para algo. P-podrías matarla pero… con ella tengo la oportunidad de practicar mi magia, a estas alturas todo lo que aprendo no sirve de nada si no lo uso sobre alguien.

Las palabras de la niña quedaron flotando en el aire unos segundos en los que no se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer con ella? –Una de las figuras que observaban se metió en la conversación, todos parecían intrigados por la proposición de Nozomi.

-Um… Últimamente he estado aprendiendo a manipular los recuerdos. Podría hacerle olvidar esta noche.

Todos reflexionaron sobre esas palabras unos instantes. Entonces el hombre colocó a Rin de nuevo en el suelo y pudo entenderse alivio en los sollozos de la pequeña. No obstante la mano del brujo sujetaba con fuerza su hombro obligándola a permanecer junto a él.

-Por fin muestras algo de iniciativa –la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios del brujo. –Estábamos empezando a pensar que tendríamos que acabar buscando a otro que ocupara tu lugar. El trabajo que tendrás que enfrentar en unos años no lo puede hacer cualquiera y cada vez dudábamos más que tuvieras las cualidades necesarias. Necesitamos un lobo, no una oveja… pero al fin enseñas los dientes.

Nozomi temblaba de arriba abajo, sentía que acababa de librarse de un peligro del que ni siquiera había sido consciente.

-Tu has causado este problema –el brujo movió su mano hasta la cabeza de Rin, el corazón de Nozomi se encogió al ver como enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones pelirrojos de la niña. –Así que debes ser tu quien le ponga solución como creas conveniente. Sin embargo, -la voz del hombre adquirió un tono aún más frio y amenazador- si fallas y ella habla de nosotros tu serás la responsable.

-…n-no diré nada, yo no… -Rin intentó hablar entre lágrimas, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por que la dejaran volver a casa, pero no pudo decir nada más ya que el brujo la silencio con un tirón de pelo.

-Si el conjuro sale mal tendrás que matarla.

Nozomi asintió y Rin la miró suplicante. Entonces el brujo empujó a la pequeña hacia adelante y esta cayó a los pies de la otra niña. La mayor se agachó y le comenzó a secar las mejillas con sus dedos.

-…yo solo quiero volver a c-casa…

-Sshh… cálmate, prometí que te llevaría de vuelta. Pronto estarás a casa –juntó sus frentes y comenzó a murmurar palabras que Rin no entendía. Poco a poco los parpados de la niña empezaron a cerrarse pero antes de caer inconsciente llego a oír unas palabras susurradas en su oído. –Gracias por ser mi amiga.

.

.

.

La sensación del duro suelo contra su cara la despertó. Era de noche y enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba a la intemperie. Se levantó con cierto esfuerzo ya que sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. No sabía que hacia allí y al tratar de recordar como había llegado solo logro empeorar su migraña. Enfocó la mirada, aunque estaba oscuro la luna brillaba lo suficiente esa noche como para ver que estaba detrás de su casa, abrió la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina y entro con sigilo. El silencio reinaba en la casa y con cuidado llegó hasta su habitación. Fue directa a su cama pero enseguida se dio cuenta de los pequeños sollozos que llegaban del otro lado del dormitorio. Rin dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a la mesilla para encender una vela. La luz tenue le mostró lo que esperaba, Hanayo estaba en su cama pero se retorcía entre las sábanas y lloraba en sueños. Aquello ocurría muchas noches. Rin se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Comenzó a apartar lo mechones de pelo que la niña tenía en la cara y luego le acarició los cabellos intentando calmarla.

-Sshh… no pasa nada, es solo un sueño. Estas aquí, conmigo. Mañana jugaremos como siempre, ya verás cómo te olvidas de esta pesadilla –la voz de Rin pareció tranquilizarla ya que pronto dejó de moverse y su respiración volvió a ser pausada. –Podemos ir al bosque y subir a un árbol como si fuéramos pájaros… seguro que es divertido.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa por un momento, aquella idea que se le acababa de ocurrir quería recordarle algo, sentía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no pudo dar con ello porque su dolor de cabeza regresó. Dejó el tema porque quería irse a dormir, estaba muy cansada. Secó los restos de lágrimas que Hanayo tenía en la cara y luego le dio un beso en su mejilla rosada. Volvió a su propia cama y se metió en ella con alivio. Pronto el cansancio hizo que quedara profundamente dormida.


End file.
